SALJU MUSIM SEMI
by Haruno Tsubaki
Summary: Mempunyai kelebihan dalam penglihatan terkadang membuat orang itu menjadi terlihat aneh bahkan dijauhi semua orang. tapi pada saat Hinata mendapatkan teman, teman itu harus pergi. kini usianya sudah menginjak remaja dan kemampuan itupun kini kian meningkat. akankah dia menemukan teman pengganti, atau bahkan malah terjadi sesuatu yang lain?
1. Salju Pertama

_**Salju Musim Semi**_

Minna-san, apa kabar? Rasanya senang sekali bisa muncul lagi di sini, hahahaha sudah lama sekali rasanya. Oh iya, in fic ke-2 ku. Aku terinspirasi dari tokoh Kuronuma Sawako, aku sangat suka ceritanya. Penuh perjuangan, air mata dan juga persahabatan.

Mungkin ini tidak akan sebagus Kimi Ni Todoke, karena aku masih amatir dan perlu banyak belajar.

Oke lah, dari pada aku banyak bicara gak jelas, lebih baik kita mulai saja ceritanya. Ini dia…. jeng…. Jeng…. Jeng….. selamat membaca… '^_^'

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Salju Pertama**_

Udara begitu dingin di malam ini, angin yang bertiup semakin membuat gadis bermata lavender ini merapatkan tangannya. Langkah demi langkah dia pijakkan di jalan taman yang biasa dia lewati saat pulang.

Sendirian, itulah keadaanya saat ini. Rasa sepi menyelimuti hatinya semenjak dia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti.

Salju pertama musim dinginpun mulai turun, gadis berambut pangjang ini menghentikan langkahnya. Dia tertegun, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Rasa sesak dalam dadapun mulai dia rasakan.

'Kenapa, kenapa kau harus tercipta? Kenapa? gara-gara kau, dia pergi untuk selamanya. Selama ini tak ada yang mampu memahami rasa sepi yang aku derita.' Gumam Hinata, air matanya kini telah membasahi pipi. Tangannyapun mengusapnya meskipun ari mata itu kembali menetes dari matanya.

Gadis inipun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Dalam pikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah seseorang bermata biru yang telah meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

_**Flashback**_

Hamparan salju putih kini telah terbentang di Taman Kota Konoha, banyak sekali anak yang bermain-main dengan salju disana. Gadis kecil bermata lavender ini sedang asik sendiri duduk di sebuah ayunan. Matanya hanya memperhatikan salju yang berada di bawah sepatu merahnya. Sesekali dia memandangi anak-anak lain yang sedang bermain lempar bola salju .

'Sepertinya asik ya jika aku bermain dengan mereka, tapi….' Gumam Hinata kecil. Dia sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka, tapi itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuk dia lakukan. Teman-temannya selalu memandang dia aneh, itu karena dia dianugerahi penglihatan yang tidak biasa. Dia mampu melihat hantu-hantu yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, tapi hanya hantu saja. Dia tak mampu melihat roh, malaikat dan yang lainnya.

"Main ayunan sendiri, anak kecil?" terdengar suara pria dewasa menyedihkan dari sampingnya, gadis kecil itupun menengok.

"I-iya…" Jawab Hinata, ternyata yang menyapanya barusan adalah hantu yang berpenampilang menyedihkan. Bajunya berwarna putih, tapi mukanya pucat dan ada darah segar yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Aku temani, anak kecil…. Aku akan selalu menemanimu….. kemanapuuuuuunn…. UUuuuuuuu…." Hantu itu berusaha menakuti Hinata.

"Apa maksud paman? Paman, kenapa kepalamu berdarah?" Tanya Hinata dengan polos.

"Aku ini hantu…."

"Hantu? Bukannya hantu itu menyeramkan?"

"A-apa?" Hantu itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. "Memangnya aku tidak menyeramkan untukmu?"

"Tidak."

Hantu itupun berwajah murung sekarang, dia hanya bisa berjongkok dan menggambar lingkaran di atas salju.

"Aku hantu yang paya… aku hantu amatir…. Aku hantu tidak berguna…" gerutunya. "Hei bocah, kau benar-benar tidak takut padaku?"

"Tidak, karena aku sudah beberapa kali melihat di TV orang yang berperan sebagai hantu suka melumuri kepalanya dengan saus tomat. Apa paman juga pemain film?"

Kata-kata Hinata semakin membuat hantu amatir itu merasa tak berguna.

BUKK!

Sebuah boa salju terlempat tepat ke kepala Hinata, dia hanya bisa berekspresi kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hey, maaf ya. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang anak laki-laki bermata biru melambaikan tangannya dari jauh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata sambil membersihkan kepalanya dari salju.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto, anak itupun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hinata. Tapi seorang temannya menarik tangannya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya bocah tambun.

"Aku mau kesana." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan, sebaiknya kau jangan kesana." Kata Chouji.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurut informasi yang aku dapatkan gadis itu adalah gadis aneh, dia suka bicara sendiri. Aku takut jika kau bermain dengannya, kau akan menjadi aneh juga." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hahahaha…. Kau ini bicara apa. Justru kau yang aneh." Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, bocah berambut pirang ini langsung melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hei… jangan ke sana." kata Chouji, tapi sayang dia tak mau mendengarkannya.

"Hai, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku Hinata. Bukannya kita ini satu kelas?" Hinata pun bertanya balik.

"Em, benarkah? Hahahaha tapi kenapa aku tidak melihatmu ya?"

"Apa benar?" Hinatapun tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa. 'Karena aku duduk paling belakang, tega sekali kau berkata seperti itu.' gumam Hinata.

"Hehehe… kenapa kau sendrian?"

"Aku tidak sendirian, aku ditemani paman ini." Hinata menunjuk ke arah hantu itu. Tanda tanya kini memenuhi kepala si bocah pirang, dia tak mengerti. Tapi kemudian Narutopun teringat perkataan Shikamaru barusan, Naruto kini hanya bisa tersenyum.

'Apa benar dia aneh? Tapi dia terlalu manis untuk dibilang aneh, pasti dia hanya mempunyai imajinasi yang atif.' Gumam Naruto.

"Mau bermain salju denganku?" Tanya Naruto

Mata gadis kecil itupun langsung membulat, baru kali ini ada orang yang mau mengajaknya bermain. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka berduapun segera beranjak dari tempat tadi. Mereka berpindah tempat ke tempat yang lebih ramai dan merekapun membuat boneka salju.

Sejak saat itulah dia merasa senang, biar hanya Naruto yang menjadi teman bermainnya saat ini, tapi dia cukup merasa senang. Hingga suatu ketika, tragedipun terjadi.

Saat itu Naruto sedang bermain perang bola salju dengan teman-temannya di Taman Kota Konoha. Tapi kali ini perang terlihat sedikit berbeda, anggota pasukan perang bertambah banyak dan perang saljupun terlihat cukup keras dari pada sekedar permainan biasa. Tapi apalah daya Hinata untuk membantu Naruto, meski dia mencoba untuk ikut Naruto melarangnya. Katanya ini sedikit berbeda dan dia tak ingin Hinata terluka. Hinata benar-benar tak mengerti, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda di hari itu dengan Naruto, namun sayangnyai dia tak tahu itu apa. Dengan memegang rasa yang aneh ini, Hinatapun duduk di ayunan tempat dia bermain sendirian.

Perangpun dimulai, tapi tak ada benteng yang menjadi pertahanan antara dua kubu ini. Semua boleh melempar dan bahkan mengejar lawan tanpa batas hingga dia bilang "Aku menyerah."

Rasa khawatir, rasa takut dan sangat tidak tenang, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

'Kenapa ini, aku sangat tidak tenang, aku tersah, aku takut dan aku khawatir dengan Naruto . Tapi kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi?' gumam gadis bermata lavender ini.

Hingga akhirnya…..

TIIIIIIIDDD! TTTIIIIIIIIIIDDDD!

Suara klakson mobil sangat kencang dan samar-samar seperti ada orang yang menjerit. Semua orang berkumul ke tepi jalan raya, termasuk Hinata. Gadis itu berlari dan terus berlari, rasa resahnya kini mulai memuncak dan alangkah terkejutnya dia, matanya membulat, berkaca-kaca dan air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Tidak mungkin…. Itu bukan dia… bukan dia." Gadis itu segera menghampiri orang yang terkapar bersimbah darah itu.

"Naruto… Naruto…. Bangunlah Naruto… bangung..!" Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yang tak bernyawa lagi.

"Tidak mingkin…. Ini tidak mungkin….. Naruto… Narutoooo NARUTOOOO!"

_**End flashback**_

Air matanya kembali menetes, lalu menetes lebih deras lagi. Gadis bermantel putih inipun langsung menghpusnya. Hingga akhirnya, pandangan gadis itu teralihkan dengan percakapan sepasang hantu bercula satu.

"Lihat-lihat, sekarang dia sedang dijahili putri ketua kita." Kata si hantu wanita.

"Benar, dia menjerit-jerit ketakutan seperti seorang gadis. Jika ada seorang gadis disini dia pasti akan merasa malu." Sahut si hantu pria.

"Hahahaha….. kau sangat benar."

"Enak saja, aku ini 100% benar, tahu."

"Ah itu sama saja."

Mendengar hal itu, gadis bermata lavender ini langsung saja berbelok menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata, kedua hantu itupun kaget.

"Sayang, dia bisa melihat kita?" Tanya si hantu Pria.

"Apa mungkin?" Si hantu wanita bertanya balik.

"Aku bisa melihat kalian." Kata Hinata dengan tegas.

"APA!" Keduanya terkejut.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata Lagi.

"A-anu, disana ada seoarang pemuda yang sedang dijahili putri ketua kami." Kata si hantu pria.

"Apa, kenapa bisa?"

"Habis dia buang air kecil sembarangan di bawah pohon tempat tinggal putri ketua kami, tentu saja dia marah."

Hinata hanya bisa diam, memang hal yang satu ini tidak bisa dengan mudah dibasmi. Apa lagi jika sudah tidak tahan untuk buang air keci, maka inilah akibatnya. Tanpa basa-basi dengan mereka lagi, dia langsung saja melangkah mendekati si pemuda malang yang sedang ketakutan.

'Jika dilihat dari tempatnya, antas saja banyak hantunya. Banyak sekali pohon besar dan rumah tua juga disini. Dasar orang ceroboh, apa dia tidak diajari untuk buang air kecil di toilet. Memalukan uman manusia saja!' Gumam Hinata.

Kini gadis ini telah berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda yang sedang ketakutan itu. Badan pemuda itu bergetar hebat, keringat dingin sudah membasahi bajunya. Ditambah lagi pemuda itu menyadari ada seseorang yang datang dari arah belakannya, hanya saja dia tak berani untuk melihatnya.

Hinatapun menepuk bahu pemuda itu.

"KYAAAA! HANTU… AMPUNI AKU HANTU….." Jerit pemuda malang itu yang kini tengah berlutut sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seraya memohon ampun.

"Bangun!" Kata Hinata, tapi pemuda itu diam saja malah dia merasa sangat merinding. "Berbalik!"

"Tidaaaakkkk aku tidak mau!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Hinata yang harus berjalan kejadapannya. Dengan mantel putih yang dia pakai dan jalan yang gontai serta langkah kaki yang tidak terdengar, gadis itu seperti hantu yang berjalan melewati si pemuda malang itu.

"WAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAANNTTUUUUUUU!"

"DIAAAAM!"

"Ampun hantu…. Ampun….!" Dia pun bersujud-sujud di depan Hinata.

"Aku bukan hantu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bukan?" Pemuda itupun bangkit dan menatap kaki hinata.

'Ternyata kakinya menyentuh tanah, berarti dia bukan hantu.' Gumamnya. Melihat hal itu, dia seperti merasakan ada tenaga cadangan dalam dirinya. Dia yang telah lelah langsung bediri dan merangkul Hinata.

"Syukurlah kau ada disini. Dari tadi aku mencari jalan keluar, tapi aku tak berhasil menemukannya. Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini…!"

'Rasanya aku mengenal suara ini, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Mungkin nanti, jika aku telah membawanya keluar dari sini aku bisa lihat wajahnya.' Gumam Hinata

"Lepaskan!" Hinata sedikit mendorongnya hingga rangkulannya terlepas.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Hinata.

"A-anu… anu…."

"Anu-anu apa?"

"Bagaimana ya? Em…"

"Kau mau keluar dari sini atau tidak?!"

"Baik-baik… tadi aku buang air kecil dibawah pohon. Tapi setelah selesai, aku jadi merasa tersesat. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari rimbunan pohon-pohon ini, padahal rasanya aku hanya berjalan beberapa meter saja dari trotoar."

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, disini kan tidak ada toilet."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau haus minta maaf dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Minta maaf pada siapa?" Pemuda itupun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tentu saja pada orang yang tinggal di pohon itu."

"Me-memangnya ada rumah di atas pohon ini?"

"Dasar bodoh! Pohon yang kau kencingi itu ada penunggunya, dia marah padamu. Makannya sekarang kau tidak bisa keluar. Cepat minta maaf!"

"APA?!" Pemuda itupun menelan ludahnyan

"Cepat!"

"Tapi-tapi.."

"Cepat minta maaf, atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian hingga besok pagi!"

"Iya… iya baiklah aku akan minta maaf." Lalu pemuda malang ini menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "A-anu, kepada penunggu pohon aku…. Aku ingin meminta maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan buang air kecil sembarangan lagi. Aku berjanji… aku berjanji."

Seketika bau kembang tercium olehnya, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia sangat merinding dibuatnya. Tapi Hinata terlihat sangat tenang.

"Bulu kudukku berdiri…" Kata pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah." Kata gadis bermantel putih itu. "Aku mohon lepaskan dia, dia sudah minta maaf padamu dan juga sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Dia ini sebenarnya pemuda baik, dia adalah temanku. Aku harap kau mau mengerti dan mau melepaskannya. Aku janji dia tidak akan bertingkah seperti itu lagi."

Setelah gadis itu berbicara, rasa merinding yang dialami pria itu kini mulai mereda. Bau kembang yang menyengatpun telah hilang dan suasana hatinyapun mulai tenang kembali.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini." Ajak Hinata, merekapun beranjak dari sana.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih banyak. Jika bukan karena kau, pasti aku tidak bisa keluar sampai esok pagi." Kata pemuda malang itu.

"Hm…" Jawab Hinata dengan singkat.

"Maaf, rasanya aku mengenal suaramu."

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Hinata denga ketus.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya."

Merekapun terus berjalan keluar dari rimbunan pohon itu, cahaya lampu malam perlahatn-lahan menerangi wajah mereka masing-masing. Terlihat jelas sekarang, wajah penasaran mereka di bawah sinar lampu jalanan dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka.

"KAU?!" kata mereka berdua

_**-TBC-**_

Selesai sudah untuk chapter 1, bagaimana ceritanya? Apakah seru, atau masih ada yang masih kurang?

Terimakasih ya kepada yang sudah membaca maha karya yang amat sangat sederhana ini,, hahahaha lebay.

Ok semuanya, jangan lupa dikomentari ya….. soalnya aku sangat berharap bisa belajar banyak disini.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, bye-bye….


	2. Rahasia

_**Salju Musim Semi**_

Halo minna-san, kita bertemu lagi di chapter 2. Bagaimana dengan chapter satunya? Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kekurangan.

Ok, di chapter ini masih mengenalkan para tokoh yang akan tampil sekaligus awal mula terjadinya permasalaha. Penasaran kan? seperti apa kisahnya. Ini dia, selamat membaca.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rahasia**_

Merekapun terus berjalan keluar dari rimbunan pohon itu, cahaya lampu malam perlahatn-lahan menerangi wajah mereka masing-masing. Terlihat jelas sekarang, wajah penasaran mereka di bawah sinar lampu jalanan dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka.

"KAU?!" kata mereka berdua

"Kau gadis aneh itu kan?" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata.

Gadis bermantel putih itu hanya membuang muka dan berjalan meninggalkan Kiba sendirian.

"Hei… hei… tunggu aku!" Pria berambut coklat itupun menyusulnya.

"Wah kau benar-benar hebat bisa mengusir hantu tadi, hanya dengan bicara saja kau bisa mengakhiri semuanya. Darimana kau punya kemampuan seperti itu, sejak kapan kau punya…."

"Diam..!" kata Hinata sambil mengentikan langkahnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang diam!" gadis itupun melihat ke sekitarnya lalu ke arah belakang.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kiba keheranan.

"Seperti ada yang mengikuti, tapi mungkin cuma perasaanku saja." Hinatapun melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

"Siapa yang mengikuti kita?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku harap kau tidak banyak bicara lagi. Itu akan membuatmu menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Pusat perhatian? Apa maksudmu pusat perhatian para gadis? Hahaha"

"Ya, gadis dari dunia lain." Hinata berusaha mengerjai si pria berambut coklat itu.

"A-apa? Baik-baik… baiklah, aku tidak akan banyak bicara lagi."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksinya.

Keesokan harinya di SMAN Konoha, kelas 1-G sedang mengikuti pelajaran Matematika. Berbagai macam ekspresi di menit-menit sebelum bel istirahat dibunyikan. Sebagian siswa sudah mengibarkan bendera putih di atas kepala mereka, hanya 35% dari 40 siswa yang masih terkoneksi dengan sang guru dan ilmunya.

TEEEETTTT…TEEEETTT!

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi, guru mata pelajaranpun menutup pertemuannya hari ini dan keluar dari ruangan kelas 1-G. Gadis bermata lavenderpun segera membereskan mejanya.

Kebetulan gadis berambut panjang ini duduk di dekat jendela, dari sana dia dapat melihat dengan jelas suasana di taman sekolah. Karpet putih terhampar diluar menutupi tanah dan juga dedaunan. Matanya menatap semua yang berwarna putih itu, ekspresi murung kini terlihat dari wajahnya.

'Aku benci salju.' gumam Hinata.

"Hei Hinata…" Panggil pria berambut coklat.

Gadis itupun melihat ke arahnya.

"Mengenai kejadian kemarin, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih padamu. Terimakasih ya dan ini adalah sebagai ucapan terimakasihku, ambilah." Kata Kiba sambil memberikan bungkusan berwarna merah muda.

"Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Terimakasih." Jawab Hinata.

Pria berambut coklat itupun mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Hinata. Saat ini terlihat Hinata membuka bungkusan yang baru dia terima.

"Coklat?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ya, kau suka?"

Hinatapun mengangguk.

'Aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, apa karena aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat murung, sedari tadi dia melihat ke arah luar. Apa dia sedang memperhatikan salju?' Gumam Kiba.

"Ada apa diluar, apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?" Tanya Kiba dan gadis itupun menggeleng. "Waktu aku masih SD, aku sangat senang jika musim dingin tiba. Karena aku bisa bermain salju dengan teman-temanku. Aku sangat suka dengan musim dingin, musim dingin itu seperti sihir. Dalam satu malam dia bisa mengubah semuanya menjadi warna putih. Apa kau juga menyukai musim dingin?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku benci salju, aku benci musim dingin. Benda putih tak berguna itu hanya bisa merebut kebahgiaanku saja."

Kiba tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata.

'Dia tidak suka salju, apa itu lelucon? Mana mungkin ada orang yang benci dengan salju, tapi nampaknya dia sangat serius mengatakannya.' Gumam Pria bermata coklat.

"Maaf, tadi perkataanku kasar ya?" Hinata merasa tidak enak dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa ko. Aku mengerti, mungkin sebagian orang di dunia ini tidak menyukai salju."

"A-anu, mengenai kejadian kemarin tolong kau rahasiakan. Aku tak mau membuatnya semakin terlihat rumit." Ujar Hitanta

"Terlihat rumit?"

"Ya, dikelas ini tak ada yang tahu kempuanku. Aku takut jika ada orang lagi yang mengetahui hal ini semuanya akan semakin menganggapku aneh."

"Maaf ya jika kau berkata seperti itu gara-gara ocehanku kemarin."

"Tidak, itu tidak masalah ko."

"Oh, begituya. Tapi aku rasa kau salah, kau itu tidak aneh hanya sedikit berbeda. Dulu aku juga menganggap bahwa diriku ini berbeda, bisa dibilang aku juga mempunyai rahasia seperti yang kau miliki. Tapi aku tidak mau hanya gara-gara aku berbeda menyebabkanku sulit mendapatkan teman."

Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tahu kemampuan telekinesi?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Telekinesis adalah kemampuan seseorang untuk dapat menggerakan beda dengan menggunakan pikiran. Saat aku marah, semua benda disekelilingku ikut bergetar, semakin besar emosiku maka semakin besar getaranya dan hampir saja aku melukai kakakku."

"Begitu?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya Hidup ini tidaklah serumit yang kau bayangkan, Hinata. Hidup ini sangat simpel." Kibapun tersenyum.

"Buktikan!"

"Buktikan?"

"Buktikan padaku kau punya kemampuan seperti itu!" Pinta Hinata, dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki teman satu kelasnya.

Kibapun melihat keadaan sekitar, nampaknya kelas sedang kosong. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukannya.

"Baiklah." Kiba kembali tersenyum. "Boleh aku pinjam bungkusan yang tadi?"

Hinatapun memberikannya, lalu Kiba mengeluarkan salah satu coklat itu dan membuka bungkusnya.

"Aku akan menunjukan padamu jika kau bersedia memakan coklat ini." Ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah."

Si pria berambut coklat langsung meletakan coklat itu di meja dengan bungkus tadi sebagai alasnya. Diapun mulai berkonsentrasi pada coklat itu. Percaya atau tidak coklat itu mulai bergetar lalu sedikit demi sedikit terangkat dan melayang hingga akhirnya mendekati mulut Hinata.

"Buka mulutmu!"

Hinatapun membuka mulutnya dan perlahan-lahan coklat itu masuk kemulutnya.

Kiba hanya bisa tersenyum melihat gadis bermata lavender ini mulai mengunyah coklatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba pipi gadis itu memerah, dia terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-anu, sebenarnya dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan kita." Jawab gadis itu.

"Benarkah, mana-mana?" Kiba mulai panik, dia sangat takut jika ada orang yang memergokinya melakukan telekinesis.

"Dia ada di depan kita."

"Apa, tapi aku tidak lihat siapa-siapa."

"Tentu saja. Aku malu sekali, dia sedang tertawa sekarang."

Kiba mulai ketakutan.

"Jangan menakutiku!"

"Tidak, aku tidak menakutimu. Memang itu yang aku lihat, pria botak itu dari tadi memperhatikan kita. Apa kau mau melihatnya?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata, penunggu kelas itu dari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka. Apa boleh buat, Hinata pikir dia itu hanya hantu dan hantu tidak akan menyebar gosip pada manusia kan?

"Terserah sajalah, yang penting asal jangan manusia yang menguping." Ujar Kiba.

BRAAAKKK!

Suara pintu dibuka dengan sangat kasar. Kiba dan Hinata sangat kaget dibuatnya. Ternyata ada sepasang kekasih yang berniat untuk masuk ke kelas.

'Aku kaget sekali, apa mereka sedang mengamuk?' Gumam Hinata.

"Oi Kiba, ternyata kau disini ya?" Tanya Sai berbasa-basi masuk ke kelas sambil menggandeng tangan pacarnya, Sakura.

"Memangnya ada perlu apa? Tumben sekali kau berkata seperti itu." Kata Kiba.

"Haha, Tidak." Sai dan Sakurapun berjalan menghapirinya. Sai terlihat tersenyum, tapi Sakura dia memasang wajah datar.

'Sai tersenyum?' Gumam Hinata lagi.

"Kalian ini sedang pacaran ya?" Sai mencoba untuk meledek Kiba.

"Apa yang kau katakana? Bukannya kalian berdua yang sedang pacaran?" Kiba menanggapi dengan serius.

"A-anu, apa kalian mau coklat?" Tanya Hinata.

"Coklat? Boleh juga." Saipun mengambil satu dari bungkusa itu.

"Sayang, apa kau juga mau?" Tanya Sai pada Sakura.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawab Sakura dengan ketus.

"Kau ini, coklat itu bisa untuk memperbaiki suasana hati. Cobalah!" Sai mencoba membujuknya, tapi Sakura malah melangkah pergi meninggalkan pacarnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Kiba.

Sai tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja. Hanya sedang terjadi kesalah pahaman kecil."

"Begitu ya."

"Ya. Sebaiknya aku harus menemaninya. Hinata, terimakasih coklatnya ya."

"Iya." Jawab Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu sedikit tertegun dengan tingkah mereka berdua dan Hinata terus saja memandangi Sai.

"Dasar orang pacaran." Gerutu Kiba.

"Apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh?" balik bertanya Hinata.

"Aneh apanya, orang pacaran bertengkar itu wajar kan?"

"Tidak, maksudku ini bukan pertengkaran biasa. ini pertengkaran yang sangat hebat."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari aura mereka. Mungkin secara fisik kau melihat Sakuralah yang sedang marah, tapi yang sebenarnya Sai yang sedang marah besar."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, warna aura Sai adalah hijau meski sebagian kecil ada beberapa warna lain. Tapi warna hijau itu gelap, lebih gelap dari Sakura."

"Tapi dia tadi tersenyum, kan?"

"Itu hanya senyum palsu, Sai adalah tipe orang yang selalu bisa menutupi perasaan sebenarnya."

'Aura, dengan melihat aura mereka saja dia bisa membaca apa yang baru saja terjadi meski tidak spesifik apa masalahnya. Dia benr-benar memiliki kekuatan supranatural.' Gumam Kiba.

"Memangnya warna aura Sakura apa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sebagian besar berwarna merah."

"Lalu aku?"

"Warnamu kuning, kau tipe orang yang mempunyai semangat tinggi, keyakinan yang kuat tapi sepertinya kau tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain."

"Wahahaha…Kau hebat sekali bisa menebak karakterku. Jangan-jangan kau secara diam-diam sudah memperhatikanku ya?"

"Jangan GR kau!"

"Hahahaha hanya bercanda saja."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa dengan mudah percaya padaku dengan menceritakan rahasiamu?"

"Itu karena….. karena aku yakin bahwa kita mempunyai sisi yang sama. Kita mempunyai sebuh rahasia yang berposisi sama, jika terbongkar maka orang akan menganggapmu aneh."

Tak lama kemudian bel tanda istirahat berakhirpun berbunyi, murid-muridpun masuk ke kelas dan pelajaranpun kembali dimulai.

Singkat cerita pelajaranpun berakhir, semua murid beranjak pulang. Saat ini Hinata sedang berada di ruangan loker, dia mulai mengganti sepatunya dan sejenak berdiam diri menatap isi lokernya.

'Hari ini ada yang memberi coklat padaku, aku senang. Coklatnya manis, dan dia banyak bicara..' Gumam Hinata sambul memandangi sebuah foto anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang merangkul seorang anak perempuan.

Gadis ini berniat untuk memakan coklat itu lagi, diapun mulai membuka tasnya. Tapi sayang sepertinya coklat itu tertinggal di kelas.

"Yah,,, terpaksa aku harus kembali ke kelas." Dengan sedikit berlari Hinata kembali ke kelasnya

Tapi saat dia membuka pintu kelas, ternyata masih ada Sakura di sana. Gadis bermata lavender itupun masuk ke kelas dan mengambil bungkusan merah muda yang dia letakan di bawah meja.

"Ada yang tertinggal ya?" Tanya Sakura sambul tersenyum.

"Iya, aku meninggalkan sesuatu." Jawab Hinata, kembali dia tertegun melihat Sakura.

'Warnanya semakin gelap, haruskah aku memastikannya? Bagaimana jika dia tidak mau bicara?' gumam Hinata.

"_Tapi aku tidak mau hanya gara-gara aku berbeda menyebabkanku sulit mendapatkan teman"_

Kembali dia teringat pada kata-kata yang diucapkan Kiba.

'Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya.' Gumam Hinata lagi, diapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sai?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja."

"Kau berbohong."

"Baiklah-baik. Kami tadi hanya sedikit bertengkar, tapi masalah kami saat ini sudah selesai." Sakurapun tersenyum.

"Jika sudah selesai, kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Sakura kembali berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, semua yang ada pada dirimu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Bahkan aku lihat masalahmu bertambah panjang."

Kali ini Sakura tidak menjawab apapun, kepalanya tertunduk. Isak tangis gadis itu mulai terdengar. Tak disangka Sakurapun bangkit dan bediri dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

_**-TBC-**_

Terimakasih telah membaca chapter 2, apa ada peningkatan dari chapter 1? Aku harap sih ada.

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya. Daaaahhhh….


	3. Gosip

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Gossip_**

Kali ini Sakura tidak menjawab apapun, kepalanya tertunduk. Isak tangis gadis itu mulai terdengar. Tak disangka Sakurapun bangkit dan bediri dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

Sontak Hinata kaget mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, ini urusanku dengan Sai. Kau, kau sama saja dengan mereka. Aku tahu kau ini sedang berpura-pura baik padaku agar kau bisa mendapat informasi lalu menyebarkannya agar desas-desus itu semakin parah, iya kan?" Kata Sakura lagi dengan penuh emosi.

"Desas-desus apa?"

"Jangan berlaga bodoh didepanku, aku tahu kau sudah mengetahuinya. Jadi jangan harap aku akan membuka mulut untukmu!"

Hinata sedikit terdiam mendengar perkataannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tak jadi masalah jika kau tidak mau berbagi bercerita. Tapi asal kau ketahui saja, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka bergosip." Hinatapun beranjak dari sana dengan wajah yang dingin, sementara Sakura dia kembali duduk dan menangis di tempat duduknya.

Musim semipun tiba menggantikan musim dingin, tapi meski musim berganti gossip itu malah menjadi-jadi.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, gadis bermata lavender baru saja meninggalkan ruang kelasnya. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju toilet.

"Ah, yang benar?" Kata seorang gadis yang berkerimun disana.

"Iya benar, ternyata dia berselingkuh di belakang Sai dengan Sasuke." Kata temannya.

"Ternyata hanya luarnya saja yang manis."

'Dasar tukang gossip, apa jangan-jangan gossip ini yang dimaksudkan Sakura? Aku harap aku dapat mendengar hal yang lain lagi.' Gumam Hinata, tak lama diapun telah sampai di toilet wanita

'Lega sekali rasanya.' Gumam Hinata sambil mencuci tangannya lalu dia bercermin dan membereskan poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mendengar kembali gossip itu.

"Kalian tahu tidak, katanya Sakura mencoba mencium Sasuke di taman belakang tapi untungnya tidak berhasil." Kata seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk ke toilet.

"Haaaahh….?!" Kata temannya seolah tak percaya.

"Aku kira dia gadis baik-baik, ternyata dia hanya gadis _kegatelan_ saja."

'Tidak mungkin, itu sangat jauh sekali dari karakter Sakura. pantas saja dia sefrustasi itu. Tega sekali yang membuat gossip ini. Ah, tidak ini bukan gossip lagi. Ini sudah memfitnah namanya.' Gumam Hinata lagi dan diapun segera meninggalkan toilet.

Dipihak lain tepatnya di taman belakang terdengar sedikit suara berisik. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari percakapan dua sejoli yang sedang bertengkar.

"Aku tidak selingkuh, Sai! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu?" Kata Sakura.

"Jika kau tidak selingkuh kenapa sampai ada gossip seperti ini?" tanya Sai dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu. HAAAAHHH! Semua omong kosong ini semakin membuatku gila."

"Ya benar, kau memang gila. Kau gila karena kemarin kau berusaha mencium Sasuke di taman belakang ini, kan?"

"A-apa? Gossip apa lagi ini?!"

"Heh, jangan berpura-pura di depanku!"

"Dengar ya, itu sama sekali tidak benar. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Memangnya siapa yang member tahumu, kau mau saja mendengarkan gossip murahan itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu, jika kau benar tidak melakukannya, kenapa kata ibumu kemarin kau pulang terlambat?"

"Ibu?"

"Ya, ibumu kemarin menelponku dan katanya kau pulang terlambat. Kemana saja kau?"

"Kemarin aku hanya diam di kelas dan aku pergi ke taman kota, jika kau tak percaya tanya saja pada Kiba. Dia yang melihatku di taman."

"Heh, jangan membawa-bawa orang lain dalam masalah ini ya!"

"Aku tidak membawa-bawa orang lain, dia hanya saksi agar kau tidak terus percaya pada gossip murahan itu. Lalu kau ini kenapa sih, kau itu lebih percaya pada gossip dari pada percaya pada pacarmu sendiri?!"

"Haaaahhh! Diam kau!" Setelah puas bertengkar dengan Sakura, Sai langsung meninggalkannya sendirian di sana.

'Tuhan, kenapa jadi serumit ini.' Gumam Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tanpa berdiam diri lebih lama lagi, gadis bemata hijau ini juga pergi dari tempat itu. Dia berjalan sambil memikirkan gosip-gosip di sekolahnya yang semakin parah.

Saat ini Sakura berjalan melewati lapangan basket, ternyata disana ada beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain basket dan juga beberapa anak perempuan yang menyemangati mereka.

"Shikamaru, disini!" Kata anak laki-laki berambut emo itu.

"Baik." Jawab Shikamaru.

Tapi sayang tidak bisa menangkapnya dan bola itu keluar lapangan.

"Aduh kau ini bagaimana, kau sendiri yang minta tapi kau tidak bisa menangkapnya." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Maaf-maaf…." Sasuke langsung mengejarnya.

Sementara sikulit bundar berwarna oranye itu terus menggelinding dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura, tolong bolanya!" Pinta Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangan.

'Sasuke….' Gumam Sakura dengan sedikit bengong.

"Tolong bolanya, Sakura!"

Sakurapun memungut bola itu.

'Kenapa…. kenapa aku digosipkan seperti ini denganmu, kenapa? Gara-gara waktu itu, waktu itu kau yang mengajakku untuk pulang bersama. Tapi akhirnya hidupku berantakan. Dasar bodoh…. Kau memang bodoh, Sasuke!' Gumam gadis itu lagi, tapi….

"RASAKAN INI!" Sakura melempar bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga tepat kea rah Sasuke dan….

BUKKKK!

Sangat tepat sasaran, bola itu tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke dan pria malang itupun terjatuh.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan heran, tapi sayangnya gadis berambut merah muda itu tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terjatuh.

Bisik-bisikpun mulai terdengar kembali, baru saja gadis itu bertindak, langsung dikomentari oleh para bigos.

"Heeehhh lihat dia melempar bolanya pada Sasuke."

"Pasti Sasuke kesakitan."

"Apa dia melakukan itu gara-gara jengkel kerana gagal mencium Sasuke ya?"

"Iya-iya, mungkin kau benar."

"DIAM KALIAN!" Sakura yang jengkel langsung saja berteriak di depan mereka. Tanpa memperpanjang lagi urusannya, gadis bermata hijau itu pergi tanpa menghiraukan bisik-bisik mereka yang lanjut.

Di waktu yang hanpir bersamaan, di kelas 1-G terlihat 3 anak laki-laki yang sedang berkumpul, salah satunya adalah Kiba. Dia sangat antusias sekali bercerita pada teman-temannya.

"Apa kau kencing dibalik pohon? Kapan kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Hahahahahaha….. waktu musim dingin kemarin dan kau tahu, penunggu pohon itu marah dan aku tidak bisa keluar dari situ." Kata Kiba.

"Memangnya dimana lokasinya?" Tanya Rock Lee.

"Tidak jauh dari kedai ramen Ichiraku ada persimpangan, nah di situ."

"Oh, pantas saja. Itukan persimpangan paling angker yang ada di kota ini."

"Pe-persimpangan angker?"

"Ya, Lee benar. Orang sekitar sering menyebutnya persimpangan setan, karena tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah rumah tua banyak hantunya yang terhalangi ribunan pohon-pohon besar. Apa kau melihat rumah itu, Kiba?" Tanya Gaara.

"Em, samar-samar aku seperti melihat sebuah bangunan. Aku rasa itu mungkin rumah yang kau maksud." Ujar Kiba.

"Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita pergi ke rumah tua itu?" Lee mengeluarkan usulnya.

"Mau apa kita ke sana?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kita beruji nyali saja, lagi pula besok malam kan malam minggu."

"Benar juga, bagaimana denganmu Kiba, kau setuju?"

"Ba-bagaimana ya?"

"Kau takut ya? Hahahaha" Lee berusaha memancingnya agar dia juga ikut pergi.

"Enak saja aku tidak takut."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut." Kata Gaara.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat."

Tak lama, Sai baru saja masuk ke ruangan kelas.

"Oi Sai, kemari sebentar!" Pinta Gaara.

"Ada apa, tumben sekali kau memanggilku." Kata Sai sambil menghapiri mereka.

"Ah kau ini, dengar kami akan mengadakan uji nyali di rumah tua yang ada di persimpangan setan. Kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Uji nyali, rumah tua, persimangan setan? Kau gila ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, kau takut ya?" Lee mencoba menggoda Sai.

"Bukan masalah takut atau tidaknya, tapi menurut berita yang aku dengar orang yang masuk ke rumah tua itu akan selalu diikuti hantu kemanapun dia pergi."

"A-apa, yang benar?" Kiba mulai ketakutan.

"Tapi bukannya Kiba berhasi keluar dari hutan yang ada di persimpangan itu. Jadi menurutku rumah tua dan hutan itu tidak akan berbeda jauh, kan?" Ujar Gaara.

"Keluar dari hutan? Kau tersesat dihutan itu, kapan?" Tanya Sai dengan kaget.

"Waktu musim dingin kemarin." Jawab Kiba.

"Kau keluar malam itu juga atau keesokan harinya?"

"Tentu saja malam itu juga, memangnya kenapa kau bertanya sampai sejauh itu?"

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya, itu mustahil."

"A-anu sebenarnya waktu itu ada seseorang yang menolongku keluar dari sana."

"Benarkah, siapa? Siapa orang itu?" Tanya Lee.

"Dia…. dia Hinata."

"APA?" Kata mereka bertiga secara bersamaan.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, bagaimana dia melakukannya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dia gadis yang sangat berani." Puji Lee dengan air mata yang berlinang karena terharu.

Tiba-tiba Kiba teringat dengan perkataan Hinata, bahwa dia tidak ingin ada orang lain tahu mengenai kemampuannya.

"Em…. Tanya saja pada orangnya." Kata Kiba, dia tidak bisa berbohong pada siapapun.

"Sangat tidak bisa dipercaya, apa jangan-jangan dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu?" Tanya Sai.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, tanya saja pada…"

"Oi, Hinata." Belum selesai bicara, Lee sudah memanggilnya duluan dengan spontan Hinatapun menoleh.

"Lee, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kiba.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang tanya saja pada orangnya, ya sekarang aku tanya pada orangnya." Jawab Lee.

'Aduh, gawat.' Gumam Kiba.

"Hinata bisa kau kemari sebentar?" Pinta Lee.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata, gadis itupun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata, Kiba bilang kau yang telah menolongnya saat tersesat di hutan dekat persimpangan setan itu, kan?"

Dengan spontan Hinata langsung menatap Kiba, dia khawatir Kiba membocorkan rahasianya.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Lanjut Lee.

"A-anu, waktu itu aku melihat Kiba sedang mondar-mandir seperti orang bingung di sana. Jadi aku membawanya keluar dari hutan itu." Jelas Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hanya menghampirinya dan membawanya keluar."

"Apa benar hanya semudah itu?" Tanya Sai.

"Iya memangnya kenapa kalian menanyakan hal itu?"

"Setahuku di hutan itu ada penunggunya, tak mudah keluar dari sana dan katanya untuk keluar dari sana hanya ada dua pilihan, menunggu matahari terbit atau berkomunikasi dengan mereka. Tapi Kiba tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu, apa jangan-jangan kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu?" Tanya Sai yang berlaga seperti detektif.

"Ti-tidak, waktu itu aku hanya menghampirinya dan menuntunnya keluar, itu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Oh, ternyata seperti itu. Kau memang sangat berani, Hinata." Ujar Gaara.

'Hampir saja. Dasar bodoh, kenapa dia menceritakan tentang kejadian itu, untung saja tidak ketahuan. Awas saja kalau rahasiaku sampai terbongkar gara-gara dia.' Gumam Hinata.

"Oh iya Hinata, kau kan gadis pemberani. Apa kau mau ikut beruji nyali bersama kami ke rumah tua yang ada di dalam hutan itu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Uji nyali?" Hinata malah bertanya balik.

"Ya, kami berempat akan ke sana besok malam. Kau juga ikut ya..!" Lee membujuk Hinata.

"Tapi…tapi… jika aku ikut, aku takut merepotkan kalian."

"Kau ini bicara apa, tak ada istilah merepotkan. Bukannya kita ini teman?" Tanya Kiba.

"Teman, aku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Benar, jangan-jangan kau tidak menganggap kami ini teman ya?" Kata Lee.

"Tidak-tidak, bukan begitu. Tentu saja aku menganggap kalian ini temanku."

"Bagus, berarti besok malam kau ikut kan?" Tanya Kiba untuk meyakinkan dan gadis itupun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ok, sudah diputuskan kita berlima akan pergi.!" Ujar Gaara dengan semangat.

'Teman, teman pertama di SMA. Aku sangat senang.' Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum dan tanpa dia sadari Kiba memperhatikannya.

'Dia tersenyum.' Gumam Kiba sambil membulatkan matanya. 'Ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang putih dan dingin seperti salju, dia mempunyai senyuman yang hangat. Sehangat musim semi.' Gumam Kiba.

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah membaca, menurut kalian bagaimana uji nyali mereka nanti? Hal apa saja yang akan terjadi di persimpangan setan itu? tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	4. Kenangan Ramen

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

Hallo minna-san, gimana kabarnya? Akhirnya kita ketemu lagi di chapter 4. Oh iya, maaf ni sebelumnya ada perubahan rencana. Maaf... maaf banget, chapter ini bukan tentang uji nyali. Soalnya aku menghadirkan 1 narasumber yang nantinya bisa menceritakan kisah masalalunya Hinata dan Naruto. Soalnya sepele, tapi ceritanya malah panjang. Sekali lagi maaf ya, terutama buat Sabaku-san yang sudah menanti-nanti.

Tapi tenang, di bagian akhir akan ada perjuangan awal uji nyali mereka. Penasaran seperti apa ceritanya? Ok langsungsaja, selamat membaca.

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Kenangan Ramen_**

'Dia tersenyum.' Gumam Kiba sambil membulatkan matanya. 'Ternyata dibalik wajahnya yang putih dan dingin seperti salju, dia mempunyai senyuman yang hangat. Sehangat musim semi.' Gumam Kiba.

Keesokan harinya di kedai ramen Ichiraku, tiga sekawan yaitu Gaara Kiba dan Rock Lee sedang asik-asiknya menyantap ramen dan sesekali terdengar percakapan antara mereka.

"Apa kita akan benar-benar ke sana?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja, bukannya kita sudah sepakat." Jawab Lee.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, kau takut ya?" Gaara mencoba untuk meledek.

"Bukan begitu, jika hanya kita bertiga saja aku tidak akan ikut." Kata Kiba.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bukannya kita bertiga sering melakukan apapun bersama-sama, aku rasa akan membosankan jika tidak ada tambahan anggota."

"Apa membosankan katamu, jadi kau sudah bosan dengan kami?" Lee mulai naik darah mendengarnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya ingin ada anggota baru saja. Lagi pula ini adalah uji nyali pertama kita di lokasi yang paling angker di kota ini, kan? Jika kita menambah anggota dan seandainya terjadi apa-apa saat uji nyali itu kita tidak akan terlalu kesusahan."

"Benar juga, tapi apa yang bisa diandalkan dari mereka?" Tanya Lee.

"Kalian sudah tahu kan Hinata adalah gadis yang pemberani, pikirannya selalu positif jadi dia tidak akan merepotkan jika dibandingkan gadis-gadis lain. Lalu Sai, aku rasa dia cukup mengetahui hal-hal yang berbau mistik di tempat itu." Jelas Kiba.

"Kalau begitu aku setuju pada pendapatmu."

"Tapi tunggu sebentar!" Ujar Gaara.

"Ah sudah, tambah banyak malah tambah bagus kan?" Lee berusaha meyakinkan Gaara, Tapi nampaknya pria berambut merah itu masih menimang-nimang pendapat Kiba. Sementara Kiba, dia hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyuapkan mie pada mulutnya.

'Ternyata sifat Lee yang mudah dipengaruhi sangat berguna di saat seperti ini dan Gaara, dia terlalu lama memutuskan sesuatu. Aku rasa dia baru bisa memutuskan esok pagi. Hahaha…. Hinata aku harap kau datang. Hanya kau harapan kami.' Gumam Kiba.

Tak lama waktu berselang, pria berambut hitampun datang.

"Wah ternyata aku terlambat ya?" Ujar Sai.

"Oh Sai, tidak. Masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi." Ujar Gaara sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 23.15.

"Apa kau mau pesan ramen, Sai?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ah tidak usah, aku masih kenyang. Oh ya, sepertinya Hinata belum datang?"

"Ya, Sepertinya kita jangan berharap banyak dia akan datang. Dia kan anak perempuan, terbilang berbahaya apabila saat ini dia berkeliaran di luar." Ujar Lee.

"Dia pasti datang." Kata Kiba.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bukannya kita sudah sepakat?"

"Ya baiklah, terserah kau saja. Oh ya Sai, apa pacarmu itu tahu kau sedang bersama kami?"

"Ya, tentu saja dia tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak juga?"

Sai tertawa kecil.

"Dia gadis penakut, dia tak akan datang jika memang kita undang."

"Oh ya, mengenai rumor yang sedang tersebar di sekolah apa itu benar?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Tegas Sai. "Ternyata kau juga mengetahuinya ya?"

"Begitulah, sepertinya kau harus banyak bersabar Sai dan tetaplah percaya pada pacarmu. Aku sangat tidak percaya jika dia seperti itu."

Sai sedikit tergegun mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul, maaf aku terlambat." Ujar seorang gadis yang baru saja datang.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau datang juga Hinata." Kata Kiba.

"Kau berharap sekali dia datang, jangang-jangan kau dan Hinata…." Kata-kata Lee terpotong oleh Kiba.

"Diam kau!"

"Hahahaha…. Hanya bercanda. Jentelmen." Kata Lee sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Hinata apa kau mau pesan ramen?" Tanya Gaara.

"Boleh juga." Kata gadis itu, lalu Hinatapun duduk di bangku sebelah Kiba, karena hanya itu bangku kosong yang tersisa.

"Paman Tolong satu lagi ramennya ya!" Pinta Gaara.

"Baik." Jawab paman Teuchi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ramenpun telah siap. Gadis berambut panjang ini langsung menyuapkan mie dalam mulutnya.

'Dulu aku juga pernah dipesankan ramen seperti ini.' Gumam Hinata.

**_Flashback_**

Gwuuukk…. Gwuuukkk…

"Em, Hinata kau lapar tidak?" Tanya anak berambut pirang.

"Oh, jadi itu suara perutmu ya?" Hinata kecil malah bertanya balik.

"Hehehe… iya, aku jadi malu. Kita makan ramen yuk!"

"Tapi Naruto, uang jajanku tidak cukup untuk satu porsi ramen."

"Ah tenang saja, kita bisa pesan setengah porsi. Lagi pula uang jajanku juga tidak cukup jika membeli satu porsi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ujar gadis kecil bermata lavender.

Merekapun pergi ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku langganan Naruto, saat di perjalanan anak bermata biru itu terus saja mengoceh tentang Ramen Ichiraku yang paling enak. Sementara Hinata, dia hanya bisa mendengarkan _curcol_ teman dekatnya yang sangat memuja ramen buatan paman Teuchi.

Singkat cerita mereka telah sampai di kedai ramen itu.

"Paman…" Panggil Naruto.

"Oh, ternyata kau Naruto." Kata pedagang ramen itu.

"Hihihi… tolong ramen setengah porsinya dua ya!"

"Siap."

Sejak saaat itu Hinata juga menjadi langganan Ramen Ichiraku dan juga cukup akrab dengan sang pemiliknya.

**_End flashback_**

"Hinata, apa orang tuamu tahu kau keluar rumah?" Tanya Kiba, tapi sepertinya gadis itu masih berada dalam dunia khayalnya.

"Hinata..!" Kali ini Kiba sukses membuatnya tersadar.

"I-ya, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit kaget.

"Apa orang tuamu tahu kau keluar rumah?"

"Tidak. Mereka sedang diluar kota, jadi aku bebas keluar rumah."

"Tadi kau sedang melamun ya?"

"Sedikit."

"Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Hinata sedikit tergegun.

"Em, bukan apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil saja."

"Hei Hinata, cepat selesaikan makanmu! 15 menit lagi kita akan berangkat ke lokasi." Ujar Lee.

"Baik." Jawab Hinata, gadis itupun mulai mempercepat makannya.

"Memangnya kalian ini mau kemana?" Tanya paman Teuchi.

"Kami akan ke persimpangan." Jawab Sai.

"Persimpangan, untuk apa kalian ke persimpangan dijam-jam segini? Inikan sudah hampir tengah malam."

"Hanya untuk sebuah ekspedisi dan uji nyali saja, paman. Lagi pula kami tidak akan lama." Ujar Gaara.

"Begitu ya, jika aku jadi kalian aku tidak akan ke sana."

"Kenapa paman?" Tanya Lee.

"Karena waktu aku masih muda aku juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengan kalian. Aku dan teman-temanku berniat untuk beruji nyali di rumah tua yang ada di dalam hutan persimpangan itu, tapi baru saja sampai ke hutan kami semua…... Ah, seharusnya aku tidak menceritakan hal ini pada kalian."

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya paman? Ceritakan saja!" Kata Kiba dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kami semua…." Pria setengah baya itu menengok kanan kiri seperti memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

"Ka-kami semua?" Tanya Gaara mulai gemetar.

"Kami semua…"

Suasanapun hening.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA! Wanita berambut panjang berkimono putih itu menampakan dirinya di hadapan kami. Kami berlari ke segala arah, lalu salah satu temanku terjebak di hutan itu dan baru esok pagi dia bisa pulang."

Semua orang yang ada disana sukses dibuat kaget dengan teriakan yang tiba-tiba dari si penjual ramen.

'Wanita berambut panjang berkimono putih? Sudah aku duga, pasti dia. Itu adalah sosok yang menahan Kiba di hutan waktu itu.' gumam Hinata.

"Jadi apa kalian masih tetap akan pergi?" Tanya si penjual ramen.

"Tentu saja paman. Aku semakin bersemangat setelah mendengar hal yang kau ceritakan itu! Yoss, Jentelmen!" Lagi-lagi Lee Mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Haaaah…. Ya sudah terserah kalian saja. Yang jelah aku sudah memperingatkan kalian."

"Aku rasa kita bisa pergi sekarang, aku sudah selesai." Kata Hinata.

"Bagus kita pergi sekarang." Kata Lee dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

Merekapun langsung membayar ramen yang telah mereka makan, tapi pada saat Hinata menyerahkan uangnya….

"Hei, kau. Rasanya aku kenal. Tapi tunggu dulu." Paman Teuchi nampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat siapa gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Paman tidak ingat padaku?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, kau kan anak perempuan yang selalu dengan Naruto. Hahaha ternyata kau sudah besar ya? Kemana saja kau, apa kau pindah ke luar kota?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sibuk dengan tugas sekolah."

"Jadi kalian sudah sangat akrab ya?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tentu saja, dulu Hinata adalah pelanggan setiaku. Dia selalu datang kemari dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua selalu memesan ramen setengah porsi, karena mereka telah menjadi pelanggan tetap aku sering memberi mereka bonus setengah porsi lagi. Tapi sayang setelah Naruto meninggal Hinata mulai jarang kemari."

"Naruto?"

"Dia teman masa kecilku." Jawab Hinata. Hinata terlihat sedikit sedih mendengar penjelasan dari Paman Teuchi, tadinya dia berniat tak akan menyapa paman itu agar dia tidak membahas masalah Naruto lagi. Tapi sayang, ternyata sang pemilik kedai ramen ini masih ingat dengannya.

"Hinata, kau juga mau pergi ke persimpangan itu?" Tanya Paman Teuchi.

"Iya paman."

"Berani sekali kau, tapi itu bukan hal yang aneh lagi."

"Bukan hal yang aneh? Apa kau sering ke sana Hinata." Tanya Sai.

"Ti-tidak." Hinata sedikit gugup.

"Hey, kenapa jadi malah mengobrol? Bukannya kalian akan segera berangkat ke sana?" Paman Teuchi berusaha melngalihkan pembicaraan.

'Aneh, tadi paman Teuchi melarang kita untuk pergi ke sana. Tapi sekarang kenapa dia jadi mendukung kami dan meminta kami agar bergegas pergi? Sepertinya ada yang ditutup-tutupi disini.' Gumam Sai.

"Benar juga, baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang." Ujar Lee, merekapun pamit pada pemilik kedai ramen itu dan beranjak menuju persimpangan.

'Hampir saja, untung saja paman mengalihkan pembicaraan.' Gumam Hinata.

Perjalanan dari kedai ramen ke persimpangan sekitar 10 menit jika berjalan kaki, dinginnya angin malam mulai menembus kulit mereka. Tapi itu tak jadi penghalang, karena rintangan yang sesungguhnya di mulai saat mereka memasuki hutan.

Saat ini mereka berjalan secara berpasangan, Gaara dengan Lee, Kiba dengan Hinata dan Sai sendirian. Dia berada di antara barisan Lee dan Kiba. Saat di perjalanan terkadang terdengan percakapan singkat seperti ini.

"Hinata, Naruto itu...?" Tanya Kiba.

"Hmm..." Jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa dia meninggal?"

"Tertabrak oleh mobil, ah sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya saat ini." Kata Hinata yang sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah."

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Saat ini aku sedang sensitif."

"Em oh iya, aku mau tanya kau berarti sudah lama mengenal paman Teuchi. Apa berarti dia juga tahu tentang itu?" tanya Kiba dengan sedikit membisik.

"Ya, tentu dia tahu."

"Pantas saja."

Tanpa mereka sadari Sai mengupung pembicaraan mereka.

'Apa maksudnya sudah tahu itu? Ini semakin menarik saja, jangan-jangan gadis ini mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak di ketahui banyak orang dan memang sengaja dia sembunyikan.' gumam Sai.

"Oh iya teman-taman, aku ingin tanya sesuatu pada kalian." Kata Gaara sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan merekapun ikut berhenti.

"Apa menurut kalian paman Teuchi itu berbicara jujur?" Tanya Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku hanya masih memikirkan perkataanya yang melihat sosok itu, jika kita mendapatkah hal yang sama bagaimana?"

"Kita pulang saja." Ujar Sai.

"Kenapa, sangat gampang sekali kau mengatakan hal itu. Kita kan sudah sampai sejauh ini?" Lee memprotes Sai.

"Aku rasa apapun yang terjadi kita jangan sampai berpencar. Jika kau merasa takut, jangan lari. Saling berdekatan dan berpegangan tangan. Mungkin dengan begitu kita akan merasa lebih aman." Ujar Hinata.

"Boleh juga, tapi aku tak mungkin takut." Kata Lee dengan sombong.

"Em, apa ada yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu?" Tiba-tiba saja Sai bertanya seperti itu, sontak Hinata dan Kiba terkejut.

"Kau ini, tentu saja tidak ada." Jawab Kiba dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal jika salah satu diantara kita ada yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan mereka, pasti akan lebih aman jika meminta izin pada mereka dulu."

"Sudah aku bilang kan tidak ada diantara kita yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Jika kau bisa, kenapa tidak kau saja yang meminta izin pada para hantu itu?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya saja."

"Tapi kau itu seperti memaksa."

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, apa kalian tidak bisa tenang sedikit?" Hinata berusaha menenangkan mereka berdua.

"Jika kalian masih bertengkar saat tiba disana, aku yakin akan terjadi sesuatu. Karena secara tidak langsung kalian telah menjadi pusat perhatian mereka." Hinata menambahkan lagi.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Berdiam diri disini tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa kan?" Ujar Gaara.

Singkat cerita, mereka telah sampai di persimpangan, suasananya sangat sunyi sekali hanya bunyi serangga yang terdengar di sana.

"Jadi kita masuk sekarang?" Tanya Lee sambil mengeluarkan lampu senternya dan mereka semuapun juga ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan lampu senter mereka.

"Eh sebentar, aahhh sial. Lampu senterku tidak menyala. Padahal tadi aku cek nyala." Ujar Kiba sambil memukul-mukul senternya.

"Kau bisa pegang lampu senter punyaku, ini ambilah!" Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan lampu senternya.

"Baiklah terimakasih. Ayo kita masuk!" Ujar Kiba.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki kawasan hutan itu, bulu kuduk merekapun langsung berdiri. Bunyi angin, serangga dan binatang malam menjadikan tempat itu menjadi sangat seram.

"Tu-tunggu...!" Ujar Gaara yang tertingga di belakang.

Mereka semua berhenti dan melihatnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Gaara?" Tanya Lee.

"Lu-lututku Ge-gemetar." Kemudian Gaarapun menyatukan kedua lutunya agar tidak gemetar, tapi sayang lutunya masih gemetar. Merasa tak berhasil, pria berambut merah itu langsung jongkok dan memeluk lutunya. Bukannya berhenti malah seluruh badannya ikut gemetar.

"Ba-bantu aku-u, a-ku tidak bi-bisa berhen-ti"

Lee yang melihat teman dekatnya membutuhkan bantuanpun segera datang menghampirinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Lee.

"Ter-serah kau saja, ya-yang penting aku ti-tidak gem-etaran"

Lee sedikit bingun dibuatnya, dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil memperhatikan keadaan Gaara.

"Apa boleh buat!" Dengan sigap Lee langsung memeluk Gaara, tapi sayang Lee juga ikut gemetar.

"Kiba, bantu aku!" Ujar Lee, tanpa berbikir panjang lagi pria berambut coklat itu langsung berlari dan memeluk mereka dan hasilnya sama saja. Mereka bertiga jadi bergemetar-gemetar ria dalam satu pelukan.

_[Apaan tuh bergemetar-gemetar ria?]_

'Apa-apaan mereka bertiga?' Hinata heran dengan tingkah aneh mereka.

Tapi dengan tenang, Sai melangkah menghampiri mereka. Kemudian dia berjongkok.

"Gaara kau ini kenapa, kenapa kau malah jadi ketakutan? Kita sudah sejauh inikan?" Tanya Sai.

"A-aku tidak ta-takut ko." Kata Gaara.

"Jentelmen!" Ujar Sai mengacungkan jempolnya ke hadapan mereka. Dengan sedikit tertegun Gaarapun langsung mengacungkan jempolnya dan disatukan dengan jempol Sai.

"Je-jentelmen." Kata Gaara yang masih gemetar.

"Jentelmen." Kibapun mengikuti.

"Yoss! Jentelmen." Kata Lee dengan penuh semangat.

"Jentelmen?" Bukannya bergabung, Hinata malah bertingkah kebingungan dengan kata jentelmen yang mereka ucapkan.

Sai tertawa kecil.

"Jentelmen adalah kata-kata sakti kami untuk mengeluarkan keberanian." Jelas Sai.

"Bergabunglah Hinata!" Pinta Lee.

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Hinata

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" Kiba bertanya balik.

Dengan sedikit tersenyum gadis itupun bergabung dengan mereka, mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan menyatukannya.

"Jentelmen."

Singkat cerita Gaarapun sudah tidak gemetaran lagi, merekapun bangkit dan melanjutkan berjalanan menuju rumah tua yang berjarak 10m dari posisi mereka.

Lee berjalan paling depan, langkah kakinnya sangat pasti. Tangannya memegang sebuah senter yang menerangi jalan mereka. Otaknya berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diterangi oleh cahaya lampu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"A-apa itu?" Lampu senter Lee menerangi sesuatu yang berwarna putih.

**_-TBC-_**

Ha ha ha... terimakasih telah membaca, bagaimana? Maaf ya kalo sedikit lebay hehehe... maaf kalo masih ada typo, aku sudah beberapa kali membacanya tapi selalu saja ada yang salah.

Oh ya, apa ada masukan? Jika ada silahkan review, aku tunggu.

Sekali lagi terimakasih, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Bye bye...


	5. Uji Nyali

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

**Peringatan!**

Jangan membaca chapter ini sambil makan!

Aku serius...

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Uji Nyali_**

Lee berjalan paling depan, langkah kakinnya sangat pasti. Tangannya memegang sebuah senter yang menerangi jalan mereka. Otaknya berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diterangi oleh cahaya lampu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"A-apa itu?" Lampu senter Lee menerangi sesuatu yang berwarna putih.

Dengan sangat gemetar Lee terus menerangi benda putih itu.

"Aku rasa seseorang harus memeriksa benda itu." Ujar Hinata.

"Pu-putih... putih... Je-jentelmen." Ujar Gaara sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

'Sepertinya Gaara tak kan mungkin bisa maju, baru masuk hutan saja dia sudah gemetaran setengah mati.' Gumam gadis bermata lavender itu, lalu Hinatapun menatap Kiba yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Je-jentel, jentel-men!" Kiba gemetar.

"Jentel-meeenn!" Sai juga sama saja.

"Em, Lee apa kau..." Belum gadis itu selesai bicara, Lee sudah mengacungkan Jempolnya dengan gemetar.

"Yo-yo-yo-yoss! Jentel-me-men!" Ujar Lee.

"Haaaahhh..." Gadis itu mengelah nafas. "Baiklah aku saja yang lihat."

Gadis berambut panjang itupun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dia terus memperhatikan benda putih itu dan akhirnya dia telah berdiri di hadapan beda yang membuat para pria takut.

'Benda apa ini?' Gumam Hinata, gadis itupun memungutnya dan membentangkannya.

"Oh, hanya sebuah selendang berwarna putih. Aku rasa ada seseorang yang meninggalkannya di sini." Ujar gadis itu.

"Oh, Syukurlah hanya sebuah kain." Lee mulai bernafas lega.

"Dia gadis yang tidak punya rasa takut." Ujar Kiba.

"Kau benar." Sahut Sai.

Hinatapun kembali meletakan kain itu.

'Apa ini peringatan atau sambutan? Tak mungkin jika ada seseorang yang terbiasa berlalu-lalang di tempat seperti ini.' Gumam Hinata, lalu gadis itupun melihat sekitarnya.

'Hem seperti biasa, sepasang hantu bertanduk satu ada disini. Tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat gadis berkimono putih itu. Apa jangan-jangan...' Hinata sedikit menegadah.

'Ah, sudah kuduga. Berarti kain putih ini adalah miliknya, sebaiknya aku tak bilang apapun pada mereka.' Gumam Hinata lagi.

"Yoss! Jentelmen..!" Ujar Hinata sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Jadi apa kita akan melanjutkannya?"

"Tentu saja, kita belum sampai ke rumah itukan?" Ujar Lee.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo jalan!"

Merekapun kembali berjalan dan lagi-lagi...

"Huuu~~ huuu~~~ hiks.. hiks... huuu~~ huu~~ hiks..." suara tangisan tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Rasa merinding luar biasa kini mereka rasakan, mereka mulai gemetaran dan saling berdekatan satu sama lain.

'Jadi tadi adalah sebuah peringatan, haruskah aku bertindak sekarang? Tapi jika aku lakukan itu, sama saja dengan membongkar rahasiaku. Aku harus bagaimana?' Gumam gadis bermata lavender.

Tapi disisi lain pria berambut bundar itu sedang berusaha melawan rasa takutnya. Dia mengepakan kedua tangannya dan mulai berpikir keras. Matanya terpejam seakan dia tak mau mendengar rintihan tangis yang sangat mengerikan itu.

'Jika ini adalah jalan satu-satunya dengan berbicara denganmu, maka aku akan melakukannya. Aku tak mau berhenti sampai disini. Kami sudah pergi sejauh ini. Jentelmen!' Gumam Lee.

"Aku mohon dengarkan kami dulu, kami tidak bermaksud untuk membuat masalah. Kami hanya ingin lewat saja, tak ada maksud jahat, mengusik atau berbuat onar. Aku mohon, izinkan... izinkan kami untuk lewat." Ujar Lee, perlahan-lahan tangisan itupun menghilang dan mereka mulai bernafas lega. Sementara si gadis pemilik rambut panjang ini hanya bisa terpana dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Lee.

'Dia melakukannya? Aku benar-benar merasa malu, seharusnya aku yang melakukan itu buka dia.' Gumam Hinata.

"Wah.. kau hebat sekali..!" Puji Kiba.

"Benar, apa kau mempunyai kemampuan bisa melihat hantu?" Tanya Sai.

"Hahahaha kalian ini berlebihan. Tapi aku tidak mempunyai kemempuan apapun. Aku hanya teringat perkataan Sai saja. Hahahaha..." Kata Lee dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"Lee kau sangat berani. Terimakasih." Kata Hinata.

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Ayo kita jalan lagi!"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau melanjutkannya. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, semua ini membuatku gila." Gaara tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan langsung terduduk lemas diatas tanah.

"Yoss! Jentelmen.!" Lee berusaha memberikannya semangat.

"Ah, masa bodo dengan jentelmen. Aku benar-benar sudah tak sanggup lagi. Tadinya aku ikut kalian agar aku bisa melawan rasa takutku, aku benar-benar ingin melawannya. Tapi sepertinya rasa takutku terlalu besar untuk dilawan. Aku ingin pulang saja... aku benar-benar malu, aku ini terlalu somong. Aku ini lebih lemah dari pada seorang anak peremuan. Aku benar-benar malu padamu Hinata." Kata Gaara sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Hinata sedikit tertegun, tak berbasa-basi lagi dia langsung menghampirinya. Lalu dia berjongkok di hadapannya dengan sedikit mengelah nafas.

"Gaara sebenarnya kau itu lebih berani dibandingkan aku, kau telah berusaha sampai sejauh ini untuk melawan rasa takutmu dan menekan egomu untuk ikut bersama kami." Ujar Gadis itu.

'Karena yang seharusnya melakukan itu bukan Lee, tapi aku.' Gumam Hinata, lalu diapun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dengarlah, kami semua juga mempunyai rasa takut yang sama sepertimu, hanya saja persoalannya yang berbeda. Kau itu tidak sendirian, kami akan selalu ada dan kita semua akan selalu bersama-sama sampai uji nyali selesai. Aku berjanji, apaun akan aku lakukan untuk melindungi kita semua dan apapun resikonya aku tak akan pernah peduli."

"Aku juga, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun dan aku tak akan pernah peduli pada resikonya selama kita bisa terus bersama." Kiba yang faham betul apa yang Hinata maksud juga ikut berjanji.

"Bukannya kita sudah sejauh ini kan?" Ujar Sai.

Akhirnya merekapun bisa yakinkan Gaara dan merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Singkat cerita mereka telah sampai di depan rumah tua. Rumahnya terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan arsitektur rumah zaman dulu dengan rusak disana sini juga debu yang tebal dan sarang laba-laba dimana-mana.

"Ya ampun, sebenarnya sudah berapa lama rumah ini tidak ditempati. Pintunya saja sudah tidak ada." Komentar Kiba. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam sana. Baru sampai genkan, Hinata sudah bertingkah aneh.

_[Genkan adalah tempat untuk melepaskan alas kaki yang terdapat di rumah tradisional jepang]_

"Permisi..." Ucap Hinata.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sai keheranan dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Memangnya salah bilang permisi, inikan rumah?" Hinata berusaha menjelaskannya.

"Tapi disini tidak ada orang selain kita." Lee ikut-ikutan.

"Ah biar saja, aku hanya tidak ingin jadi tamu gelap disini. Lagi pula itukan hanya sekedar tatakrama saja."

"Hey, sudahlah! Sebenarnya kita ini mau bertengkar atau mau uji nyali?" Kibapun berusaha melerai mereka.

"Ya sudah. Ayo jalan!" Ujar Lee dan merekapun mulai berjala melewati lorong-lorong rumah itu.

'Andai saja mereka melihat apa yang aku lihat tadi, pasti mereka juga akan bilang permisi. Tapi ya sudah lah.' Gumam gadis bermata lavender ini.

Saat ini mereka sedang melewati ruang utama, ruangannya sangat berantakan. Tikar-tikar tradisional yang berantakan serta pembatas dinding yang sudah tidak pada tempatnya lagi. Tapi anehnya meja yang ada di ruangan itu masih berdiri tegap dan terlihat kokoh, hanya saja penuh dengan debu dan juga sarang laba-laba.

"Kita masuk?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kiba dan merekapun melihat-lihat keadaan ruangan ini.

"Ruangan yang sangat menyeramkan..." Ujar Gaara yang sedari tadi berada di belakang Lee, pria berambut merah itu terus saja menguntiti Lee dari sejak mereka masuk rumah ini.

"Uweeekkk! Uweekk!" Tiba-tiba saja Hinata bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang hamil muda.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kiba dengan cemas.

"Di sini bau darah... Uweek!" Jawab gadis itu dan mereka semua tercengan.

"Baunya sangat menyengat sekali." Lanjut gadis itu.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tak mencium apa-apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Tapi hidungku menciumnya, sangat menyengat. Aku tak menyangka jika malam hari baunya menjadi lebih tajam."

'Apa, kenapa dia bisa mencium sedang yang lain tidak? Apa gadis ini... dan tadi dia bilang jika malam hari, apa jangan-jangan waktu siang hari dia pernah ke tempat ini.' Gumam Sai.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, kita keruangan lain saja." Usul Kiba dan merekapun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Selanjutnya yang mereka masuki adalah ruanga dapur. Dapur ini sangat tradisional sekali, kompornya saja masih menggunakan tungku api dan alat-alat memasaknya juga masih terlihat lengkap, hanya saja berserakan dimana-mana.

Saat mereka masuk ke ruang dapur, terlihat dua anak kecil berlari kesana kemari, kadang-kadang berlari mengelilingi mereka dan berdiri diatas tungku. Tak jarang bocah-bocah itu ketawa-ketiwi tidak jelas di depan mereka.

'Dua anak kecil ini tidak bisa diam, berlari kesana kemari dan tertawa tidak jelas. Apa sebaiknya dibiarkan saja ya? tapi mereka sangat menggangguku..!' Gumam Hinata.

"Dapurnya tradisional sekali, aku penasaran dengan usia rumah ini." Ujar Sai.

"Mungkin usianya sudah mencapai 200 tahun." Sahut Lee.

"Tidak, usia rumah ini baru 130 tahun." Ujar Hinata.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Sai.

"A-ano... aku tahu dari orang-orang sekitar. Ya... ya benar,,, dari orang-orang sekitar." Hinata berbohong.

'Hampir saja...' gumam Hinata.

"Ah aku tak peduli berapa usia rumah ini, tapi aku suka bagian dapurnya. Sepertinya dulu disini banyak sekali tersimpan makanan." Ujar Gaara.

'Anak itu, jika urusan makanan pasti selalu tepat. Tapi memang benar, ini kan dapur?' Gumam gadis berambut panjang itu lagi.

"Em, Hinata coba kemari sebentar!" Ujar Gaara lagi

"Ada apa?"

"Coba sekarang kau berdiri di belakang tungku ini dan berpura-puralah seperti orang yang sedang memasak."

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu?"

"Ah cepat!" Gaarapun mendorong Hinata.

"Nah sekarang aku dan Lee adalah anakmu yang sedang kelaparan. Lalu Kiba adalah ayah kami, jadi sekarang cepat kau berdiri di sampingnya!" Gaarapun mendorong Kiba ke samping Hinata.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Kiba dengan heran.

"Ah sudah jangan banyak bicara..!"

"Gaara, kalau dilihat-lihat mereka cocok juga ya jadi suami-isteri?" Tiba-tiba saja Lee bertanya seperti itu.

"Iya-iya kau benar."

Wajah Hinata dan Kibapun langsung saja memerah mendengar komentar mereka.

"Hahaha wajah mereka merah..." Lee tertawa.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Sai yang sedang melihat-lihat kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari situ.

"Em... kau jadi pembatu rumah tangga yang sedang membersihkan kamar mandi saja!" Ujar Gaara dengan polos.

"A-apa kau bilang?!" Sai terlihat sedikit kesal dengan peran yang dia dapatkan.

"Ok kita mulai, action!"

"Ibu... ibu... sekarang kau sedang masak apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan bertingkah seperti anak usia 8 tahun

"A-ano... aku sedang masak..." ucapannya dipotong oleh Gaara.

"Tunggu... tunggu... biar aku tebak. Pasti kau sedang masak takoyaki."

"Takoyaki? Kenapa harus itu lagi, apa tidak ada cemilan lain yang kau suka?" Tanya Lee.

"Tidak ada, aku emang suka itu."

"Ibu ganti saja, jangan masak itu."

"Jangan bu, jangan diganti."

"Ganti!"

"Jangan!"

"Ganti!"

"Hei sudah jangan berisik! Apa tidak ada hal lain selain berisik?" Ujar Kiba melerai mereka dan Hinatapun tertegun melihatnya.

'Apa dia tidak ikut permainan ini? Aku tak menyangka sikapnya sangat dewasa dari pada kami semua.' Gumam Hinata.

"Ibumu ini sedang memasak onigiri kesukaan Ayah, iya kan sayang?" Kibapun sedikit merangkul dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Spontan wajahnya memerah dan gadis itupun membuang muka.

"Hei kau, cepat kuras bak mandinya! Kau itu niat kerja atau tidak sih?!" Sekarang Kiba bertingkah seperti majikan yang galak pada pembantu.

"Sialan kau Kiba!" Sai mulai naik darah.

'Baru saja aku bilang dia dewasa, ternyata sama saja.' Gumam gadis itu.

"Ah kenapa onigiri, takoyaki saja!" Ujar Gaara.

"Futomaki saja!" Ujar Lee.

"Tidak bisa... onigiri!" Kiba juga ikut-ikutan dan merekapun berdebat cukup lama hingga akhirnya Hinata merasa jengkel dengan tingkah mereka.

"DIAM KALIAN!" Teriak Hinata, lalu diapun merebut senter yang sedang dipegang Kiba.

"Sai berhenti mengamati kamar mandi itu!" Sai terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Tapi gadis itu malah tak menjawab.

"Kalian bertiga, jangan membuat keributan di sini!" Mereka semuapun terdiam. "Jika kalian ingin tahu apa yang aku masak sekarang, baiklah." Lalu Hinatapun menyalakan lampu senter itu dan menerangi mukanya dari bawah.

"Aku sedang memasak sup, sup kepala manusia... Kepala ini masih segar karena baru kemarin orang ini didatangi dewa kematian. Tapi jangan hawatir dagingnya sangat lembut terutama bagian otak dan juga aku menambahkan 5 bola mata serta darah segar yang banyak."

Mereka berempat tertegun melihat tingkah Hinata, lalu gadis itupun melanjutkan kembali perkataanya.

"Jika nanti saat makan malam kau mendapatkan bola mata, aku harap kau jangan sampai salah gigit. Bila kau salah gigit, cairannya akan lumer kemana-mana... dan mulutmu akan penuh dengan cairan itu. Kental dan amis... hi..hi..hi..."

"Uweekkk! Uweeekkk!" Mereka semua muntah-muntah.

"Menjijikan aku tidak tahan lagi, sepertinya ramen tadi akan keluar... Uweeekkk!" Ujar Lee sambil menutup mulutnya.

'Hahaha setidaknya aku bisa mengakhiri permainan rumah-rumahan aneh ini.' Gumam Hinata.

Tapi disisi lain keuda bocah hantu itu mulai melancarkan aksinya, dengan sangat jahil dia mencolek-colek pantat Lee.

"Gaara diamlah, kau tidak lihat sekarang aku sedang mual?" Ujar Lee.

"Diam kenapa?" Gaara balik bertanya.

Lalu bocah hantu itu mencolak pantat Gaara.

"Hei, kau ini apa-apaan? Seharusnya kau yang diam!" Ujar Gaara.

"Diam apa?"

"Halah jangan berpura-pura!"

"Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Bisik Kiba.

"Mereka sedang dijahili olah dua bocah hantu. Sebenarnya mereka tidak jahat, mereka hanya ingin bermain. Tadi juga ada perempuan separuh baya yang mengenakan kimono bunga-bunga di kamar mandi. Dia berlumuran darah, untung saja tadi Sai tidak masuk ke sana." Jawab Hinata.

"Hey, kalian sedang bicara apa? Kenapa bisik-bisik seperti itu?" Tanya Sai yang penasaran dengan tingkah mereka berdua.

"Tidak, kami tidak bicara apa-apa." Jawab Kiba.

"Gaara, Lee, diamlah! Dari pada kalian bertengkar tidak jelas, lebih baik kita ke ruangan lain saja!" Ujar Hinata dan merekapun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali berjalan di lorong rumah sambil terus menerangi jalan mereka dengan lampu senter.

"Hei, ruangan apa ini?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku rasa ini kamar tidur." Jawab Lee. Lalu Lee, Sai dan Gaara masuk ke ruangan itu. Saat Hinata akan masuk ke sana, tiba-tiba dua anak kecil itu menghadanya.

"Hey, kau bocah lugu itu kan? kau harus peringatkan mereka, jangan biarkan mereka masuk. Jika tidak Ayah akan marah." Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya benar, jika ayah marah maka matilah kalian." Anak yang satunya lagi. Bocah Lugu adalah panggilan akrab Hinata di rumah ini.

"A-anu, aku rasa kita jagan masuk ruangan ini. Lebih baik kita ke ruangan lain saja." Ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku bilang jangan masuk, cepat keluar!" Hinata sedikit menggunakan nada tingginya.

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku masih penasaran dengan tempat ini." Ujar Lee. Gaara dan Lee pun melangkah pergi dari sana, tapi sepertinya Sai enggan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sai, kau sedang apa? Cepat keluar!" Ujar Kiba.

"I-iya aku akan segera keuar." Jawab Pria berambut hitam itu, diapun memasukan sesuatu ke saku celananya dan mereka kembali berjalan di lorong rumah.

"Apa tempat ini ada hantunya? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat apa-apa?" Lee bertingkah seperti sang pemberani.

"Hey, jaga ucapanmu!" Gaara memperingatkannya, tapi tiba-tiba...

Brakk! Brakkk! Prak! Prakk!

Seperti suara benda berjatuhan dari arah belakan, mereka semua tercengan.

"KYAAAAA! Ayah marah,, gawat... gawat... Cepat lari bocah lugu..!" Teriak kedua bocah itu.

"Gawat, cepat kita lari!" Ujar Hinata dan mereka semua berlari.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Nanti aku jelaskan jika kita sudah aman."

Mereka berlari menghindari suara yang mengejar mereka hingga ruangan utama tadi, nafas mereka terengah-engah dan untungnya suara itu sudah tak terdengar lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Hinata?" Tanya Sai.

"A-anu... aku..."

"Apa itu gara-gara ucapaku tadi?" Tanya Lee.

"Cepat jelaskan! Jika tidak, kita tidak akan pernah mengerti dan semuanya akan semakin menggila." Sai berusaha mendesaknya.

"A-anu...tadi..."

Tapi saat Hinata mencoba menjelaskan...

Kreket... kreket... kreeeekk... BRAAKKK!

Beberapa balok kayu lapuk yang berada diatas mereka tiba-tiba saja berjatuhan.

"AWAAAASSS!"

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah membaca... maaf ya jika masih ada typo & ada sesuatu yang jorok di adegan rumah-rumahan. Hehehehehe... sebenernya aku juga sempat mual sendiri membayangkannya.

Oh iya buat Sherinaru–san, tenang pasti Hinata ama Kibanya bakalan dideketin sampe tersisa 2cm aja. Hayo ngapain tuh, hehehe becanda ko. Pasti bakal terus dideketin ko. Makasih sudah mereview...

Menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka, mampukah mereka menyelamatkan diri atau mereka akan tamat di rumah itu?

Nantikan di chapter berikutnya ya..! '^_^'

Sampai jumpa...


	6. Serangan

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

Halo mina-san, maaf nih kalo chapter sebelumnya mengecewakan. Ya tapi syukur aja deh kalo gak bikin mual, aku takut karena sebagian kecil orang ada yang tidak tahan dengan gambaran seperti itu _[kaya aku]._

Ok, mungin di chapter ini aku tidak akan melibatkan adegan yang menggunakan darah, karena ini bukan pembunuhan dan setahuku hantu itu tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk membunuh atau mencabut nyawa manusia. Oh iya, perlu diluruskan hantu yang aku maksud adalah jin, aku menyebutnya hantu agar terdengar sebih umum.

Mungkin itu sekilas info aja, kita lanjutkan ke cerita Hinata, Kiba dan kawan-kawan di rumah tua. Selamat membaca...

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Serangan_**

Kreket... kreket... kreeeekk... BRAAKKK!

Beberapa balok kayu lapuk yang berada diatas mereka tiba-tiba saja berjatuhan.

"AWAAAASSS!" Teriak Kiba.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Hinata berteriak dan semua panik dan melindungi kepala mereka dengan tangan masing-masing.

Tapi setelah bertingkah histersis seperti tadi, balok-balik kayu lapuk itu tak kunjung menimpa mereka. Mereka heran, lalu dengan penuh rasa penasaran Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan...

"A-apa yang terjadi, kenapa kayu-kayu itu mengapung di udara?" Tanya Gaara sambil menyorotkan lampu senter pada kayu-kayu itu.

"Ki-kiba..?!" Teriak Hinata dan mata mereka seketika tertuju pada pria berambut coklat yang sedang mengangkat tangannya seakan menahan kayu-kayu itu.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" Sai keheranan melihat pemandangan ini.

"JANGAN MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASIKU..! HYAAAA...!" Teriak Kiba sambil membanting kayu-kayu itu ke tempat yang lain.

Ternyata tak berhenti sampai disitu, kayu-kayu itu kembali terangkat, lalu melesat ke arah mereka.

"Kiba, jangan bercanda kau!" Ujar Lee.

"Itu bukan perbuatanku." Kembali dia mengankat kedua tangannya dan berkonsentrasi menahan kayu-kayu itu.

'Kenapa rasanya lebih berat dan lebih keras mendorong dibandingkan tadi? Ini aneh.' Gumam Kiba. Pria itupun terus berkonsentrasi dan berusaha mendorong kayu-kayu itu. Tapi sesuatu mengganggunya, dia merasa salah seorang dari mereka mencengkram pundaknya dan cengkraman itu semakin lama semakin kuat.

"Hei, singkirkan tanganmu!" Ujar Kiba, tapi teman-temannya tak ada yang menjawab. "Aku bilang singkirkan tanganmu itu menggangguku."

"Tangan apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Astaga, Kiba... Kiba!" Ujar Lee sambil melangkah menjauhinya dan yang lainpun iktu menjauh.

"Apa?"

"Di-dibelakangmu!

Kibapun menoleh.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" Dia berteriak, ternyata si wanita berkimono putih itu ada dibelakangnya, diapun mencekik lehernya. Kiba sudah tak berkonsentrasi lagi, kayu-kayu itu melaju dan mereka semua membungkuk. Tapi...

BBUK!

Lee langsung terkapar karena dia terlambat menghindar sehingga kayu itu membentur kepalanya.

"Lee... Lee bangunlah!" Gaara mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Cepat bawa dia dari sini!" Ujar Hinata, tanpa pikir panjang Gaara dan Saipun membawanya keluar ruangan utama. Sementara Hinata, dia berniat untuk menolong Kiba yang ditahan hantu berkimono putih.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" Ujar Gadis itu, diapun berlari mendekat. Tapi baru saja maju beberapa langkah...

BRUK!

Dia terpental dan terjatuh ke lantai. Kiba terus meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya mulai gelap dan badannya mulai terasa lemas. Samar-samar dia merasa kakinya tak menapak di lantai dan badannya terangkat ke udara. Dia juga melihat gadis bermata lavender itu bangkit dan berusaha meraih dirinya sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Kiba... kiba! Sadarlah Kiba!" Pipi gadis itupun mulai basah.

'Hinata... kenapa kau menagis?' Gumam Pria itu dan kini pandangannya benar-benar menjadi gelap. Kemudian hantu itupun menghilang bersama dengan tawanaannya.

"Kenapa... kenapa jadi begini? Hiks... hiks..." Gadis itupun terduduk lemas. "Jika memang aku yang salah, seharusnya aku yang dia bawa bukan Kiba. Hiks... Hiks..."

Dipihak lain, saat ini Gaara dan Sai sedang ada di sebuah ruangan yang ukurannya tak terlalu luas. Mereka baru saja membaringkan Lee di sana.

"Akhirnya aman juga." Ujar Gaara. "Aku harap hantu itu tidak menemukan kita disini."

Tapi Sai tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sai kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Apa menurutmu kita tidak salah bertindak meninggalkan Hinata disana?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Ya ampun diakan anak peremuan, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika dia juga tertangkap oleh hantu itu?!"

"Jangan asal bicara kau! Aku yakin Kiba bisa meloloskan diri dan dia akan kembali bersama Hinata." nada bicara Sai mulai meninggi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu meminta kita pergi terlebih dulu?! Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa meloloskan diri, bagaimana jika Hinata juga ditangkap? Bagaimana jika mereka tidak kembali, bagaimana, bagaimana, bagaimanaaaa?!" Ujar pria berambut merah itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara seperti itu, itukan hanya menambah panik dirimu saja." Kata pria berambut hitam, lalu diapun bangkit. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali kesana."

"Tapi jangan terlalu lama ya!"

"Tenang saja." Baru saja Sai keluar dari rangan dia melihat Hinata berjalan dilorong rumah.

"Oh Hinata, untunglah kau tidak apa-apa. Tapi mana Kiba?" Tanya Sai, tapi gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan gontai dan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Hinata, mana Kiba?" Tanya Sai lagi dan gadis rambut panjang itu tak menjawab. Pria rambut hitam itupun mulai mengikutinya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau kemana?"

"..."

"Kau ini terlihat sedikit aneh. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Kiba?"

"..."

"Hei, setidaknya kau kau jangan diam seperti ini terus, aku jadi tidak mengerti apa-apa!"

"..."

"Kau ini kenapa? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"..."

"Hinata..! HINATA...!" Lalu gadis itupun berhenti tepat di pintu dapur.

"Untuk apa kalian datang ketempatku?" ujar gadis itu, tapi Sai langsung tercengang karena suara Hinata seperti suara laki-laki setengah baya.

"Hi-hinata, kenapa dengan suaramu?"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" Lalu gadis itupun mencengkram leher Sai dan mengangkatnya hingga kaki pria malang itu tak menyentuh lantai.

"Hi-hinata... hi-naaa... lep-pas..." pria itu terus meronta sambil menahan rasa sesaknya. Tapi kemudian gadis itupun menunjukan wajahnya, wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat marah dan sedikit liar.

"UNTUK APA KAU JUGA MEMBAWA GADIS INI KEMARI.. HAH!" Sai baru menyadari jika Hinata sedang kerasukan.

"Sa-dar... sadarlah Hinata.. sa-sadar..!"

"PERGI DARI TEMPATKU!"

BRAKK...

Gadis itu membanting Sai ke ruangan dapur hingga menabrak beberapa barang yang ada di sana. Lalu gadis yang sedang kerasukan inipun langsung berjalan menghampirinya dan kembali mencekik leher pria malang itu. Tanpa rasa segan, Hinata langsung menahanya ke dinding dan kembali mengangkat badannya hingga kakinya tak menyentuh lantai.

"Le-lepas... lepas-kan aku!" Sai meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan? KALAU BEGITU KELUAR DARI TEMPATKU...!"

BAAKK! BRUK.!

Kembali Sai dia lemparkan ke lorong hingga membentur dining. Kini Sai terkapar tak berdaya dan tak lama pandangannyapun gelap.

Lalu di waktu yang sama di tempat Lee sedang terbaring, pria berambut merah ini terus merasa was-was karena ditinggal Sai. Dia hanya bisa memandangi Lee yang sedang pingsan dan sesekali melihat ke arah pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu.

BRAKK...

"A-apa itu, Lee... bangunlah Lee. Cepat bangun..!" Ujar Gaara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan temannya itu.

"Lee! Bangun, aku takut sendirian! LEE...!"

"Emh... apa? Aku dimana, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali?!" Akhirnya diapun sadar.

"Syukurlah kau sadar. Kita sedang ada di rumah tua, tinggal kita berdua disini. Sai sedang menyusul Kiba dan Hinata."

"Oh, rumah tua." Lee mulai bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya sambil terus mengelus kepalanya. "A-apa? Lalu sekarang kita..." Kata-katanya terpotong.

BAAKK!

"Su-suara apa itu?!" Gaara langsung merangkul Lee dengan sangat gemetar. Namun tak lama terdengar suara derap langkah dan juga suara sesuatu yang sedang diseret.

Dap... dap... dap... dap...

"Jangan... jangan ke sini... aku mohon jangan..." Ujar Lee yang langsung merangkul Gaara, suara langkah itupun mendekat dan semakin mendekat.

"Jangan... jangaaaannn!" tapi suara itu berhenti.

"Suaranya berhenti?!" Tanya Lee.

"Syukurlah." Gaarapun mengelah nafas, tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di pintu. "A-apa itu?"

Lalu Leepun langsung meneranginya dengan lampu senter.

"Oh ternyata kau Hinata, aku kira siapa." Ujar Lee .

"Mana Sai dan Kiba?" Tanya Gaara. Tanpa basa-basi gadis berambut panjang itupun lansung membantingkan sesuatu yang tadi dia seret ke hadapannya.

"Sa-sai? Sai kau kenapa, sadarlah!" Gaara mengoyang-goyangkan badan Sai.

"Hinata apa yang terjadi padanya, kenapa dia jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Lee. Gadis itu tak menjawab, dia hanya melangkah mendekati mereka dan bejongkok di hadapan mereka.

"Hinata jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa dia..." Kata-kata Lee terpotong karena gadis itu langsung mencekik lehernya.

"Hinata, lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gaarapun berusaha melepaskan Lee.

"DIAM KAU!" Hinata menepis Gaara hingga dia terjatuh.

"Hinata, kenapa dengan suaramu?" Gaarapun bangit. "Suaramu seperti..." Gaara juga ikut dicekik, lalu gadis itupun berdiri dan mengankat badan mereka.

"Hina... hinata... Lepas... lepas..." Gaara meronta-ronta.

"KELUAR KALIAN SEMUA DARI TEMPATKU! JIKA KALIAN KEMBALI AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELEPASKAN KALIAN LAGI!"

BUUKK!

Hinata membanting Lee ke tembok, hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

"DAN SATU HAL LAGI, KENPA KAU JUGA MEMBAWA GADIS INI KEMARI? APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MEMBAWANYA KEMARI HAH!"

BRUK!

Gaara dilemparkan hingga ke lorong dan untung dia tidak terbentur tembok.

"Hi-Hinata, kau kerasukan..." Diapun mulai bangkit sambil memegang lehernya. Lalu diapun lari menuju pintu keluar dan gadis yang kerasukan inipun langsung mengejarnya.

Gaar berlari dan terus berlari hingga beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai ke sana, tapi...

"KYAAAA!" Gaara berputar balik karena gadis berkimono putih itu menampakan dirinya dipintu. Tapi saat dia kembali Hinata sudah bersiap untuk menangkapnya dan akhinya diapun berputar balik lagi. Namun sayang saat dia berputar balik gadis berkimono putih itu sudah ada di hadapannya dan langsung mencekik lehernya.

"To-tolong... aku tidak mau... ma-mati..." Cekikan itupun semakin kuat hingga akhirnya pandangannya mulai gelap dan badannya lemas. Tak lama diapun sudah tak sadarkan diri dan terkapar di lantai. Lalu gadis berkimono putih langsung menghilang dan Hinata yang kerasukan itu juga ikut tumbang.

Fajar mulai menyingsing, sinar matahari pagipun mulai menghangatkan bumi. Mata lavender itupun mulai terbuka, samar-samar dia melihat atap yang asing baginya. Diapun mulai bangkit.

"Dimana aku, kenapa badanku rasanya pegal sekali?" Ujar gadis berambut panjang itu sambil meregangkan otot-otonya. Matanya mulai melihat ke sekeliling, hanya terlihat ruangan yang berantakan.

"A-aku... aku ada di rumah tua...? tapi kenapa aku bisa tertidur?" Gadis bermata lavender itu langsung mengingat-ingat kejadian terakhir.

**_Flashback_**

"Jangan sakiti dia!" Ujar Gadis itu, diapun berlari. Tapi baru saja maju beberapa langkah...

BRUK!

Dia terpental dan terjatuh ke lantai. Kiba terus meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan dirinya, tapi tiba-tiba dia melihat pria itu tak meronta lagi dan badannya mulai terangkat ke udara bersama dengan hantu itu. Gadis itupun berusaha mengejar dan meraihnya.

"Kiba... kiba! Sadarlah Kiba!" Pipi gadis itupun mulai basah. Tapi sayang, mereka telah menghilang.

"Kenapa... kenapa jadi begini? Hiks... hiks..." Gadis itupun terduduk lemas. "Jika memang aku yang salah, seharusnya aku yang dia bawa bukan Kiba. Hiks... Hiks..."

"Itu adalah pelajaran untuknya karena telah berani masuk ke tempat terlarang di rumah ini." Terdengar suara pria setengah baya dari belakang.

"Pa-paman?" Gadis itupun melihat ke arah sumber suara itu, terlihat bayangan hitam tinggi besar dan bermata merah menyala ada di hadapannya. "Ta-tapi dia tidak..."

"TETAP SAMA SAJA!" bentak pria besar itu dan gadis itu terdiam. "Aku tahu kau juga tak ikut masuk, tapi pada dasarnya kau juga ikut salah!"

"Maafkan aku paman... maafkan aku."

"Nampaknya aku juga harus memberi pelajaran untukmu." Pria besar itu mengayunkan tangannya dan...

BUKK!

Hinata terkapar di lantai, lalu pria besar itu mendekat padanya.

"Aku pinjam ragamu sebentar."

Lansung saja pandangan gadis itupun menjadi gelap.

**_End flashback_**

"Aduh kepalaku pusing sekali..." Ujar pria berambut merah yang baru saja bangun.

"Gaara..." Langsung saja Hinata menghampirinya.

"Hinata, untunglah kau sudah tidak kerasukan lagi."

"Ke-kerasukan?"

"Kau tidak ingat ya, kau membanting kami dengan sangat... sangaat... sadis... Lee pingsan dan juga Sai pingsan."

"Benarkah? Lalu mereka semua dimana?"

"Me-mereka? gawat, mereka ada di ruangan itu. Cepat kita kesana!" merekapun bangkit. Tapi saat mereka melewati ruangan utama, gadis bermata lavender itu melihat seseorang yang sedang terbaring.

"Ki-KIBA...?! Gaara kau ke ruangan itu saja sendiri, aku akan melihat keadaan Kiba."

"Ya sudah."

Segera gadis itu menghampiri tubuh pria berambut coklat, matanya masih tertutup dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Kiba... bangunlah kiba...!" Gadis itupun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pria berambut coklat itu, tapi dia tetap tak mau bangun.

"Kiba... aku mohon... sadarlah...!" Gadis itupun menggenggam tangannya, tangannya sangat dingin. Air matanya mulai keluar dan membasahi pipi gadis itu.

"Bangun... aku mohon bangun, jangan buat aku takut."

"Hinata... bagaimana dengan Kiba?" Tanya si pria berambut merah yang baru saja kembali dengan Lee dan Sai.

"Dia tak mau bangun, tangannya dingin sekali."

"Coba aku lihat." Lee langsung mendekat dan meraba pergelangan tangannya. Setelah itu diapun menempelkan telingannya ke dada Kiba.

"Kita tunggu saja, aku rasa dia masih pingsan." Ujar Lee.

"Kiba... jangan ikuti cahaya! Kembali... kembali..." Gaara tiba-tiba saja berbicara seperti itu.

"JANGAN ASAL BICARA KAU!"

"Hinata, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu. Bisa kan?" Tanya Sai sambil ikut berjongkok dan gadis itupun mengangguk.

"Apa kau bisa ceritakan kaitan penghuni rumah ini denganmu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"

"I-itu karena saat kau kerasukan, dia bertanya padaku kenapa kami juga membawamu."

"Oh, dia juga bertanya itu padaku." Gaarapun iktu-ikutan, tapi gadis itu terdiam.

"Sudah bicara saja, tidak apa-apa." Pinta Sai.

"A-anu.. itu, itu karena..." Gadis itu mengepakan tangannya. "Aku... aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa."

"Hinata, aku mohon. Itu sangat mengganggu dipikiranku."

"Em, se-sebenarnya sewaktu aku masih kecil aku sempat beberapa kali ke sini. Itupun karena aku tak sengaja menemukannya."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku juga sering bertemu dengan mereka."

"Apa, bukannya mereka makhluk tak kasat mata?"

"Ya, karena sebenarnya... sebenarnya..." Pipi gadis ini mulai basah. "Aku bisa melihat mereka. Maaf... maafkan aku karena tidak terus terang, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mencegah kalian bertiga masuk ke ruangan terlarang. Mafkan... maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan bertindak pengecut karena alasan untukku sendiri. Maaf... hiks..hiks... aku hanya takut semakin dijauhi karena memiliki kemampuan seperti ini... hiks...hiks..."

Mereka bertigapun tercengang, ternyata ocehan Sai itu memang benar.

"Sekarang semuanya terserah kalian, mungkin mulai detik ini kalian tidak ingin lagi menjadi temanku. Hiks... hiks..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SAI...sudah cukup!" Ujar Kiba yang baru saja tersadar, lalu diapun mendudukan dirinya.

"Ki-kiba..." Hinata terkejut.

"Sudah, jangan menagis lagi. Karena kau masih temanku, tak ada yang berbeda." Kibapun tersenyum dan Hinatapun menahan tangisannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak lelah bertanya padanya tentang hal seperti itu?! apa kau tidak sadar jika hal itu diketahui orang banyak apa yang akan dia terima nanti?!" Nada bicara Kiba mulai meninggi.

"Kiba, aku hanya ingin mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya."

"SUDAH CUKUP! " Kibapun bangkit dan menarik kerah baju Sai. " Sekarang kau sudah puaskan membuat dia mengakui bahwa dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu, lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berita ini tersebar pada orang-orang?! DIA AKAN SEMAKIN DIKUCILKAN, DIA AKAN SEMAKIN DIANGGAP ANEH, APA KAU SADAR ITU HAH!"

"Kiba sudahlah!" Gaara dan Lee langsung berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Kiba... tapi aku hanya..." ucapan Sai terpotong.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU!" Kiba langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya, sementara Sai hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"HENTIKAAAAA!"

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah membaca, seperti biasa maaf kalo ada typo ya. hehehe... gimana nih ceritanya, ada peningkatan gak dari chapter kemarin? Maaf ya kalo gak serem, jujur aku baru belajar bikin cerita serem.

Em, menurut kalian bagaimana hasil tertengkaran mereka dan kisah romantis apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya ya...

Oh iya, makasih buat yang udah mereview. Lupa... lupa... sory.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berkutnya... bye-bye...


	7. Kerasukan

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Kerasukan_**

"Kiba sudahlah!" Gaara dan Lee langsung berusaha memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Kiba... tapi aku hanya..." ucapan Sai terpotong.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU!" Kiba langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya, sementara Sai hanya bisa memejamkan matanya.

"HENTIKAAAAA!"

Mereka semua terdiam.

"TIDAK ADA GUNANYA KALIAN BERTENGKAR..! Lagi pula semuanya sudah terungkap, mereka juga sudah tahu begitu juga dengan rahasiamu." Ujar gadis itu dan Kibapun langsung membulatkan matanya karena baru tersadar kemarin dia telah menggunakannya.

"Ta-tapi Hinata..." Kata-kata Kiba terpotong.

"SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS! Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya terus karena aku ada disini, dan semua... hiks.. hiks... dan semuanya berkaitan dengan hal itu. AKU TIDAK BISA SELAMANYA BERSEMBUNYI..!"

"Hinata..." Kibapun mendekat dan meletakan tangannya di bahu Hinata.

'Dan juga aku... tidak bisa membiarkanmu menanggungnya sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membuka rahasia sendirian pada mereka. hiks... hiks... setidaknya kita sama sekarang.' Gumam Hinata sambil terus menghapus air matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak ingin kau mengatakan hal itu, karena aku tidak mau kau akan bernasib sama nantinya. Sudah cukup hanya aku yang akan menanggung itu, kau orang baik, kau itu orang baik, Hinata." Ujar Kiba dengan lirih.

"Ehem... maaf bukannya aku mau mengganggu saat-saat bersedih kalian tapi... bagaimana kalau kita merahasiakannya?" Tanya Lee.

"A-apa?" Kiba malah keheranan.

"Ya itupun jika kalian mau, karena aku rasa kalian sepertinya sangat tak ingin orang-orang tahu hal itu, kan?"

Mereka berdua hanya diam.

"Bukankah bertengkar dan meratapi kesedihan saja tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa? Jadi bagaimana, kita rahasiakan bahwa Hinata punya indera ke-6 dan Kiba punya eemmm... kemampuan bisa menggerakan barang tanpa disentuh."

"Ya tentu aku setuju, lagi pula kejadian di tempat ini memang membuatku malu." Kata Gaara.

"Aku juga. Maaf ya Hinata, sepertinya rasa ingin tahuku ini memang terlalu berlebihan dan sangat memalukan." Ujar Sai dan Hinatapun menggangguk.

"Haaaahhh..." Kibapun mengelah nafas. "Bagaimana kau setuju pada mereka?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain." Kata Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku juga setuju, memang tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Aku harap tak ada diantara kita yang membocorkan rahasia ini."

Keesokan harinya.

Saat ini si pria berambut hitam terlihat sibuk dengan tang dan rantai kaluang berwarna peraknya, dia sedang memasangkan sebuah ring kecil untuk sebuah batu liontin berwarna merah ini.

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Tak percumah aku mengambilnya dari rumah tua itu, ternyata batu rubi ini memang sangat cantik. Sakura pasti suka." Lalu Sai segera membereskan tangnya dan meletakan kalung itu di meja belajar milikna.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mandi agar tidak terlambat."

Di kelas 1-G terlihat sudah ada beberapa murid yang datang dan salah satunya adalah Hinata, dengan sangat tenang dia duduk di tempatnya dan memandangi pemandangan taman sekolah dari sana.

"Apa, kau dimarahi ibumu? Memangnya kau bilang apa?" Tanya seseorang yang baru datang.

"Aku bilang aku habis uji nyali." Kata yang satunya.

"Kau ini jujur sekali."

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa berbohong padanya." Lalu merekapun duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata." Kata pria itu lagi, spontan Hinatapun menoleh.

"Selamat pagi, Kiba. Selamat pagi Gaara."

"Pagi." Jawab Pria berambut merah itu. Sebenarnya tempat duduk mereka berdua ada dibelakang Hinata, Gaara tepat di belakannya sementara Kiba ada di sebelah Gaara.

"Em, Hinata apa hari ini ada tugas? Aku tidak sempat mengerjakan apa-apa, karena aku sangat lelah kemarin." Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak ada, kalau tidak salah hari ini hanya akan ada pembahasan materi dan pembagian ulangan saja."

"Ooh, syukurlah kalau begitu."

Tak lama dua sejoli yang kelihatannya baru saja akur inipun datang ke kelas.

"Lihat siapa yang datang, sepertinya mereka baru akur." Ujar Gaara.

"Oi, kalian berdua semakin mesra saja. Aku semakin iri!" Kata Kiba.

"Diam kau!" Jawab Sai, lalu Sakura dan Saipun duduk di bangku mereka yang berada tepat di belakang Kiba dan Gaara.

"Kalian baru akur ya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa kau tidak senang kami akur?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Tidak juga, hahahaha..."

"Ngomong-ngomong mana Lee, apa dia terlambat?" Tanya Sai.

"Em, aku rasa tidak. Diakan selalu datang paling pagi, dia sedang berada di ruangan guru. Bukannya pelajaran pertama adalah Geografi, Lee kan asisten Guy-sensei."

"Oh begitu ya."

'Hari ini kenapa ada yang berbeda dengan Sakura, ada aura gelap di sekitar dadanya. Apa dia sedang sakit, tapi sakit apa? Apa aura gelap seperti itu menandakan sakit, tapi dia terlihat sehat. Aneh..." Gumam gadis bermata lavender.

"A-ano, apa kau sedang tidak sehat Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

"Em tidak, aku sehat-sehat saja. Memangnya aku terlihat pucat ya?" Sakura balik tertanya.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya melihat sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Maaf ya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar alasannya.

"Kau perhatian sekali padanya, tapi sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak diperhatikan?!" Insting jahil Kibapun mulai bekerja.

"Aku memperhatikanmu, aku juga memperhatikan semuanya." Jawab Gadis bermata lavender.

"Jahat sekali kau menyamakanku dengan mereka semua."

"Memangnya salah?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau sama sekali tak menganggapku itu istimewa?" Mereka semua terdiam dan gadis bermata lavender itu juga sedikit tertegun.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus mengistimewakanmu?"

Lalu...

"BHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHA..." Gaara, Sakura dan Sai tertawa bersamaan. Seketika wajah Kibapun memerah.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAA... KASIHAN SEKALI, SEPERTINYA KAU DITOLAK. HAHAHAAHAAHAHAA..." Kata Gaara dengan tertawa sangat puas.

"DIAM KAU!" Teriak Kiba dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

'Ditolak? Memangnya tadi dia itu... APA?!' Gumam gadis berambut panjang. Seketika wajah Hinata juga ikut memerah. 'Bagaimana ini... bagaimana... rasanya aku jahat sekali mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng... aku malu...'

Tak lama pelajaran pertamapun dimulai. Singkat cerita saat ini adalah pelajaran terkahir, sang guru muda Deidara ini sedang menerangkan meterinya dengan sangat serius.

"Minggu besok kalian akan prakterk menggunakan tanah liat dan saat ini aku telah membawa sebuah pot bunga yang kemarin aku buat. Ini model yang sederhana, tapi muingkin untuk pemula akan sedikit sulit bla...bla...bla...bla...bla...bla..."

Tapi tiba-tiba, gadis berambut pink ini berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan...

"SAAAYAAAAANG..!" Sakura memeluk Kiba dari arah belakang, seisi kelaspun langsung tertuju pada mereka.

"Hei, kau ini apa-apaa? Aku bukan pacarmu, lepaskan... lepaskan!" Kiba meronta-ronta.

"Sakura, hentikan! Beraninya kau membuat keributan saat pelajaranku..!" Guru muda itu mulai naik darah.

"Memangnya kenapa, lalu kau ini siapa?!"

"Apa kau bilang? Sekarang aku perintahkan kau jangan buat keributan dan keluar dari kelas!"

"Apa? Dengarya, aku tidak mau diperintah oleh orang yang tangannya dikutuk sepertimu!" Semua tercengang. "Kenapa, jangan-jangan kau baru menyadarinya. Coba kau ingat-ingat, saat kau masih kecil tanganmu itu selalu saja merusak sesuatu, kan? bukankah itu tandanya tanganmu dikutuk?!" Ujar gadis itu sambil terus memeluk Kiba. Guru muda itu langsung terduduk lemas memikirkan hal yang diucapkan salah satu muridnya, pikirannya melayang pada kenangan masa kecilnya yang selalu merusak barang dengan kedua tangannya tanpa dia sengaja.

"Sakura, apa-apaan kau ini?" Sai yang cemburu langsung melepaskan tangan Sakura dari Kiba.

"Lepaskan!" Lalu diapun mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, sementara Kiba langsung lari menjauh.

Setelah puas membuat Sai jatuh, Sakura langsung mengejar Kiba hingga akhirnya terjadi kejar-kejaran di kelas.

"Sayaaang.. kau mau lari kemana?" tanya Sakura sambil terus mengejar Kiba.

"Aku bukan pacarmu... aku bukan pacarmu!"

'Itu bukan Sakura, auranya gelap dan liar. Dia... dia kerasukan.' Gumam gadis bermata lavender itu, lalu Kibapun melintas dengan sigap Hinata langsung berdiri dan menghalangi Sakura.

"HENTIKAN!" gadis berambut panjang itu lagsung menangkap bahu Sakura dan sedikit mendorongnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, kenapa kau ada disini, darimana asalmu?"

"Hahahaha... ternyata salah satu dari manusia-manusia ini akhirnya ada yang sadar juga."

"SA-SAKURA KERASUKAN...!" Kata salah satu murid, lalu semua orangpun bergegas keluar dari ruang kelas. Lalu Sakurapun berniat untuk mengejar Kiba lagi, tapi...

"Mau kemana lagi kau?!" Hinata kembali menghalanginya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Sakura mendorong Hinata dan berhasil lewat, tapi Hinata langsung menarik tangannya.

"KIBA CEPAT KELUAR!"

"Ta-tapi..." Kiba merasa ragu meninggalkannya sendirian.

"CEPAT KELUAR!" Kibapun berlari menuju pintu bersama dengan murid-murid yang lain. Tapi terlambat, Sakura berasil meloloskan diri dengan mendorong Hinata hingga terjatuh dan diapun kembali berlari mengejar Kiba.

"Aku bukan pacarmu! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Sai, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Kau itu pacarku! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu." Ujar Sakura sambil terus mengejar Kiba. Sepertinya Kiba mulai kelelahan, larinya juga menjadi sedikit pelan. Hantu yang merasuki Sakurapun mengambil kesempatan itu dengan menarik kerah bajunya dan memojokannya didinding.

"To-tolong jangan sakiti aku... aku sudah punya pacar..." Kata Kiba dengan gemetar.

"Sudah punya, benarkah? Lalu mana pacarmu sekarang? Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku! KAU ADALAH MILIKKU!"

Saat perhatian Sakura tertuju pada Kiba, Sai langsung datang dan menguci leher setra tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku berengsek!"

"Sakura sadarlah!" Kata Sai.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura terus meronta Kibapun mulai bernafas lega dan segera menjauh darinya. Lalu Deidara-senseipun datang ikut membantu dan merekapun menahan Sakura dilantai dengan posisi terlentang..

"Hei kalian, jangan diam saja! Cepat bantu aku menahannya!" Ujar Deidara-sensei, lalu Gaara dan Lee segera maju dan ikut menahan Sakura.

"LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASKAAANN! DASAR MANUSIA TIDAK BERGUNA! TERKUTUK KALIAN SEMUA..."

'Haruskah aku lakukan? Tapi hal ini akan membongkar semuanya. Aku juga sangat merasa kasihan dengan Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli lagi, setidaknya aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' Gumam Hinata, diapun melangkah maju menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat menyingkir bersama yang lainnya?!" Pinta guru muda itu, tapi gadis itu tak menghiraukannya sama sekali. Diapun berjongkok dan memperhatikan Sakura.

"Hinata, cepat pergi!" Teriak guru itu lagi dan dia tak menghirauannya kembali.

'Konsentrasi... cari sumbernya, aku harus menemukan sumbernya.' Gumam gadis itu, lalu diapun memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

'Ah... kenapa aku tidak menemukannya. Sekali lagi..!' gadis itu kembali berkonsentras dan akhirnya dia menemukan suatu titik di dada Sakura.

'Ini dia, apa dia memakai kalung?' Hinatapun melihat sebuah rantai kalung tersembunyi dibawah kerah baju Sakura. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinatapun melepaskan kalung itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau berasal dari sini, kan?" Tanya gadis bermata lavender itu sambil memegang kalung berbandul batu merah. Semua yang melihatnyapun tercengang.

"BUKAN URUSAMU!"

"Begitu ya?" Hinatapun melihat ke sekitarnya, lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju sebuah kursi. Gadis itupun mengambil sebuah tongkat bisbol logam yang menyembul keluar dari sebuah tas. Diapun kembali menghampiri Sakura lagi.

"Cepat kau tinggalkan raga itu atau aku hancurkan benda ini?!" Tanya Hinata, diapun terdiam. "TINGGALKAN RAGA ITU!"

"..."

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukannya ya? baiklah." Gadis bermata lavender itu melangkah mundur, lalu dia menjatuhkan kalung itu ke lantai. Diapun mengangkat pemukul itu tinggi-tinggi.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga, jika kau tidak meninggalkan raga itu aku akan menghancurkannya."

"Dasar keparat!" Sakura meronta dan mencoba untuk bangkit. "LEPASKAN!"

"TAHAN DIA!" Ujar Guru muda itu, lalu merekapun kembali menahannya di lantai.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku manusia keparat!" Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan siapapun, terutama dengan pembuat keributan sepertimu. Baiklah, sebaiknya aku mulai menghitung, satu..."

"Lepaskan aku... lepas..." Sakura terus meronta dan bangkit, tapi mereka kembali menahannya.

"Dua..."

"Aku bilang LEPAS!"

"Tiga...!" Hinata menurunkan pemukul itu...

"HENTIKAAAAANNN... AKU MOHON HENTIKAN..." Hinatapun berhenti. "Baik... baiklah aku akan keluar, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin orang yang telah mengambil benda itu harus mengembalikannya ke tempat semula."

"Siapa yang menngambilnya?"

"Dia." Mata Sakura tertuju pada Sai. "Dia yang mengambilnya dari ruangan terlarang di rumah tua itu." Semua tertuju pada Sai. "Aku diperintahkan ketua untuk mengikuti orang yang mengambilnya dan meminta menyapaikan hal ini padamu."

"Tadi kau bilang orang yang mengambil benda itu yang harus mengembalikannya, tapi kenapa kau harus menyampaikannya padaku, kenapa tidak sampaikan saja pada orang yang mengambilnya?"

"Karena kau satu-satunya manusia yang dia percaya dan ketua juga tahu jika orang yang mengambil benda tidak akan berani mengembalikanya sendirian. Dia memintamu untuk mendampinginya."

Bisik-bisik tentang Hinatapun mulai terdengar dan Sai hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Haaaahhh..." Gadis itu mengelah nafas. 'Terbongkar sudah sekarang.'

"Jika kau ingin menyampaikan itu, seharusnya kau tidak usah membuat keributan disini." Ujar Hinata.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ya sudah sekarang kau cepat keluar dan masuk ke dalam kalung itu."

Mata Sakurapun mulai terpejam dan tak sadarkan diri, lalu Deidara-sensi, Sai dan Lee membawanya ke UKS. Sementara Hinata, dia kembali menaruh pemukul itu di tempat semula. Dia juga tak lupa untuk membawa kalung berbandul batu merah itu dan memasukannya ke dalam sakunya.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kiba yang menghampirinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Maaf Hinata, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Pasti setelah ini..." Ucapan Gaara terpotong.

"Tidak, itu tidak jadi masalah. Aku sudah tahu itu, hal itu sudah tak penting lagi sekarang. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menolong saja."

"Kau memang gadis yang baik, Hinata."

"Terimakasih, kau juga Gaara."

Sementara itu di UKS, baru saja petugas kesehatan sekolah selesai memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Dia hanya kelelahan, sebentar lagi juga akan sadar." Ujar Shizune.

"Iya, terimakasih." Ucap Deidara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia tadi kerasukan. Tapi untung seorang siswi bisa mengatasinya."

"Wah, hebat sekali dia. Apa dia punya indra ke-6?"

Sai dan Lee langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Aku rasa begitu."

"Em, maaf sensei. Aku rasa kau salah, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja dia tahu cara mengatasinya." Ujar Lee.

"Benarkah, tapi kenapa dia langsung tahu Sakura kerasukan." Tanya Deidara.

"Ka-karena Sakura adalah pacarku dan dia tidak mungkin bertingkah seperti itu secara tiba-tiba kan?" Sai juga berusaha menutupinya.

"Tapi kenapa hantu itu bilang dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang dipercaya?"

"I-itu... ano..."

"Permisi..." Ujar Hinata yang baru datang dengan Kiba dan Gaara. "Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Sensei?"

"Dia hanya kelelahan, sebentar lagi dia akan sadar." Ujar Deidara.

"Apa dia orangnya?" Tanya Shizune dan Deidarapun mengangguk. "Oh, suatu keberuntungan sekali kau mendapat kelebihan itu. Teruslah berbuat kebaikan dengan hal itu ya!" Hinata hanya terdiam. "Baiklah aku tinggal dulu." Shizunepun keluar meninggaklan mereka.

"Hei, pegang benda ini!" Ujar Hinata sambil memberikan kalung itu.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Sai.

"Karena kau yang mengambilnya." Tapi Sai hanya terdiam. "Tidak akan apa-apa, jika dia berani macam-macam, aku akan menghancurkannya." Lalu Saipun menerimanya.

"Apa dia adalah salah satu penunggu rumah itu?" Tanya Lee.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Mungkin dia pendatang."

"Apa kalian habis dari rumah tua yang ada di dalam huntan persimpangan setan?" Tanya Deidara, mereka terdiam. "Kenapa kalian diam saja, cepat jawab!"

"Iya sensei, kami habis dari sana." Jawab Sai

"Dasar anak muda, selalu saja mencari masalah."

'Memangnya kau itu sudah tua?' Gumam Kiba.

"Hinata, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Guru muda itu dan Hinatapun mengangguk. Mereka berduapun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan guru muda itupun mengajaknya ke ruang guru.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan Guru, untung saja hanya ada beberapa guru yang ada di sana dan untungnya lagi mereka berada di jarak yang jauh dari meja Deidara-sensei.

"Duduklah!" Pinta Deidara-sensei gadis itupun duduk di kursi yang ada di depan mejanya.

"Ada apa sensi membawaku kemari, apa yang aku lakukan tadi salah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Aku hanya ingin tanya, apa kau itu betul-betul mempunyai indra ke-6?" Hinata terdiam. "Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"I-iya, aku memang memilikinya."

"Begitu... sebenarnya aku ingin memastikan satu hal."

"Apa itu, sensei?"

Deidarapun mendekatkan badannya.

"Apa tanganku ini benar-benar dikutuk?" Tanya Deidara sambil sedikit membisik. Hinata hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Coba lihat tanganku, apa tanganku ini benar-benar dikutuk?" guru muda itupun mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Ta-tapi sensei..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, cepat lihat dan katakana saja." Hinatapun menatap beberapa detik tangan gurunya.

"A-ano, sebenarnya... tangan sensei..."

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah membaca, semoga chapter ini tidak membosankan ya. Mungkin masih ada typo yang tak terkoreksi, tapi aku sudah membcanya berulang-ulang. Mudah-mudahan saja tidak ada. Sepertinya aku akan sedikit ngebut menyelesaikan cerita ini, soalnya nanti ke depan aku akan sedikit sibuk. Jadi maaf jika kelihatannya sedikit terburu-buru dan membuat kalian tidak enjoy membacanya. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin melakukan yang terabaik agar kalian tidak kecewa.

Tangan perusak, apa kalian sewaktu kecil mengalami hal yang sama? Mudah-mudahan saja tidak. Seperti apa kebenaran kutukan itu? tunggu di chapter berkutnya ya.

Terimakasih buat yang udah mereview, sampai jumpa di chater berikutnya, daahh...


	8. Cerita Paman Teuchi

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

_By: Haruno Tsubaki_

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Cerita Paman Teuchi_**

"Coba lihat tanganku, apa tanganku ini benar-benar dikutuk?" guru muda itupun mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Ta-tapi sensei..."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, cepat lihat dan katakana saja." Hinatapun menatap beberapa detik tangan gurunya.

"A-ano, sebenarnya... tangan sensei... "

"Tanganku...?"

"Bagaimana ya?" Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Katakan saja!"

Hinata hanya tertawa kecil

"Kenapa kau ketawa-ketiwi seperti itu?"

"Maaf tapi tangan sensei itu tidak apa-apa, tanganmu sama sekali tidak dikutuk." Hinata kembali tertawa kecil

"Apa tapi... tapi..."

"Dia hanya menggodamu saja."

"Kalau aku malu sekali..." Kata guru muda itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Kembali Hinta tertawa kecil dihadapannya.

"Sudah jangan tertawa terus. Tapi kenapa sewaktu aku masih kecil tanganku selalu merusak benda yang aku pegang?"

"Itu hanya kecerobohan saat kau kecil saja, hal itu wajar terjadi."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya, hanya itu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Guru muda itu bernafas lega.

"Apa ada yang lain lagi, Sensei?"

"Tidak, hanya itu saja."

"Baiklah, permisi." Hinata membungkiukkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hm..."

"Oh iya sensei, aku ingat satu hal." Gadis itu kembali lagi. "Katanya anak yang memiliki tangan seperti sensei saat dia dewasa nanti tangan itu akan membawa keberuntungan. Itu sudah sensei rasakan bukan? Saat ini Sensei baru saja lulus kuliah dan langsung diterima kerja di sekolah ini walaupun sebagai guru honorer. Lalu banyak murid yang menyukai cara sensei mengajar, bukankah itu keberuntungan? Aku yakin setelah ini pasti masih ada lagi." Kebali gadis itu membungkukan badannya.

"Em Hinata, 15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Tolong bilang pada teman-temanmu untuk membereskan kelas dan jangan terlalu berisik!"

"Baik." Gadis itupun keluar dari ruang guru.

'Dia gadis yang baik, sedikit saja bicara tentang kebaikan hatiku jadi tenang.' Gumam si guru muda.

Sementara itu di UKS pria berambut hitam ini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan sang kekasih yang baru saja bangun.

"Sakura, benar kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sai yang duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Iya, kau ini hawatir sekali padaku." Ujar Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku hawatir, aku inikan pacarmu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Sebenarnya aku adalah sumber masalah semua ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya, bandul kalung itu aku ambil dari rumah tua dan pemiliknya meminta benda itu dikembalikan. Itu sebabnya kau kerasukan tadi dan kesalahanku yang kedua, gara-gara kau kerasukan Hinata..."

"Hinata, kenapa dengan anak itu?"

"Dia mengorbankan rahasianya terbongkar demi menolongmu."

"Rahasia apa?"

Sai diam sejenak, lalu pria berambut hitam itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mungkin hampir tak ada yang tahu bahwa Hinata mempunyai indera ke-6, karena selama ini dia menyembunyikannya dengan sangat baik. Meski saat masuk kelas 1 dia pernah bertingkah aneh, tapi tak ada yang menduga hal itu." Sai terdiam lagi dan dia lanjutkan kembali.

"Tapi saat di rumah tua aku memaksanya agar dia mau membuka rahasia itu dengan segala cara."

"Kau itu keterlaluan, aku tahu kau itu orang _kepo_, tapi terkadang _kepomu_ itu menyebalkan. Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Lalu karena kami tak ingin dia dianggap semakin aneh, jadi kami merahasiakannya kembali. Tapi tadi dia memberanikan diri untuk menolongmu dan rahasianyapun terbongkar karena hantu itu bilang jika Hinata adalah satu-satunya manusia yang bisa mereka percaya. Pasti semua orang akan bertanya kenapa, lalu merekapun akan menyimpulkannya sendiri bahwa dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan bangsa hantu. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku ini sangat bodoh? Dia gadis yang baik, tapi aku malah membuatnya menderita." Sai mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahlah, kau jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu." Sakura meraih kedua tangan Sai. "Aku juga sudah membuat kesalahan padanya, dulu dia mencoba untuk menolong tapi aku malah menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Ternyata selama ini penilaianku salah, sepertinya aku harus menebus hal itu."

"Ya, aku juga." Ujar Sai.

"Sudah jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, bersabarlah." Saipun mengangguk.

Tak lama bel tanda pelajaran selesaipun berbunyi, Hinata menunggu Sai di kelas dan merekapun langsung bergegas pergi ke rumah tua untuk mengembalikan bandul kalung itu. Singkat cerita merekapun telah sampai di depan rumah tua.

"Kau mau masuk sendiri atau aku temani ke dalam?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tolong temani saja, aku takut pemilik batu ini masih marah padaku." Jawab Sai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Merekapun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati lorong rumah yang keadaanya masih sama. Kini mereka telah sampai di depan ruangan itu.

"Sekarang kau sendiri yang harus masuk, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke dalam." Ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah." Saipun masuk ke dalam dan meletakan benda itu di tempat semula, lalu bergegas keluar.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Hinata.

"Ya." Merekapun kembali berjalan melewati lorong rumah, hutan dan akhirnya merekapun sampai di tepi hutan.

'Dia sama sekali tak banyak bicara dari sejak berangkat kemari, apa jangan-jangan sekarang dia sedang memikirkan tentang rahasianya? Ini salahku, benar-benar salahku dan itu mutlak.' Gumam Sai sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Em Hinata, aku tahu saat ini kau sedang marah padaku. Gara-gara aku mengambil batu itu rahasiamu jadi terbongkar. Aku mohon maafkan aku... aku memang ceroboh." Ujar Sai sambil membungkukan badannya dan gadis berambut panjang itupun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak, aku yang lebih ceroboh darimu. Cepat bangun!"

Sai langsung bangun dan Hinata kembali melnjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sama sekali tak menyadari hal itu. Andai saja aku lebih teliti, pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Hinata sedikit tersenyum mengatakannya.

'Kenapa, kenapa gadis ini tak mau menyalahkan orang yang benar-benar mutlak salah? Aku tahu pasti hatimu sangat sakit sekarang Hinata, tapi kau berusaha untuk tidak menunjukannya padaku.' Gumam pria berambut hitam lagi.

"Jika ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus dosaku, pasti akan aku lakukan. Katakana saja!" Pinta Sai.

"Kau ini bicara apa, aku sama sekali tak menuntut apapun dan dari siapapun dalam masalah ini. Aku hanya mencoba membantu, aku sadar jika aku melakukan hal itu pasti cepat atau lambat semua orang akan tahu. Masa bodo orang-orang akan bicara apa, tapi yang jelas aku tidak menggunakanya untuk berebuat jelek, kan?"

Sai terdiam mendengarnya.

"Sai, aku tidak menyalakanmu untuk masalah ini, percayalah."

"Terimakasih, kau baik Hinata."

Gadis itupun tersenyum tipis dan merekapun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

Diwaktu yang hampir bersamaan, terlihat seorang pria berambut coklat masih lengkap menggunakan baju seragamnya. Dia berjalan gontai menyusuri jalan setapak yang selalu dia lewati saat merasakan galau. Sebenarnya jalan ini adalah jalan taman dekat danau yang dihiasi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi disetiap tepi, suasananya hending dan damai. Tak jarang bunga-bunga liar warna-warni dia temui di hampir semua penjuru jalan.

'Apa Hinata tidak apa-apa ya? aku jadi hawatir dengannya. Baru saja hal itu dirahasiakan lagi, sekarang sudah terbongkar.' Gumam Kiba.

Gwuuukkk... Gwuukk...!

"Aku lapar." Pria berambut coklat itupun mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Ramen sepertinya enak. Ya sudah, aku akan mengisi perut di kedai ramen Ichiraku saja." Dia kembali berputar dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Langkahnyapun dia percepat agar segera sampai di kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Singkat cerita diapun telah sampai di depan kedai ramen.

"Paman..." Panggil Kiba sambil lansung duduk di bangku bundar itu.

"Oh ternyata kau, Kiba." Jawab paman Teuchi.

"Ramennya satu ya!"

"Siap." Pria setengah baya itupun langsung menyiapkannya. "Oh iya, bagaimana uji nyali kalian kemarin?"

"Ah gagal, kami diganggu habis-habisan. Aku yang pertama jadi korban." Kata Kiba dengan wajah serius.

"Benarkah, coba ceritakan!"

"Awalnya semua berjalan lancar tapi, tiba-tiba ada bunyi benda berjatuhan lalu bla... bla...bla...bla...bla..."

"Oh, itu memang mengerikan dan sangat diluar dugaan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata, apa dia tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah, ini ramenmu." Ujar paman Teuchi sambil menyajikan ramen buatannya.

"Hahaha akhirnya jadi juga, selamat makan..." Kibapun mulai menyuapkan ramen-ramen itu ke mulutnya, tapi tak lama dia teringat sesuatu.

"Paman, kau bilang waktu Hinata masih kecil dia suka datang kemari bersama temannya kan? bisa kau ceritakan tentang temannya itu?"

"Memangnya ada apa tiba-tiba kau ingin tahu?"

"Aku sangat penasaran, dia selalu terlihat murung ketika disinggung masalah itu. Aku tidak berani menanyakannya secara langsung, bisakan kau ceritakan tentang anak itu?"

"Hem, baiklah. Namanya adalah Naruto, dia itu anak yatim-piatu yang diasuh oleh pamannya Iruka. Sejak lahir anak itu tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya, dia juga terbilang anak yang kesepian karena tak ada yang mau main dengannya entah karena alasan apa. Tapi kalau tidak salah dia bilang ada beberapa anak yang mau bermain dengannya tapi dengan syarat dia harus menjadi anggota pasukan perang salju."

"Pasukan perang salju, apa itu?"

" Entah lah, katanya hanya bermain lempar bola salju biasa saja, tapi anggotanya lebih banyak."

"Oh, lalu?"

"Lalu suatu hari dia datang bersama Hinata, Naruto juga pernah cerita kalau Hinata juga seorang anak yang kesepian dan juga memiliki indera ke-6. Karena saat itu Hinata tidak bisa membedakan mana hantu dan mana manusia, dia suka terlihat bicara sendiri. Hal itulah yang membuatnya kesepian." Kiba sedikit tertegun mendengar hal itu, lalu paman Teuchipun melanjukan kata-katanya lagi. "Aku lihat mereka berdua sangat akrab, kemanapun selalu berdua. Tak ada raut kesedihan dari wajah mereka, tapi tiba-tiba saja semua berakhir karena tragedi."

"Tragedi?"

"Ya, Naruto meninggal tertabrak mobil saat perang salju dan lebih paranya lagi Hinata juga ada di tempat kejadian. Sepertinya anak itu trauma berat."

'Oh itu sebabnya, mereka memang sahabat sejati. Tapi apa ada hubungannya dengan perkataan Hinata waktu itu ya? Dia bilang, dia benci salju.' Gumam pria berambut coklat itu sambil kembali menyuakan ramen ke mulutnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Hinata sangat berbeda sekarang. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis, apa di sekolah dia jadi gadis yang popular dan banyak disenangi oleh anak laki-laki?"

Kiba menggeleng.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya, sebagian dari kami menganggapnya adalah gadis yang aneh, karena pernah dia melakukan hal aneh dan membuat semua heran. Waktu pertama kali masuk SMA. tiba-tiba saja dia berteriak 'jangan berisik!' Padahal suasana kelas dalam keadaan tenang, lalu setelah itu dia juga tak mau masuk ke ruang lab Kimia karena dia bilang tempat itu sangat bau amis dan masih ada darah yang berceceran di sana-sini. Sejak saat itu diapun dijauhi oleh hampir semua anak-anak kelasku."

"Gadis yang malang."

"Benar, ditambah lagi tadi dia habis menolong salah satu teman sekelasku yang kerasukan, memang pada awalnya tak ada yang menyadari dia benar-benar punya indera ke-6, tapi sepertinya..." Kiba tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

"Haaaahh..." Paman Teuchi mengelah nafas. "Dia itu gadis baik, tapi kadang kalian selalu memandangnya sebelah mata."

Kibapun mengangguk.

'Anak ini sepertinya peduli sekali pada Hinata, aku harap dia bisa menggantikan poisi Naruto.' Gumam Paman Teuchi.

Keesokan harinya, saat ini jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai 15 menit lagi. Gadis berambut panjang itu masih berada di ruang loker siswa dan baru saja beres mengganti sepetunya.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 1-G?" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang yang berkata seperti itu, Hinatapun sedikit tertegun.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia yang rambutnya panjang itukan?" Kata temanya.

"Benar, kemrin dia baru saja mengusir hantu yang merasuki Sakura, Sakura yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke itu tuh. Apa dia itu punya indra ke-6?"

"Mungkin saja itu benar. Apa jangan-jangan dia juga berprofesi sebagai pengusir hantu?

"Aku rasa begitu, aku tak menyangka kalau dia..." Kata-kata anak itu terpotong.

"Aku pengusir hantu?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hi-hinata, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Anak itu terkaget.

Hinata hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Ma-maaf, kami tidak bermaksud..."

"Ya... terserah kalian saja. Lain kali lihat sekitarmu dulu jika inging menggosip!" Hinatapun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Lalu saat jam istiraha, gadis ini baru saja pulang dari kantin sekolah. Dia membawa sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi roti dan susu vanilla kesukaannya. Kakinya menapaki anak tangga dengan sangat santai, tapi lagi-lagi...

" Aku rasa gadis yang bernama Hinata mempunyai kekuatan magis. Rambutnya saja sangat panjang." Hinata yang mendengar percakapan inipun langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Pasti dia peramal."

"Atau mungkin dia penyihir."

"Penyihir? Memangnya tampangku ini seperti nenek sihir? Lalu kenapa jika rambutku panjang?" Lagi-lagi Hinata memergoki orang yang menggosipkannya.

"A-ano..." Hinata memotong ucapannya.

"Aku tak peduli... sebenarnya ini sekolah untuk belajar atau sekolah untuk menggosip sih!?" Gerutu gadis bermata lavender itu sambil meninggalkan mereka.

Singkat cerita saat ini adalah detik-detik terakhir sebelum bel pulang dibunyikan. Kakashi-sensei baru saja selesai menyimpulkan pelajarannya hari ini.

"Jadi apa ada pertanyaan lagi?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei, semua muridpun diam. "Baiklah kalau begitu, berarti kalian sudah siap untuk ulangan minggu besok. Jangan lupa belajar!"

"Baik sensei." Jawab semua. Lalu pria berambut abu-abu itupun melihat jam tagannya.

TTEEEEETT... TEEEETT... TEEEEEEEETT!"

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Baiklah kita tutup saja pertemuan kita minggu ini." Ujar Kakashi-sensei lagi.

"Berdiri... beri hormat..!" Ujar Lee sang ketua kelas dan merekapun membungkukan badannya. Sang guru berambut abu-abu inipun bergegas keluar lalu disusul dengan siswa yang lain.

Sementara disisi lain, pria berambut coklat ini masih terduduk di kursinya, matanya terus memandangi gadis berambut panjang yang baru selesai membereskan buku. Hinatapun bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari kursi.

'Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tak biasanya kau pulang tamnpa pamit seperti ini.' Gumam Kiba, sebenarnya semenjak Kiba memberikan coklat tanda terimakasih padanya, gadis itu selalu pamit saat akan pulang. Walaupun hanya bilang 'aku pulang duluan' atau sekedar tersenyum.

"Kiba, ayo pulang!" Ajak Gaara yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya." Pria berambut coklat itupun segera mengambil tasnya lalu bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa dari tadi aku perhatikan kerjamu hanya melamun saja?" Tanya Lee.

"Tidak papa, aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kiba.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Hinata, kan?" Tanya Gaara, Kibapun terdiam. "Sebenarnya aku juga begitu, aku tahu dia itu hanya ingin menolong. Tapi bukannya dipuji, dia malah digosipkan seperti itu.

"Gosip?"

"Ya, memangnya kau tak mendengarnya, Kiba? Hampir satu sekolah ini sudah tahu kejadian kemarin, bukannya hal baik yang tersebar, tapi Hinata malah dibilang penyihir dan pengusir hantu. Apa-apaan itu?" Ujar Lee.

"Benar, aku rasa hal itu juga yang menyebabkan Hinata jadi lebih menutup diri." Gaara juga menambahkan.

'Jadi itu sebabnya dia sangat murung hari ini, pasti jika aku ada diposisi Hinata, aku akan marah-marah tidak jelas. Hinata seakan kebalikan dari diriku, separah apapun kondisinya dia selalu mencoba untuk tetap tenang.' Gumam Kiba.

"Em maaf, aku baru ingat hari ini aku ada janji. Jadi aku pulang duluan ya." Pria berambut coklat itupun langsung meninggalkan mereka sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Hah?! Memangnya sejak kapan kau jadi orang sibuk?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sejak hari ini..." Kiba masih sempat menjawab meski jarak mereka sudah lumayan jauh.

"Dia itu tidak pernah berubah, dia terlalu jujur." Komentar Lee dan Gaara hanya bisa mengangguk.

Sementara itu di lantai 1 tempat loker siswa, gadis bermata lavender ini baru saja membuka lokernya. Diapun mengeluarkan sepatu berwarna coklat miliknya untuk mengganti sepatu putih yang dia pakai sekarang. Dia juga membiarkan lokernya terbuka. Belum selesai dia memakai sepatu, seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Jadi apa anak berambut pirang itu adalah Naruto teman masa kecilmu?" suara itu tak asing lagi baginya, spotnan gadis itupun menoleh.

"Kiba?!" Hinata langsung menutup lokernya.

"Jangan ditutup dulu, aku masih ingin melihat foto itu." Kiba menahan pintu loker itu, lalu kembali membukanya dan diapun mengamati foto anak berambut pirang yang merangkul anak berambut gelap. "Aku tak menyangka kau sangat manis saat masih SD." Kiba tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak juga." Wajah Hinata sedikit memerah dan Kibapun tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah kau boleh menutupnya sekarang."

Gadis itupun menutup lokernya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa hari ini kau ada acara, Hinata?"

"Tidak memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, kau mau kan?"

Gadis bermata lavender itu hanya diam seakan sedang menimang-nimang keputusannya.

"Kau mau kan, Hinata?"

"A-ano, kau..."

"Bagus, kita pergi sekarang!" Belum selesai bicara Kiba langsung memotongnya lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

"Tapi tunggu dulu..." Hinata mencoba menghentikan pria berambut coklat ini.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Kiba terus menarik tangannya tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang berjalan seperti diseret-seret.

"Aku mohon berhenti dulu..!"

"Tidak mau.!" Pria berambut coklat itu terus menariknya hingga halaman sekolah.

"Kiba...!"

"..."

"Kiba, aku seirus! Aku ini bukan anak kucing yang kau bisa seret-seret seenaknya seperti ini. Aku mohon berhenti!" Hinata sedikit berteriak.

'Anak kucing?' Kibapun menghentikan langkahnya yang bersamaan dengan munculnya tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyeret ku seperti itu, akukan bisa jalan sendiri."

"Aku tidak menyeret."

"Kau menyeret."

"Tidak."

"Iya.!"

Tak lama kemudian bisik-bisikpun mulai terdengar.

"Mereka pacaran ya?"

"Ah yang benar?"

"Tapi sepertinya mereka sedang bertengkar."

"Apa tidak salah bertengkar sambil berpegangan tangan? Mesra sekali."

'Pegangan tangan?' Gumam mereka berdua yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu, secara bersamaan merekapun melirik tangan mereka yang masih berpegangan dan serentak mereka langsung melepaskannya.

"Ma-maaf... maaf... aku tidak bermaksud... a-ano, tangan anak kucing...ma-maksudku..." Kiba mulai salah tingkah dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak... a-aku yang harusnya minta maaf. A-aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya... maaf... maaf..." Hinata juga ikut-ikutan salah tingkah.

"A-apa kucingnya kesakitan, a-ano maksudku... maksudku..."

"Oh Tidak, aku biak-baik saja sungguh."

"Kenapa mereka? mereka itu sedang bertengkar atau melawak sih?"

"Entahlah, tapi lawakan mereka amatir." Komentar orang disekitanya.

"Se-sebaiknya kita jalan saja sekarang." Ujar Kiba.

"Ba-baik." Mereka berduapun langsung melangkahkan kaki dan meninggalkan area sekolah. Heningpun tercipta untuk beberapa saat, rasa malu dan salah tingkah yang mendadak mereka rasakan seakan menciptakan dinding diantara mereka. Ingin rasanya memulai pembicaraan, tapi rasanya masih malu untuk memulai. Akhirnya salah satu dari merekapun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Ano Hinata, maaf aku tidak sengaja memanggilmu anak kucing tadi." Ujar Kiba.

"Tidak papa, aku tahu itu. Tapi sebenarnya kau mau mengajaku kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat yang tenang."

"Tepat tenang? Tapi itu dimana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, yang penting sekarang kau mau ikut kan?"

Hinatapun mengangguk.

"Baguslah." Kibapun tersenyum

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah membaca, maaf kalo ada yang masih salah. Ini ngebut... aku benar-benar ngebut... tapi mudah-mudahan saja ceritanya jadi tidak berantakan.

Kira-kira mereka mau ke mana? Mereka sudah mulai salting dan merasa malu, kira-kira akan terjadi hal romantis apa nanti? Apa lagi mereka pergi berdua aja. Hehehe... nantikan di chapter berikutnya ya dan terimakasih juga buat yang udah review.

Sampai jumpa lagi...


	9. Ramen Gratis

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

_By: Haruno Tsubaki_

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Ramen Gratis_**

"Tepat tenang? Tapi itu dimana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu, yang penting sekarang kau mau ikut kan?"

Hinatapun mengangguk.

"Baguslah." Kibapun tersenyum

Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan dan berbelok ketika menemukan jalan setapak. Jalan ini adalah jalan menuju danau, pria berambut coklat ini ternyata ingin menghiburnya dengan suasana danau yang tenang.

"Hinata, apa kau pernah ke tempai ini?" Tanya pria berambut coklat.

"Belum pernah, aku baru tahu kalau jalan setapak ini ternyata akan mengantarkanku pada sebuah taman. Padahal dari luar ini seperti hutan." Jawab gadis bermata lavender itu sambil terus memandangi bunga-bunga liar warna-warni di pinggir jalan.

Kiba tertawa kecil.

"Ini bukan jalan menuju taman, Hinata. Jalan ini menuju danau."

"Danau?"

"Ya, ternyata kau sama sekali tidak tahu daerah sini ya?"

Hinata terdiam.

"Sebenarnya disini juga ada taman bunga, hanya saja jaraknya lumayan jauh. Aku takut nanti kau kelelahan."

"Oh."

"Lihat, danau. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Ujar Kiba sambil menujuk ke arah depan, Hinatapun langsung melihatnya. Kilauan air yang jernih dan diterpa sinar matahari menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Ayo cepat, disana ada perahu jadi kita bisa menyusuri danau." Kata Kiba lagi, merekapun langsung mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai. Terlihat sebuah perahu kecil dan juga dua buah dayung tersimpan di dalamnya. Kiba melangkah lebih dulu mendekati perahu itu.

"Pegang tanganku!" Kiba mengulurkan tangannya, tapi gadis itu hanya terdiam sambil memandangnya. "Ayo cepat, kau mau naik perahu tidak? Tanahnya licin, aku tak mau jika kau jatuh nanti."

Lalu gadis bermata lavender itupun mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menggenggam jemari pria dihadapannya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Hinata mulai melangkah dan naik ke perahu. Sambil terus menjaga keseimbangan, Hinata terus melangkah ke depan dan duduk di papan pendukung perahu. Lalu Kiba mendorongnya agar perahu itu sedikit melaju, kemudian dia langsung naik dan duduk di papan. Diapun mulai mendayung perahunya sementara si gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat menikmati keindahan sekitarnya. Seulas gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau suka tempat ini Hinata?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ya, aku suka. Disini sangat tenang dan damai, hembusan anginnya dan juga air danau ini aku benar-benar suka."

"Baguslah."

"Apa kau sering kemari?"

"Ya, disaat aku sedang sedih aku pasti kemari. Tempat ini sangat ajaib bagiku karena dengan mudah dia bisa menyerap semua kesedihan yang aku rasakan."

"Benarkah seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, saat aku sedih aku cepat datang kemari. Lalu aku duduk ditepi danau dan memandangi sekitarku, jika aku masih kesal aku mencoba untuk melempar batu sejauh-jauhnya seakan aku sedang melemparkan sedihku ke danau. Jika masih kurang, aku akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan rasanya sangat plong."

"Jika semua itu tak berhasil bagaimana?"

"Mungkin aku akan menceburkan diriku ke danau ini."

Hinata tertawa kecil dan kembali memalingkan pandangannya pada pemandangan sekitar, tapi Kiba malah membulatkan matanya. Dia hanya menatapnya dengan lekat dan tiba-tiba tangannya juga berhenti mendayung. Cukup lama Kiba memandanginya seperti itu, pria berambut coklat itu terus memandangi mata dan senyuman yang tergambar dibibir Hinata.

Tak sengaja gadis itu melirik Kiba yang sedang terpana padanya.

"Ke-kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?"

Kiba langsung tersadar.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memandangimu diam-diam..." Kiba langsung salah tingkah

Hinata hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Maaf, aduh jangan marah seperti itu... aku tidak bermak..." Ucapannya dipotong.

"Tidaaakk..!"

"Tidak?"

"Aku malu... aku merasa jadi orang yang paling aneh jika kau melihatku seperti itu. Jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

"Iya, aku minta maaf." Mereka berduapun terdiam dan suara anginpun menggantikan suara mereka.

'Untuk pertama kalinya aku malu ditatap orang, padahal biasanya tak ada masalah bahkan aku sama sekali tak peduli jika ada orang yang menatapku lama-lama. Ini membuatku berdebar.' Gumam gadis berambut panjang.

'Apa yang aku lakukan tadi, menatapnya begitu lekat sampai aku lupa berkedip. Aku merasa seperti pria hidung belang... Tapi baru pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum dengan sangat tulus dan merasakan bahwa dia bernar-benar senang sekarang. Manis... dia sangat manis... lebih dari yang aku bayangkan sebelumnya. Apa mungkin karena dia itu orang yang paling irit tersenyum ya?' Guma Kiba

"A-ano.." Hinata mulai memainkan telunjuknya. "Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah mau mengajakku kemari. Suasana disini begitu nyaman, sejenak aku bisa melupakan semua masalahku, tapi kenapa kau mau mengajaku kemari?"

"Itu... karena aku ingin menghiburmu. Seharian ini kau begitu murung sampai-sampai kau lupa untuk berpamitan padaku..." jawab Kiba.

"Ma-ma..maaf... aku lupa, aku benar-benar lupa." Hinata terkejut, tapi Kiba hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin sebaiknya aku yang harus lebih sering untuk berpamitan. Benarkan?" Kiba tersenyum dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Oh iya, kau tahu tidak di danau ini banyak ikannya." Kata Kiba lagi.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, sebentar ya." Kiba mengambil tasnya dan membuknya, lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas hitam itu.

"Roti?"

"Ya, ini roti." Kiba memotong-motong roti itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. "Sekarang coba lihat ini!" pria berambut coklat itupun menaburkan sedikit potongan roti itu ke danau. Tak berapa lama, beberapa ikanpun mulai muncul dan memakannya.

"Waahh.. benar." Hinata terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

"Cobalah!" pria itupun memberikan potongan roti yang ada ditangannya dan gadis bermata lavender itu mulai menaburnya. Lagi-lagi dia terkagum melihatnya dan mulai mencoba menyentuh ikan-ikan itu.

"Hei, hati-hati! Nanti kau bisa jatuh.!" Kiba memperingatkannya.

"Tidak akan, aku sudah hati-hati."

"Kau tidak tahu ya, danau inikan ada buayanya."

"Bu-buaya? Mana-mana... mana buayanya?" Hinata kaget dan menengok kesana kemari mencari keberadaan buaya itu.

"HAHAHAHA... Tidak, aku hanya bercana."

Hinata hanya memasang wajah cemberut dan kembali menyentuh ikan-ikan itu sambil bermain air.

KRIIIING... KRIIING... KRIIIIING

Phonsel kiba tiba-tiba saja berdering, dia langsung mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon. Tapi tak ada nama yang tercantum, cepat-cepat dia mengangkatnya.

"Halo, siapa ini?"

"bla...bla..bla..."

"Oh kau Temari, apa kabar? Kemana saja kau, baru sekarang kau muncul?"

"Bla..."

"Em begitu."

"Bla...

"Ah yang benar, bagusah kalau begitu, kapan?"

"Bla..."

"Apa dasar kau ini, itukan masih lama, kenapa kau memberitahunya sekarang?"

"Bla..."

"Oh, ya sudah. Maaf Temari, aku sedang ada diluar, nanti malam saja kau telpon lagi kalau kau masih mau mengobrol.

"Bla..."

"Ok." Kibapun mematikan phonselnya, tanpa dia sadari Hinata memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Kau membawa phonsel ke sekolah?" Tanya gadis bermata lavender.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak membawanya ke kelas."

'Anak nekat.' Gumam Hinata, kembali gadis itu bermain air.

Keesokan harinya.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat, Hinata langsung pergi ke toilet untuk natural call. Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan ini dia lakoni, yang jelas dia tak pernah absen untuk ke toilet waktu istirahat. Baru saja akan membuka kunci pintu tolet, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar sesuatu.

"Hei, minggir! MINGGIR AKU BILANG!"

"Memangnya kau ini siapa, ratu toilet?!"

'I-itu seperti suara Sakura.' Gumam gadis bermata lavender, diapun kembali menguping.

"Kurang ajar kau! Dasar maniak, masih punya nyali kau menyebutku begitu?"

"Apa maksudmu aku maniak, bukannya kau yang maniak? Oh ya satu lagi, kau itu adalah tukang gossip. Seenaknya menggosipkan orang, kau kan yang menyebarkan bahwa aku mengejar-ngejar Sasuke?!"

"Kurng ajar kau! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN KALAU BICARA!"

BRAAKKK!

Sepertinya salah satu dari mereka terjatuh, Hinata cepat-cepat keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ternyata yang jatuh adalah Sakura dan yang menjatuhkannya adalah gadis pirang berikat satu dan gadis berkacamata berambut merah. Anak-anak mulai berkumpul untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan terjadi. Lalu si pirang itupun menarik kerah baju Sakura.

"Sudah punya nyali kau rupanya?! Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan, karena sekarang kau sendirian dan tak akan ada yang mau menolongmu. Karin, lipstikku!"

Gadis berkacamata itupun langsung memberikannya lalu memegangi Sakura agar tidak memberontak, si gadis pirang itu membuka lipstiknya.

"Lepas, apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Sakura berusaha memberontak.

"Lihat dan saksikan!" Ino langsung memegang dagunya dan mulai menggambar kumis di wajah Sakura, Hinata terkejut. Dia tak bisa tinggal diam dan langsung berlari menghampiri mereka.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Hinata sambil menarik tangan gadis pirang itu, lalu mendorongnya. Hinata juga melepaskan tangan Karin yang sedang menahan Sakura.

"Kau? Sial!" Teriak Ino.

"Pengecut sekali kalian, beraninya main keroyokan." Ujar Hinata.

"Kau, kau Hyuuga Hinata kan si pengusir setan itu?" Ujar Karin.

"Aku bukan pengusir setan!"

"Hahahaha... aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengan pengusir setan aneh ini. " Ino tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. benar, serasi sekali kalian. Yang satunya maniak dan yang satunya ..." Kata-kata Karin terporong.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa jika kami memang berteman? Itu tidak merugikan kaliankan, TUKANG GOSIP?" Hinata mencoba melawan, tawa merekapun terhenti.

"Benar, mereka adalah sepasang tukang gossip tidak tahu diri, sok tahu dan tidak tahu malu." Ujar Sakura yang baru saja bangkit itu.

"DASAR MANIAK!" Ino maju mencoba untuk menyerang Sakura lagi, tapi Hinata menghalanginya dan mendorongnya.

"Kurang ajar kau pengusir hantu sialan!" Karin mengangkat tangannya mencoba untuk menampar Hinata. Sakura segera maju dan menangkap tangan Karin.

"Ternyata kabar itu telah tersebar ke seluruh sekolah ya, berarti kalian juga sangat tahun tentang gossip itu. Jika kalian bilang aku ini bisa mengusir hantu, apa mungkin aku juga bisa memanggilnya kesini?" Ucapan Hinata membuat Ino dan Karin tercengan juga siswa-siswa yang menyaksikan pertengkaran itu.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, bukan hanya manusia yang menyaksikan pertengkaran kita."

"Cih, aku tidak akan tertipu oleh omong kosongmu!" Ujar Ino.

"Apa perlu aku memperlihatkannya pada kalian?" Mereka terdiam. "Benar kau ingin melihatnya? Apa perlu aku minta dia mendekat? Apa perlu aku minta dia untuk menemani kalian kemamapun?" Mereka berdua terdiam lagi. Hinatapun melirik ke sebuah sudut toilet. "Oh, dengar itu. Dia bilang dia mau menemani kalian kemanapun dan dia sekarang sedang berjalan kemari. Sekarang tergantung kalian, jika kalian masih tetap disini aku tidak akan mencegahnya mendekat dan membiarkan dia menemani kalian kemanapun."

"Lepas!" Karin menarik tangannya. "Ino, kita pergi dari sini!"

"Ya." Merekapun melangkah pergi.

"Dengar maniak, ini belum berakhir! Lihat apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu dan teman anehmu itu." Ujar Ino sambil melangkah pergi.

"Minggir... minggir... minggir..." Karin menyigkirkan kerumunan siswa di pintu.

"Ayo kita juga harus pergi dari sini." Sakura menarik tangan Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Hinata heran.

"Kau bilang dia sedang jalan kemari kan?"

Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Sakura mulai bingung.

"Maaf, tadi aku berbohong. Lagi pula sekarang kau harus cuci muka dulukan?"

Sakura terkejut dan langsung menghadapkan dirinya ke cermin.

"Iya kau benar." Sakura langsung mencuci mukanya dengan air disana, sementara Hinata menunggu. Tak lama diapun mendengar bisik-bisik siswa yang masih berada di depan pintu.

"Hei sudah bubar-bubar... Kenapa sih kalian senang melihat orang sedang cuci muka?!" kata Hinata sambil mendekati pintu dan merekapun mulai membubarkan diri.

"A-ano, apa benar ditoilet ini ada hantunya?" Tanya seorang siswi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku takut jika ada hantunya nanti..." Uncapanya terpotong.

"Tidak... tadi aku hanya berbohong. Aku minta maaf ya."

"Baguslah kalau itu bohong." Siswi itu langsung masuk dan berlari untuk menunaikan natural call-nya.

'Aneh, apa actingku tadi bagus ya? sebenarnya hantu disinikan tidak mengganggu sama, tapi mereka bertingkah ketakutan seakan mereka akan diganggu. Biarkan sajalah, yang penting aku bisa mengusir dua tukang gossip itu.' Gumam Hinata.

"Hinata, ano... terimakasih kau sudah dua kali menolongku." Kata Sakura yang baru selesai mencuci mukanya.

"Ya, sama-sama."

'Sepertinya gadis ini sudah selesai. Aku pergi saja ah...' gumam gadis berambut panjang itu, Hinatapun mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu..."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku juga ingin minta maaf." Kata Sakura sambil melangkah mendekat pada Hinata.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku minta maaf karena waktu itu aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, sebenarnya aku mau berbagi masalah denganmu waktu itu. Hanya saja keadaanku masih sangat emosi dan..."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, aku tahu. Apa hanya itu?" Sakura terdiam.

'Aku tak mengerti kenapa sikap anak ini dingin sekali? padahal tadi dia sangat peduli padaku.' Gumam Sakura

"Jika sudah aku mau..." Ucapan Hinata terpotong.

"Se-sebagai ucapan terimakasihku aku akan mentraktirmu ramen di kantin. Ayo..!" Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan merekapun berjalan menuju kantin bersama.

'Kebetulan sekali, saat ini aku sedang lapar. Tadinya aku ingin pergi sendiri tapi... ya sudah lah.' Gumam Hinata.

Jam istirahat makan siangpun mereka berdua habiskan dikantin, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura tentang masalah uji nyali, indera ke-6 milik Hinata dan masalah kerasukannya kemarin. Hinata juga menanyakan bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengan Sai sekarang dan masalah yang menimpa Sakura yang sempat membuatnya tampak frustasi. Sakura hanya menjawab bahwa mereka baik-baik saja dan isu kemarin adalah isu buatan seseorang yang tak senang melihatnya pulang bersama Sasuke. Gadis bermata hijau itu juga bilang bahwa dirinya dan Sasuke tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dan mereka hanya teman satu SMP saja, makannya mereka saling kenal.

Singkat cerita jam pelajaranpun telah usai, semua siswa mulai berhamburan keluar. Begitu juga dengan Hinata, gadis bermata lavender ini baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dan berjalan di koridor kelas.

"Hinata...!" Seseorang memanggilnya, diapun berhenti dan melihat siapa orang itu. Ternyata pria berambut coklat dengan setengah berlari menghampirinya. "Kita makan ramen Ichiraku yuk!"

"Aku sudah makan ramen tadi." Jawab Hinata yang kembali berjalan berdampingan dengan Kiba.

"Yaaahh... lalu sekarang kau mau langsung pulang?"

"Tidak, aku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Mau apa kau ke sana?"

"Ada tugas yang belum selesai, aku juga mau mencatat beberapa materi yang masih kurang."

"Kau rajin sekali."

"Memangnya kenapa, sebentar lagikan ujian tengah semester?"

"Oh iya aku lupa."

Disisi lain, dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka dari pintu kelas. Wajah penasaran dan rasa heran tergambar jelas di muka mereka berdua.

"Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ini memang sedang terjadi. Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu?" Kata pria berambut merah.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa mereka berdua memang mulai dekat sekarang, kemarin saja Kiba menggandeng tangannya dan mengajak gadis itu pergikan?" Tanya pria berambut bundar.

"Benar, apa mereka berdua pacaran?"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau!"

"Tapi Lee, kau kemarin lihat mereka berpegangan tangan kan?" Gaara berusaha meyakinkan.

"Benar juga."

"Ah masa bodo mereka mau pacaran atau tidak, tapi yang jelas bagaimana kalau kita ganggu mereka saja?! Hihihihi..." Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah mainan berupa cicak karet dari dalam sakunya.

"Benar juga, ayo kita mulai...!" Tanduk setanpun mulai muncul di kepala mereka.

Sepasang sahabat ini langsung melangkah mendekati Kiba dan Hinata yang sedang _anteng_ berbincang-bincang. Mereka mendekat dan lebih mendekat, Gaarapun langsung memegang ekor cicak karet itu dan mengulurkan tangannya dari belakang bahu Hinata.

"Hiiinaaaataaaaa..." Gaara mulai melancarkan aksinya. Mereka berdua sangat kaget, bukan Hinata yang menjerit tapi Kiba yang menjerit-jerit kegelian.

"KYAAAA... CICAK!"

"Oh, jadi kau yang takut cicak? Coba lihat ini, dia sangat menggelikan bukan?" Gaara mulai mendekatkan cicak mainan itu ke wajah Kiba.

"Singkirkan hewan menjijikan itu dari wajahku... hei,,,!"

"Tidak akan..."

"Singkirkaaan! Itu menjijikan!" Kiba berlari, lalu Gaara dan Lee mengejarnya. Hinata hanya bingung melihat tingkah mereka yang berlari-lari seperti anak SD. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar.

BRAAAKK...

"Aduh berantakan sudah...!" Ucap pria setengah baya itu, Hinatapun langsung melihat kearahnya. Ternyata banyak sekali kertas-kertas yang berjatuhan di lantai dan gadis bermata lavender itu langsung membantunya membereskan kertas-kertas yang berhambura dimana-mana.

'Seni teater... em apa orang ini guru kesenian? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.' Gumam Hinta yang sedikit membaca kertas-kertas berantakan itu.

"Ini kertasnya, Sensei." Kata Hinata sambil membeikankertas yang telah dia kumpukan.

"Oh iya." Jawab pria berambut putih itu.

"Hei singkirkan hewan itu... dasar jorok... geli... menjijikaaaannn!" teriak Kiba, Hinatapun langsung melihatnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkirkannya sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!" Kata Gaara sambil terus mendekatkan mainan itu pada Kiba.

"Tidak mau!"

"Cepat katakana saja!" Paksa Lee yang sedang memegangi tangan Kiba agar dia tidak kabur.

"AKU BILANG TIDAAAKKK! SINGKIRKAN! ITU MENJIJIKAAAAN!" Kiba meronta-ronta

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka bertiga, tanpa dia sadari pria setengah baya itu ekspresi wajahnya.

'Gadis ini manis sekali, sepertinya dia orang yang cocok.' Gumam pria itu.

"Terimaksih ya anak manis, kau sudah mau membantuku." Kata pria itu.

"Iya, sama-sama sensei."

Pria setengah baya yang disebutnya sensei itupun mulai melangkah pergi, sementara Hinata berniat menghampiri ketiga orang konyol itu.

"Hei, hentikan! Kalian itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Hinata sambil melangkah mendekat.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin menunjukan ini!" Gaara mendekatkannya pada wajah Hinata.

"Aku tidak taku dengan benda itu!"

"Tidak ya, kalau begitu aku tunjukan pada kau saja!" Gaara kembali mendekatkannya pada wajah Kiba.

"SINGKIRKAAAAN! ITU MENJIJIKAAA! MENJIJIKAAAAN!"

"Kalau begitu jawab saja pertanyaan tadi!" Ujar Lee.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Gaarapun mulai menempekjannya ke hidung Kiba.

"AAAAAAAAA! DASAR JOROKK!" Kiba memaling-malingkan wajahnya.

"Gaara sepertinya Kiba tak mau menjawab, bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan saja pada Hinata." Lee memberikannya usul.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Gaarapun menatap Hinata. "Hinata, tolong kau jawab pertanyaanku. Kemarin kalian berdua pergi ke mana?"

Hinata diam, Kiba memberikannya isyarat agar dia tidak bilang pada mereka.

"Hey, jawab cepat! Atau kau ingin dia menjerit lagi?" Gaara menyentuhkan mainan itu ke pipi Kiba.

"KYAAAAA...!" Kiba berusaha memberontak.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ingin tahu?" Hinata balik bertanya

"Oh kau tidak mau menjawabna?" Gaara menyertuhkannya kembali.

"KYAAAAAAA! KURANG AJAAARRR!"

"Kalian berdua habis kencan ya?!" Lee mencoba memojokan Hinata dan gadis itupun terdiam.

"Ayo jawab,, atau nanti aku masukan ini ke bajunya!" Gaara mengancam.

"Jangan! Kau kejam sekali." Ujar Lee.

"Memangya kenapa?"

"Jangan masukan itu ke bajunya, kita masukan itu ke celana dalamnya saja!"

Seketika Hinata terkejut dan pipinya memerah.

"Oh benar... ternyata kau jenius juga."

"Kalian ini... jangan bercanda seperti itu. itu tidak lucu!" Kata pria berambut coklat itu sambil terus meronta.

"Ah diam kau!" Gaara tampak tak peduli. "Hinata, dulu waktu masih SD kami pernah melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Saat aku memasukan ini kecelananya dia akan menjerit-jerit dan tak lama dia akan mengompol."

Kepalanya langsung tertunduk dan wajah Kibapun langsung memerah.

"Sialan kau Gaara!" kata Kiba.

"Tentu kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan, karena pasti da akan merasa malu. Apa lagi saat ini banyak siswa yang baru keluar dari kelas. Jadi kau mau katakana?"

"..."

"Baik, aku hitung sampai tiga. Jika kau tidak mau menjawab, aku akan langsung memasukannya. Lee, pegang dia kuat-kuat."

"Rebessss!" Jawab Lee.

'Dasar sialaaan! Bagaimana ini, berpikir... ayo berpikir!" gumam Kiba.

"Satu...!" Gaara langsung memegang karet celana Kiba. Hinata langsung menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dua..." dia menariknya dan bersiap siap memasukan cicak itu.

"Tiga...!"

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah membaca, hehehe maaf ya kalo keterlaluan. Tapi kalian penasarankan apa yang akal terjadi selanjutnya, apa Kiba akan mengompol atau Hinata akan menjawa? Apa mungkin ada kejadian lain? Dan siapakah pria setengah baya yang disebut sensei oleh Hinata? saksikan di chapter selanjutnya...

Maaf kalo masih ada typo, makasih juga buat yang udah review. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya.


	10. Seperti Sepasang Kekasih

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

_By: Haruno Tsubaki_

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Seperti Sepasang Kekasih_**

'Dasar sialaaan! Bagaimana ini, berpikir... ayo berpikir!" gumam Kiba.

"Satu...!" Gaara langsung memegang karet celana Kiba. Hinata langsung menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Dua..." dia menariknya dan bersiap siap memasukan cicak itu.

"Tiga...!"

"Hei..hei... kalian ini berisik sekali. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tiba-tiba saja suara pria dewasa mengagetkan mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Ujar Lee yang kaget, seketika pria berambut bundar itupun melepaskan pegangan sandranya dan Gaara lansung menyembunyikan cicak karet itu.

"Apa yang ada ditanganmu itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, sensei." Gaara mulai gugup.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Berikan padaku!"

Dengan sangat terpakasa pria berambut merah itupun memberikan mainannya.

'Sekarang semakin jelas terlihat kami seperti guru dan anak SD, benar-benar konyol..!' Gumam gadis bermata lavender.

"Tingkah kalian ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil! Harusnya kalian malu, berapa usia kalian sekarang?"

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Dan kau juga Kiba, kau ini anak laki-laki! Dengan cicak mainan saja kau takut!"

"A-anoo... itu sangat menggelikan sensei..." Kiba berusaha membela dirinya.

'Dasar guru mata satu, bukannya dia sendiri juga takut katak? Dia juga kan laki-laki?!' Gumam Kiba.

"Benar-benar memalukan, harusnya kau malu pada pacarmu!" dengan sangat enteng pria berambut perak itu mengatakannya.

"Pa-pacar?!" Ujar Kiba dan mereka semuapun juga berekspresi kaget mendengar pernyataan itu.

"PACAR?!" Gaara dan Lee dengan sangat kompak mengucapkan kata itu.

"Ti-tidak sensei... a-aku bukan pacarnya?!" Hinata mencoba untuk menjelaskan kesalah kaprahan gurunya itu.

"Apa benar?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei dengan sangat tenang.

"Ja-jadi kalian ini sudah jadian?!" Tanya Lee.

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?!" Tanya Gaara.

"Enak saja, kami tidak pacaran.!" Kiba berusaha meluruskan.

"Be-benar, kami hanya berteman saja. Kakashi-sensei hanya asal bicara saja... benar..!" Hinata juga menambahkan.

"Sudah mengaku saja!" Gaara bersih keras agar mereka mengaku.

"Ta-tapi... tapi..." Hinata bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana.

"Haaahhh..." guru berambut perak itu menghela nafas. "Dasar malu-malu kucing," Guru Sejarah itupun melangkah pergi meninggalkan murid-muridnya berdebat sendiri.

'Tapi mereka berdua mengingatkanku saat pertama aku pacaran dengan Rin, saat-saat yang indah.' Gumam pria itu sambil membayangkan sosok wanita yang sekarang sudah jadi istrianya.

Satu jam kemudian, diruangan penuh dengan buku-buku yang tertata rapi gadis berambut panjang ini dengan sangat fokus menyalin beberapa materi pada buku catatannya. Sesekali dia melirik pria berambut coklat yang ada di hadapannya, terkadang helaan nafas panjang terdengar atau gerakan menggeleng-ngeleng juga dia lakukan. Saat ini pria berambut coklat itu sedang asik mengorges-goreskan pensil ke atas buku sketsa miliknya. Tak jarang dia melirik Hinata yang sedang asik begelut dengan mater-materi pelajaran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Gadis bermata lavender itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Menggambar." Jawab Kiba dengan datar.

"Memangnya apa yang kau gambar?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya gambar abstrak."

Hinata sedikti mengerutkan dahinya, dia penasaran dengan apa yang digambar oleh pria dihadapannya itu. Diam-diam dia seperti mengangkat dagunya, berusaha mengintip sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi Kiba.

"Ehm..!" Hinata kaget dan Kiba langsung menutup bukunya. "Kau itu ternyata suka mengintip ya?"

"Ti-tidak..!"

Kiba hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf, terkadang aku merasa malu jika hasih karyaku ini dilihat orang." Kata si pria berambut coklat sambil terus memainkan pensil pada kertasnya. "Tapi jika gambar ini sudah selesai, pasti aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu, aku janji."

"Ya, baiklah. Itu terserah kau saja." Nada bicara gadis bermata lavender itu terdengar sedikti kecewa.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa kau jenuh?" Tanya Kiba lagi. "Sepertinya kau terlihat jenuh dengan pelajaran."

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mungkin jenuh dengan pelajaran."

Pria itu tersenyum lagi.

"Mungkin kau hanya lelah dengan kegiatan hari ini. Oh iya, aku ingin tanya. Apa kau punya sutu tempat yang spesial?"

"Tempat sepesia?" Hinata malah balik beranya.

"Ya, seperti tempat dimana kau biasa menghabiskan waktu sendiri atau menenangkan pikiranmu saat ada masalah."

Hinata malah mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda dia masih belum mengerti.

"Em, seperti tempat kemarin. Aku mengajakmu ke danau, itu tempat sepesialku karena aku bisa menenangkan pikiran."

"Oh, itu. Aku rasa tempat sepesialku adalah lantai paling atas di rumahku."

"Lantai paling atas?"

"Ya, seperti halnya sekolah ini, rumahku juga punya lantai paling atas yang bisa dipijaki. Jika sore hari cuacanya bagus, aku sering naik ke sana dan menyaksikan mata hari terbenam atau jika malam musim panas aku sangat suka melihat lautan bintang sambil berbaring di atas tikar yang aku gelar."

'Ternyata gadis ini orang kaya, di rumahnya ada lantai seperti itu.' Gumam Kiba.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin tahu."

Hinata mulai bertingkah malu-malu.

"A-ano, jika diizinkan apa boleh sesekali aku mengunjungi tempat sepesialmu lagi?"

Kiba hanya menatapnya dan gadis itupun cepat-cepat melanjutkan perkataanya lagi.

"Ta-tapi jika tidak bolehpun juga tidak apa-apa."

"Jahat sekali kau hanya ingin sendirian ke sana, aku?"

"Tentu saja... tentu... maksudku kita bersama pergi kesana."

Kiba tertawa kecil.

"Aku bercanda," Ujar Kiba, Hinata hanya mengerutkan dahinya ketika pria itu menyampaikan maksud sebenarnya. "Sebenarnya itu adalah kali pertama aku mengajak seorang gadis ke danau. Danau itu milik keluargaku, kami dulu sering piknik bersama saat hari libur tiba. Tapi setelah ayahku meninggal danau itu menjadi tak terurus, hanya aku yang sampai sekarang sering mengunjunginya. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa menghilangkan rasa rindu pada ayahku."

Raut wajah pria berambut coklat itupun tampak sedikit murung, Hinata sedikit tak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa piknik disana." Ujar gadis itu dan Kiba langsung membulatkan matanya. "Atau jika dirasa masih kurang, kita bisa mengajak Gaara, Lee dan yang lainya ikut bergabung."

"Apa tadi kau menceritakan danau itu pada mereka?"

"Tidak, memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin danau itu cukup kita saja yang tahu. Bisakan?"

"Baiklah."

"Tapi kapan-kapan ajakanmu pasti akan aku tagih kembali."

Di lapangan basket, terlihat anak-anak basket ini sedang mengadakan latihan perdana mereka. Latihan kali ini terlihat sangat serius, terlihat dari instuksi pelatih meraka yang tak tanggung-tanggung berteriak agar anak didiknya memperoleh kemajuan. Di pinggir lapangan juga terlihat para memadu sorak yang sedang istirahat sambil melihat jalannya latihan basket.

"Sasukeeee... ayo semangat sasukeee...!" teriak gadis berambut pirang.

"Ino, jika kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu Sasuke tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi." Ujar gadis berkacamata di sampingnya.

"Ah, kau ini bicara apa? Aku melakukan ini agar Sasuke bersemangat. Saaasuuukeeee! Ayooo... semangatt..!"

"Terserah kau saja lah..." Ternyata usaha Karin menghentikan sahabatnya yang bertingkah gaje gagal.

PRRIIIIIITTTT... PRIIIIITT...!

"Baik, semuanya kita istirahat dulu." Ujar si pelatih baseket, lalu semuanyapun langsung berkumpul sambil berselonjor ria di dekat pelatih mereka, air minum yang mereka bawapun segera mereka teguk.

"Baik, aku lihat kalian sudah mulai ada kemajuan, tapi dengan kemampuan kalian yang seperti ini aku sedikit ragu kalian bisa menang dikejuaraan nanti. Terutama untuk kau, Kankuro." Ujar Pelatih Asuma.

"A-apa? Aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk bisa mencetak angka kan?" Kankuro berusaha membela dirinya.

"Ya, tapi ingatlah. Permainan basket ini ditujukan untuk tim, bukan untuk sendiri, sedangkan tim itu butuh yang namanya kerjasama, kekompakan dan rasa percaya satu sama lain. Tapi kau masih bermain sendiri, ingat kau itu tergabung dalam tim. Berbagilah dengan teman satu timmu, karena untuk menjadi atlet basket terbaik bukan dibuktikan dengan siapa yang baling banyak memasukan bola, tapi seberapa baik dan cerdasnya dia bisa mengatur dan bekerja sama dengan rekan satu tim. Ini juga berlaku untuk semua, kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti pelatih." Jawab mereka semua.

"Yang selanjutnya, karena kejuaraan diadakan setelah selesai ujian tengah semester jadi aku putuskan siapa yang akan menjadi kapten tim basket kelas 1." Mereka semuapun terdiam dan berusaha mendengarkan baik-baik siapa yang akan terpilih menjadi ketua. Karena siapapun yang akan jadi ketua nanti, dia pasti akan bermain dikejuaraan antar sekolah dan bercap sebagai pemain terbaik dan kebanggaan semua. "Shikamaru, pimpinlah teman-temanmu dengan baik. Aku percaya padamu."

"Ke-kenapa dia pelatih?" tiba-tiba saja Kankuro berusaha untuk protes.

"Karena dia yang terbaik dan aku percaya padanya."

"Tapi kerjanya hanya mengoper bola saja, pelatih."

"Tentu saja, bolanya kan selalu kau rebut. Bagaimana bisa dia mencetak angka jika seperti itu? padahal tadi kita satu tim kan?" Sasukepun ikut mengambil bagian untuk membela Shikamaru.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Kankuro mulai naik darah.

"Hei, sudalah! Kita ini sedang latihan tak ada gunanya membuang-buang waktu dengan bertengkar seperti itu..!" Pelatih Asuma bersaha melerai mereka.

"Pelatih." Shikamaru mulai bersuara. "Bagiku tak masalah jika aku tidak berpangkat sebagai kampet di sini, aku cukup senang menjadi pemain biasa seperti yang lainnya. Karena selama ini strategiku selalu mudah diterima oleh semua, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Sang pelatihpun tampak berpikir. "Jika Kankuro menginginkannya, apa susahnya kita jadikan dia kapten tim ini." Suasana heningpun dimulai, tak ada suara dari pemain lain yang memberikan masukan. Mereka takut salah bicara, karena mereka tahu Kankuro adalah orang yang berwatak keras dan tak segan-segan bertingkah kasar jika ada seseorang yang menyinggung perasaannya.

'Apa maksudnya ini, apa si rambut nanas ingin mengambil hati pelatih dengan bicara seperti itu?' Gumam Kankuo.

"Maaf Shikamaru, kali ini usulmu untuk menjadikan Kankuo sebagai kapten tim aku tolak. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang dan aku lebih percaya padamu. Tapi bukan berarti Kankuro memiliki kemampuan yang jelek dan kau memiliki kemampuan yang lebih baik dari semua. Masih banyak kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada dalam dirimu yang harus kau perbaiki, begitu juga dengan semuanya. Ini hanya urusan kepercayaan dan bukan berarti aku tidak percaya pada Kankuro. Dia bisa menjadi pencetak angka terbaik dengan lemparan akurat dari jarak yang sangat jauh sekalipun, tapi pilihanku saat ini jatuh pada Shikamaru." Semua anak didiknya mulai bernafas dengan lega, karena dia bisa menjelaskan alasannya dengan baik. Kankuro juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kali ini, dia memilih untuk diam dari pada kembali memprotes pelatihnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan berusaha walaupun sepertinya akan sedikit sulit." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Bagus. Aku rasa waktu istirahat sudah habis, kita kembali berlatih." Ujar pelatih mereka, lalu mereka mulai bangkit dan bergegas ke tengah lapangan. Sementara pemandu sorak terlihat sudah memulai latihan mereka lebih dulu.

Si gadis berambut panjang dan si pria berambut coklat ini baru saja keluar dari area sekolah, mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil sesekali terdengar percakapan diantara mereka beruda.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku lihat anak-anak basket sudah mulai berlatih, kenapa aku belum?" Gerutu Kiba.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sebentar lagi kan ada kejuaraan antar sekolah, kau tidak tahu ya?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Memang tidak setiap tahun diadakan dan hanya beberapa perwakilan dari masing-masing cabang olah raga yang mengikutinya. Jadi wajar saja ada yang tidak tahu."

"Oh, lalu kau sendiri ikut apa?"

"Futsal dan katanya baru besok akan dimulai latihan. Padahal aku sudah tak tahan ingin mulai berlatih." Semangat menggebu-gebupun terlihat dari tingkah pria berambut coklat ini.

Tak terasa langkah kaki mereka telah sampai di depan toko tanaman hias, banyak bunga-bunga cantik yang dipajang disana. Hinata melirik beberapa bunga yang ada di saja, lalu...

"Terimakasih... datang lagi ya..!" Ujar si pemilik toko. Terlihat seorang wanita dewasa baru keluar dari toko.

"Kiba...!" Panggil wanita itu, seketika mereka berduapun menoleh padanya.

"Kakak, sedang apa kau disini.?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku habis membeli benih bunga," Jawab Hana sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka.

'Kakak? Jadi wanita ini kakaknya, aku baru tahu dia punya kakak.' Gumam gadis bermata lavender.

"Siapa ini? Pacarmu ya?" Hana sedikit menggoda adiknya.

"Kakak ini bicara apa, dia ini teman satu kelasku." Kiba sedikit kikuk mendengar hal itu.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata, aku teman satu kelas Kiba, senang bertemu dengan kakak." Kata Hinata sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Namaku Inuzuka Hana, Aku kira kau pacarnya Kiba karena kalian pulang besama." Hana mencoba menggoda Hinata.

"Bu-bukan, tadi kami habis dari perpustakaan, makannya kami pulang bersama."

"Oh begitu, aku hanya bercana." Hana tersenyum.

'Kakak dan adik sama saja, sudah berapa kali hari ini kami dibilang pacaran? Memangnya kami ini terlihat seperti Sai dan Sakura ya?' Gumam Hinata, lalu dia membayangkan Sakura dan Sai yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, lalu berubah menjadi Hinata dan Kiba yang sedang bergandengan tangan tapi hanya wajah Kiba yang berseri-seri dan wajah Hinata terlihat datar.

'Kelihatan sedikit aneh.' Gumam gadis itu lagi.

"Kau suka bunga ya?" Tanya Hana yang membuyarkan hayalan Hinata.

"Ya, aku suka."

"Apa kau mau mampir ke rumah kami, aku memiliki kebun bunga kecil. Rencananya aku akan menambah beberapa koleksi bunga, apa kau mau melihat koleksi bungaku?"

Hinata sedikit _bengong_ mendengar tawaran wanita itu.

"Kakak... aku tahu maksudmu, jangan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti itu." Kiba sediki berbisik pada kakanya.

"Apa maksudmu, aku hanya menawarkan hal baik pada temamu saja. Lagi pula kau mau kan?" Hana meraih tangan Hinata dan berusaha membujuknya. "Aku mempunyai beberapa koleksi mawar, kau suka mawar kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya, jika kau mau kau adalah orang lain yang pertama kali melihat mawa-mawarku mekar. Kau mau kan?"

Hinata kembali _bengong_.

"Ayolah, nanti akan aku siapkan teh dan kue-kue manis, jadi kita bisa mengobrol disana. Kau mau kan? kau mau?!" Nadanya sedikit memaksa.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Bagus, ayo. Rumah kami tidak jauh dari sini, jadi kau tidak akan kelelahan." Ujar Hana sambil menarik tangan Hinata agar dia terus mengikutinya.

'Kakak macam apa dia, terkadang adiknya sendiri dia lupa.' Gumam Kiba, diapun mulai mengikuti mereka. Hampir sepanjang jalan mereka berdua mengobrol dan Kiba hampir saja dilupakan. Mereka berdua terlihat cepat sekali akrab, walaupun sebenarnya Hanalah yang menyebabkan Hinata mau membuka diri dengan mudah dengan tingkah dan obrolannya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hana seakan tak percaya.

"Ya, aku tak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah berkebun. Tapi aku senang memandangi bunga-bunga yang ada di taman milik ibu, sedikit-sedikit ibu mulai mengajariku bagaimana caranya berkebun meski aku jarang membantunya."

"Apa boleh nanti aku berkunjung ke rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja."

'Mereka cepat sekali akrab, tapi setidaknya Hinata bisa melupakan masalah di sekolah biarpun hanya sekejap.' Gumam Kiba.

"Nah, ini rumah kami. Maaf ya rumahnya kecil, tidak seperti rumahmu." Ujar Hana sambil mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke pekarangan Rumahnya.

"Ah tidak, rumahku juga tidak besar." Jawab Hinata.

"Ternyata kau ini pandai merendah ya?" Hana tersenyum begitu juga dengan Hinata, tapi tiba-tiba...

GUK...GUK..GUK...

Terdengar gongongan anjing yang sangat keras dan berhasil mengagetkan Hinata, Seketika Hinatapun menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, terlihat anjing putih berukuran besar dan juga tidak dirantai menggeram kepadanya. Perlahan-lahan anjing itu mulai mendekat sambil terus menggeram dan juga memperlihatkan taringnya. Hinata terlihat ketakutan, dia berjalan mundur sedikit demi sedikit.

"Akamaru kau tidak boleh begitu! Anjing baik,,,.." Hana berusaha menenangkan Akamaru, tapi anjing itu tak menghiraukannya dia terus mendekat pada Hinata sambil terus menggeram.

GUK..GUK...GUK...

Anjing itu melompat ke arahnya dan Hinata langsung memejamkan mata seraya menahan dirinya bila benar-benar diterkam.

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah setia menunggu kehadiran chapter 10, maaf ya waktunya lama sekali. Aku harus konsentrasi dulu untuk persiapan kuliah, hehehe... sebenernya sekarang juga masih sedikit sibuk, tapi aku mencuri-curi waktu agar aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter 10.

Terimakasih juga kepada teman-teman yang telah mereviews dan mohon maaf jika chapter 10 ini masih banyak typo.

Untuk cerita selanjutnya aku akan terus mendekatkan Hinata dan Kiba juga mempertemukan salah satu antagonis di dalam cerita ini. Anda penasaran? Sama saya juga... hahahaha... sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya...


	11. Taman Bunga Kak Hana

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

_By: Haruno Tsubaki_

**_Chapter 11_**

**_Taman Bunga Kak Hana_**

"Akamaru kau tidak boleh begitu! Anjing baik,,,.." Hana berusaha menenangkan Akamaru, tapi anjing itu tak menghiraukannya dia terus mendekat pada Hinata sambil terus menggeram.

GUK..GUK...GUK...

Anjing itu melompat ke arahnya dan Hinata langsung memejamkan mata seraya menahan dirinya bila benar-benar diterkam.

"AKAMARUU!" Kiba mencoba menghalangi dengan berdiri di depan Hinata dan memposisikan dirinya seperti akan menangkap Akamaru. Akamaru yang melihat tindakan tuannyapun berusaha untuk menghentikan lompatannya, tapi karena dia sudah terlanjur melompat akhirnya anjing besar itu jatuh menimpa tuannya dan mereka berdua terhempas ke tanah.

"Kiba kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hana khawatir.

"Aku tidak papa kak." Jawab Kiba yang badannya masih tertindih anjing besarnya. Lalu mereka berduapun segera bangun.

"Hinata maaf ya, Akamaru tidak bermaksud begitu. Dia hanya tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing, tapi dia sebenarnya anjing yang baik." Ujar Kiba.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa." Jawab gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Akamaru, kau tidak boleh begitu, dia itu temanku." Kata si pria berambut coklat pada anjingnya. Anjing itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya lalu berekspresi sedih seakan dia menyesali perbuatannya. "Anjing pintar." Kiba mengelus-elus angjing besarnya itu. "Nah sekarang kau minta maaf, ayo cepat...!" Anjing putih itupun melirik Hinata.

'Apa maksudnya? Aku baru tahu anjing bisa minta maaf.' Gumam gadis berambut panjang itu, khayalannya kembali muncul. Dia membayangkan anjing putih besar itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan dua kaki lalu bilang 'aku minta maaf.'

'Mustahil anjing bisa minta maaf seperti itu.' gumammnya lagi sambil menghilangkan khayalan anehnya.

Tanpa berlama-lama menatap Hinata, anjing putih itupun berjalan menghampirinya. Lalu dia duduk di hadapannya dan mengangkat kaki kanan depannya seperti orang yang mengajaknya bersalaman. Hinata hanya tertegun melihat tingkah anjing besar itu.

"Hinata, dia ingin berjabat tangan." Kata Kiba.

"Jabat tangan?" tak menunggu lama lagi, gadis itupun jongkok lalu segera mengangkat lengan kanannya dan berjabatangan dengan kaki si anjing.

"Guk... gukkk... gukkk..." anjing itupun menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengoyang-goyangkan ekornya.

"Anjing pintar..." Hinata mengelus kepala anjing itu, nampaknya anjing besar itu sangat menikmati kepalanya dielus-elus.

"Benarkan dia baik." Kiba ikut-ikutan mengelus kepala Akamaru.

"Ayo kita masuk." Pinta Hana, lalu merekapun bergegas masuk ke rumah. Dirumah ternyata tak ada siapa-siapa, katanya ibunya Kiba sedang bekerja dan baru pulang nanti jam delapan malam. Tanpa membuang waktu merekapun langsung menuju taman belakang, Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi dekat taman bersama dengan Hana.

"Bagaimana tamanku?" Tanya Hana.

"Waahh... ini lebih dari yang aku bayangkan." Hinata takjub melihat bunga warna-warni bermekaran disana. Hinata berdiri lalu menghampiri bunga dekat pagar itu.

"Sangat kebetulan ini adalah musim semi, bunga sakura juga mekar dengan sangat indah."

Gadis itupun melirik pohon berbunga merah muda yang berada di tengah-tengah taman.

"Sebentar ya, aku akan bawa teh dan kue dulu." Kata Hana lagi.

"Iya, terimakasih."

Hanapun bergegas pergi dan Hinata kembali mengagumi bunga-bunga itu. Tak sengaja, matanya melirik salah satu bunga kesukaannya, mawar. Gadis itupun membuka pintu taman dan segera menghampiri bunga berwarna merah, kuning putih dan merah muda yang ditaman berderet.

"Kak Hana memang hebat, dia mengoleksi 4 macam warna sekaligus." Ujar gadis itu, lalu diapun medekatkan hidungnya pada salah satu bunga berwarna kuning. "Harum..."

"Ternyata anak perempuan itu memang sangat suka bunga ya?"

Hinata kaget, cepat-cepat dia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kiba, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Baru saja." Kibapun ikut berjongkok, tak lama Akamarupun datang menghampiri tuannya.

"Akamau itu sangat menurut sekali padamu."

"Ya, begitulah. Mungkin karena aku merawatnya sejak dia masih kecil." Kiba mengelus-elus Akamau.

"Kau mau menggambar lagi ya?" tanya Hinata yang baru saja menyadari bahwa Kiba membawa sebuah buku seketsa.

"Iya."

"Apa gambar tadi sudah selesai, apa aku boleh lihat?"

"Be-belum." Kiba berbohong. "Aku baru mau menyelesaikannya, nanti akan aku perlihatkan jika sudah selesai."

Gadis berambut panjang itu memandanginya dengan sedikit curiga.

"Em, kau suka mawar ya?" Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa mawarnya Harum?"

"Ya, mawarnya memang harum."

"Mana yang paling harum?"

"Entahlah." Hinatapun membaui satu per satu darimulai mawar berwarna merah muda sampai mawar berwarna merah. Tapi saat gadis itu mencoba membaui, rambut panjangnya menghalangi. Gadis itupun menjepit rambutnya di telinga dan menahannya dengan tangan, kemudian diapun kembali membauinya. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat, pria berambut coklat itu tak henti-henti menatap gadis di dekatnya yang membaui bunga dengan sangat anggun. Mata indah yang terpejam dan hidung yang didekatkan pada sekuntum mawar menjadikan sebuah pose yang tak bisa dia lupakan.

"Bagaimana koleksiku? Baguskan?" suara kakak peremuanya sangat mengagetkan Kiba hingga membuat dirinya tersadar.

"Bagus sekali, kau hebat bisa mengoleksi 4 sekaligus, aku baru punya dua." Jawab Hinata.

"Ah tidak juga," Hana ikut berjongkok di samping Hinata. "Satu per satu aku memperolahnya, tapi yang paling aku suka adalah mawar merah."

"Aku juga suka mawar merah."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menambah koleksi, tadi aku baru membeli benih mawar lagi." Hana mulai mengeluarkan isi kantong plastik yang dia bawa.

"Apa itu?" Hinata heran melihat beberapa ranting berdaun kecil-kecil yang ditanam pada dua buah pot yang terbuat dari kantong plastik hitam.

"Tentu saja ini benihnya."

"Kakak..." Kiba berusaha memanggil wanita itu.

"Ini adalah benih mawar hitam dan mawar biru."

"Kakak..." panggilannya kembali tak digubris.

"Tapi ini masih dalam tahap percobaan. Jika mawar ini tumbuh aku akan menjualnya lagi ke..." ucapan Hana dipotong.

"KAKAK... AKU LAPAR... MANA MAKAN SIANGKU...!" Kiba mulai naik darah.

"Apa kau ini berisik sekali? tentu saja dimeja makan, memangnya makan siangmu ada dimukaku apa?" Hana sedikit ketus menanggapi kata-kata adiknya, sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya karena kaget dengan tingkah kakak-adik ini.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau makan saja, Akamaru, ayo..!" Kiba dan anjingnyapun bergegas pergi.

"Dasar pengganggu, maaf. kita lanjutkan saja ya." Hinata dan Hanapun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan berkebun mereka, mereka juga menanamkan dua benih itu disamping mawar-mawar yang lain. Sentuhan terakhir Hana menyiram benih-benih itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ujar Hana sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"Kakak jika dua benih ini tumbuh dengan baik, apa boleh aku memintanya? Aku juga ingin menambah koleksi seperti kakak." Pinta Hinata.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"Kau harus mengajakku ke taman kecilmu juga."

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang jika kakak mau berkunjung ke taman kecilku."

"Baguslah." Hana tersenyum. "Apa kau mau kue?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kita bersihkan tangan kita dulu." Merekapun segera mencuci tangan mereka.

Dipihak lain, tepatnya di ruang makan, pria berambut coklat ini baru saja selesai mengisi perutnya. Lalu diapun segera mengambil buku sketsa yang dia letakkan agak jauh, pria itu mulai membuka halaman buku yang masih kosong. Dia mulai mengingat-ingat kembali saat Hinata membaui mawar di taman milik Kakaknya tadi. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia mulai menggoreskan pensil itu pada bukunya dan sesekali dia menghapus beberapa goresan yang salah.

Keesokan harinya, bel istirahat baru saja dibunyikan. Gadis bermata lavender itu langsung memasukan buku pelajarannya.

"Hinata." panggil seorang gadis dan diapun menoleh. "Kau bawa bekal?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Ah sayang sekali, padahal aku bawa bekal. Tadinya aku ingin makan siang denganmu."

"Denganku?"

"Tentu saja. Em begini saja, karena kau tidak bawa bekal bagaimana kalau bekalku ini kita bagi dua."

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa beli di kantin nanti." Hinata berusaha menolak tawaran yang tidak biasanya terjadi ini.

"Ah tidak boleh!" gadis bermata hijau itu sedikit memaksa.

"Tapi nanti kau tidak akan kenyang jika makan siangmu dibagi dua."

"Tidak papa, lagi pula aku tidak keberatan."

"Hei, kami tidak diajak?" Tanya pria berambut merah.

"Aku juga mau makan siang bersama." Ujar pria berambut bundar, Sakura mulai kesal dengan gangguan-gangguan ini.

"Hinata, kita pergi ke taman saja." Sakurapun menarik tangan Hinata dan mereka berduapun pergi meinggalkan kelas.

"Sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab?" Tanya Gaara.

"Entah lah.." Jawab Lee.

Seblumnya mereka melewati ruang UKS, pintunya sedikit terbuka lalu saat mereka melewatinya tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita keluar dari sana.

"Oh kebetulan sekali kalian berdua ada disini." Ujar Shizune-sensei, dia adalah guru ekonomi yang merangkap sebagai pengurus ruang kesehatan di sekolah ini.

"Ada apa sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa kalian masuk sebentar?"

Hinata dan Sakura hanya bertatapan saja, mereka tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Shizune-sensei meminta mereka masuk ke UKS.

"Ayo cepat lah...!" wanita berambut pendek itu menarik tangan mereka ke dalam UKS. Saat tiba di dalam ternyata sudah ada 4 siswi lain yang telah berkumpul. "Nah baiklah aku jelaskan kenapa kalian ada disini, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku menarik siapa saja yang lewat ke ruangan ini. Aku ingin kalian menjadi sukarelawan medis untuk mendampingi teman-teman kalian di kejuaraan antar sekolah nanti."

"Tapi sensei, kami sama sekali tidak tahu banyak masalah kesehatan." Ujar salah seorang gadis.

"Tenang saja, kalian hanya melakukan pertolongan pertama. Masih ada waktu untuk kalian belajar bagaimana cara memberikan pertolongan pertama bla...bla...bla..."

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Ini silahkan, ambilah yang kau suka." Ujar Sakura mempersilahkan Hinata mengambil jatah makan siangnya, terlihat empat buah Temaki Sushi yang membuat _ngiler_ disana.

"Terimakasih." Hinata mengambil salah satu lalu diapun menyuapkan Sushi itu ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri, ya meski aku masih belajar tapi aku rasa ini sudah lumayan." Sakura juga menuapkan shusi itu ke mulutnya. "Oh iya, bagaimana apa kau mau menjadi sukarelawan?"

"Entahlah, aku masih memikirkannya."

"Tapi jika kita tidak mau, kita harus mendapatkan penggantinya. Ah aku rasa itu bukan sukarelawan, tapi pemaksaan."

"Apa jika kita ikut, kita bisa sambil melihat teman-teman kita bertanding nanti?"

"Tentu saja, tugas kita kan mendampingi dan memberikan pertolongan pertama pada tim.

"Oh..."

"Ini ambil lagi."

Hinata mengambil satu sushi lagi.

'Jika aku ikut dan bertugas mendampingi tim futsal Kiba, pasti aku bisa melihatnya bertanding. Jujur saja aku ingin sekali melihatnya bermain di lapangan, kalau begitu aku mau jadi sukarelawan.' Gumam Hinata.

"Hem, jika aku ikut dan bertugas mendampingi tim futsal Sai, pasti aku bisa melihatnya bertanding. Jujur saja aku ingin melihatnya bermain dilapangan, kalau begitu aku mau jadi suka relawan." Ujar Sakura.

'AAPAAAA! Dia mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa bisa begitu? Tunggu dulu, jika Kiba bermain futsal dan Sai bermain juga maka mereka akan satu tim. Berarti aku akan rebutan dengan Sakura... bagaimana ini...?' Hinata menjerit dalam hatinya.

"Hinata, apa kau mau jadi sukarelawan juga?"

"Ji-jika kau mau, aku juga mau."

"Bagus... terimakasih ya." Sakura telihat kegirangan dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk menjawab ucapan termakasih dari Sakura.

Sepulang sekolah mereka berduapun kembali datang ke ruang UKS untuk mendapat pengarahan dari Shizune-sensei, setelah pertemuan pertama itu dua hari dalam seminggu mereka rutin mendapat arahan dari guru berparas cantik ini. Hingga waktu Ujian Tengah Semesterpun tiba, karena takut mengganggu jadi Shizune-sensei meliburkan para sukarelawan medis dan meminta mereka berkonsentrasi dulu pada UTS mereka.

Satu hari sebelum pertandingan, para atlet sekolah ini diizinkan tak menghadiri pelajaran di kelas. Mereka langsung melakukan latihan terakhir untuk persiapan besok. Begitu pula dengan para sukarelawan medis, enam siswi yang dipilih secara dadakan ini sedang melaksanakan semacam ujian praktek dari Shizune-sensei. Hasilnya lumayan memuaskan, meski hanya pertolongan pertama saja tapi mereka sudah menguasai setiap materi yang diberikan.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku akan membagi tim yang harus kalian damping." Ujar Guru cantik itu. "Kau, mendampingi tim voli putra. Kau tim voli putri, Tenten, kau tim basket putri, Hinata kau tim basket putra. Kau mendampingi tim futsal putri dan terakhir Sakura kau mendampingi tim futsal putra."

"Siap.!" Sakura menjawabnya dengan penuh semangat.

'Aku tim basket putra... kenapa? kenapa tidak Sakura saja yang mendampingi tim ini?' Gumam Hinata, dia sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan yang diberikan oleh Shizune-sensei.

Hari pertama, para atlet dan sukarelawan medis berkumpul di depan sekolah. Mereka menunggu bus yang dipersiapkan sebagai alat transportasi mereka ke lokasi.

Singkat cerita saat ini pelatih Asuma sedang memberikan ceramahnya di depan atlet-atlet didiknya.

"Ini adalah pertandingan pertama kalian, buktikan kalian tidak kalah hebat dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Bla..bla...bla..."

Saat Pelatih Asume menyampaikan ceramahnya, Hinatapun datang menghampiri.

"Apa kau petugas medis sekolah?" Tanya Asuma.

"Iya sensei." Jawab gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hi-HINAAATAAA!?" Kankuro mulai bertingkah histeris dan sedikit gaje.

"Kankuro, kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di-dia pengusir hantu itu... ke.. kenapa kau bisa menjadi petugas medis kami hah?"

Hinata yang baru saja lupa hal itu kini harus teringat lagi karena ucapan Kankuro.

"Aku ditugaskan Shizune-sensei untuk mendampingi tim ini, maaf untuk tugasku kali ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan yang namanya pengusir hantu!"

"Hei, sudahlah! Ini bukan waktunya mengobrol, pertandingan akan segera dimulai." Ujar pelatih Asuma. "Sasuke, kau jadi pemain cadangan dulu."

"Baik." Jawab Pria berambut Emo itu.

'Sasuke? oh jadi ini yang namanya Sasuke.' Gumam Hinata sambil menatap pria itu, tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya. 'Di-Dia senyum...' Sayangnya gadis bermata lavender ini hanya memasang wajah terkejut.

Para memainpun bersiap diposisi masing-masing, wasit meniup peluit dan melempar bolanya ke atas. Shikamaru dan salah seorang tim lawan melomat meraih bola itu, tapi Shikamaru lah yang mendapatkannya. Dia mulai membawa bola lalu mengoper pada temannya, bola kembali dibawa dan kembali dioper. Tapi sayang tim lawan yang berhasil merebutnya.

"Ah kenapa berhasil direbut?!" Sasuke heboh sendiri di bangku pemain cadangan, Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa melirik dan kembali memfokuskan diri ke pertandingan. "Berikan pada Kankuro! Cepat... ayo... lempar... masuk... masuk... Yeeaaahhh! Berhasil..." Sasuke bersorak kegirangan.

'Sebenarnya yang jadi pelatih itu Asuma-sensei atau dia _sih_?' Gumam gadis berambut panjang itu. Sasuke masih bertingkah kegirangan tapi...

TAKK!

"Aduh...!" Ternyata sikut pria emo itu terbentur ke kepala Hinata.

"Ma-maaf ya, aku tidak sengaja." Pria itu kembali duduk di bangkunya dan memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Kepalamu sakit ya?" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang sedang mengelus kepalanya sendiri, lalu menyingkirkan tangan gadis itu dan melihat bagian kening yang terkena sikutnya.

'De-dekat sekali...' Gumam Hinata sambil membulatkan matanya melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedang mengamati keningnya.

"Maaf ya, keningmu sedikit merah. Tapi jangan khawatir jika dioles..."Ucapan Sasuke dipotong.

"SASUKKEEEE!

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah membaca, maaf ya jika masih terdapat typo. Aku kembali ngebut mengupdate chapter ini, aku takut kedepannya pending lagi. Tapi pasti di selesaikan kok..

Aku juga minta maaf, bagian Sasukenya baru sedikit hehehe. Tapi tenang ini baru titik permulaan. Masih banyak ide-die yang belum aku tuangkan di cerita ini.

Terimakasih juga kepada yang mereviews ya, nih aku sudah memenuhi permintaamu. Salam kenal ya.

Ok deh, tak usah panjang lebar. Jika penasaran nantikan di cerita selanjutnya.

Sampai jumpa.


	12. Pertandingan

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

_By: Haruno Tsubaki_

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Pertandingan_**

'De-dekat sekali...' Gumam Hinata sambil membulatkan matanya melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedang mengamati keningnya.

"Maaf ya, keningmu sedikit merah. Tapi jangan khawatir jika dioles..."Ucapan Sasuke dipotong.

"SASUKKEEEE!

Mereka berdua terperanjat mendengar teriakan itu, seorang gadis prirang memakai pakaian pemandu sorak yang lumayan seksi itu terlihat sangat cemburu. Tak lupa juga seorang teman setia berkacamatanya yang selalu menemani gadis pirang itu kemana-mana.

"Lagi-lagi dia..." Ujar Sasuke dengan setengah berbrbisik.

"Apa?" tanya Ino dengan sedikit ketus.

"Tidak..." Kata pria emo itu dengan datar. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, si gadis pirang itu lagnsung menerobos duduk di antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Sementaara Karin dengan sangat kalem dia duduk di samping pria pujaannya dengan.

"Mau apa kalian kemari? inikan bukan tempat pemandu sorak." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Memanya kenapa? aku hanya tidak ingin kau didekati oleh gadis aneh ini." Jawab Ino, Hinata hanya diam berpura-pura tak mendengar apa yang gadis itu katakana.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain ini apa? Lagi pula aku tidak menyewa kalian berdua sebagai pengawal pribadiku kan?"

"Memang tidak, tidak kau sewapun kami akan tetap menemanimu kemanapun kau pergi..." Jawab Ino dengan nada manja yang di buat-buat, Sasuke diam tak berkomentar apapun kali ini.

"Sasuke kanapa kau tidak ikut main?" Tanya gadis berkacamata ini dengan lembut, sebenarnya pribadi Ino dengan Karin sangatlah berbanding terbalik. Ino memiliki pribadi yang keras, sedangkan Karin dia terlihat sangat lemut dan malu-malu kucing. Jadi Sasuke juga bersikap berbeda pada mereka.

"Tidak, pelatih memintaku menjadi cadangan kali ini." Jawab pria berambut hitam itu.

"Oh begitu, aku harap aku bisa melihatmu bertanding."

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena... karena..." Karin menggantung kata-katanya.

"Karena...?" Sasuke menatap wajah gadis yang ada disebelahnya, secara sepontan gadis itu sedikit memalingkan pandangannya dan pipinya juga mulai memerah.

"Ka-karena aku yakin... jika... jika Sasuke ikut bermain dalam setiap pertandingan,,, pas-pasti tim sekolah kita akan menang." Jelas gadis itu dengan terbata-bata dan Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihat si gadis berkacamata.

"Aku serius... dan menurutku kau juga yang pantas menjadi kapten... karena... kau,... kau itu..."

Sasuke tertawa sedikit kencang, melihat hal itu Karinpun menghentikan ucapannya.

"Maaf... tapi aku rasa kau ini berlebihan."

"Sasukeeee..." panggil gadis pirang ini dengan manja. "Jika pertandingan ini sudah selesai, kita makan siang bersama yuk..." Ino berbisik sambil menaruh dagunya di pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terdiam.

"Em lain kali saja." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar, setelah itu Ino langung mengankat kembali dagunya dan duduk seperti semula dengan wajah kecewa.

'Ternyata yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar, Ino sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke dan Karin dia sedikit malu-malu. Tapi sikap seperti itu lebih baik dari pada sika Ino yang aku rasa tak tahu malu.' Gumam Hinata.

Pertandingan hari inipun usai, kabar gembira untuk tim basket SMAN Konoha karena berhasil masuk ke babak semi final. Para atlet, pelatih dan petugas medis pun berbondong-bondong keluar dari stadion kebang kota mereka yang terkenal dengan kemegahannya. Sebuah bus khusus milik sekolah telah siap menjemput mereka. Gadis berambut panjang itu berjalan dengan sedikit gontai karena manyamakan irama langkah dengan para atlet basket yang ia damping.

"HIIINAATAA...!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan seseorang yang tak asing lagi. Si gadis bermata lavender langsung mencari dari mana asal suara itu dan ternyata itu adalah suara Sakura yang sedang melambaikan tangannya dari dalam bus.

"Hinata... cepatlah...!" ujar Pria berambut coklat yang berdiri di pintu belakang bus.

"Iya, sebentar..." Hinatapun setengah berlari menghampiri pria itu, kini jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, Kiba mengulurkan tangannya sambil berpegangan pada pintu bus dan gadis bermata lavender itupun meraihnya dan naik ke bus. Merekapun berjalan ke sebuah kursi kosong tepat dibelakang Sakura dan Sai.

"Kenapa tim basket lama sekali, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kiba dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, kami baik-baik saja."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Hei, bagaimana pertandingannya?" Tanya gadis berambut merah muda.

"Mereka berhasil masuk semi final."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sekolah kita sedang sukses besar."

"Sukses besar?" gadis bermata lavender itu seperti meminta penjelasan yang lebih lanjut.

"Ya, semua tim kecuali tim voli putri masuk ke babak semi final." Jelas Kiba.

"Oh, itu benar-benar sukses besar."

Kibapun terlihat tersenyum mendengar tanggapan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

'Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat pertandinganmu, Kiba. Aku harap aku punya kesempatan yang sama dengan Sakura agar bisa melihat bermain di pertandingan ini.' Gumam Hinata, karena semua penumpang bus sudah naik, bus pun mulai melaju pergi meninggalkan Stadion Hokage kebanggaan warga kota.

Keesokan harinya, pertandingan semi final ini berlangsung dengan sengit, tak ada kata menyerah dalam pertandingan ini. Pelatih Asuma terlihat sangat tidak tenang karena pertandingan tinggal 10 menit lagi dan skor 6-7 dengan tim lawan lebih unggul. Para pemain cadangan tim basket SMAN Konoha, para pemandu sorak dan bahkan Hinata yang biasanya menyaksikan pertandingan dengan setengah hati ini terlihat harap-harap cemas.

Kejar-kejaran, saling menghalangi dan merebut bola menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menggemaskan bagi si gadis berambut panjang.

'Sekarang tinggal 6 menit, apa mereka bisa mencetak angka lagi ya?' gumam gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Hinata, kau serius sekali." tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"Sakura? kenapa kau bisa kemari, memangnya pertandingan futsal sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja kami berhasil masuk final dan karena waktu pulang masih lama jadi kami putuskan untuk melihat pertandingan basket saja."

"Mereka juga ikut?"

"Ya, itu mereka." Gadis bermata hijau itu menunjuk ke arah penonton, terlihat Kiba, Lee, Gaara dan Sai sedang duduk dibarisan penonton. Mereka sangat anteng menyaksikan pertadingan.

"SASUKEEE GARIS LURUSS!" Teriakan Shikamaru berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Ternyata saat itu posisi Shikamaru sedang tidak menguntungkan karena dia sudah dijaga beberapa orang dan juga satu pemain lagipun bernasib sama. Karena kode yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru, dengan cepat Sasuke mengoper bola ke tengah lapangan. Ternyata disana ada Kankuo yang bebas tak dijaga siapapun. Si kulit bundar jingga itupun segera dia tangkap, mata pria itu segera menatap ring yang berjarak sangat jauh darinya dan tak lupa tangannya beberapa kali memantulkan bola itu. Kankuro mulai mengangkat tangannya dan melemparkan bola itu dengan lurus ke arah ring. Para penonton tak ada yang berkedip sedikitpun, mereka ingin menjadi saksi detik-detik penentuan siapa yang akan keluar menjadi pemenang. Si kulit bundarpun membentur ring dan berputar beberapa kali, semakin lambat dan terus melambat dan tibalah saat dimana mola itu jatuh. Tapi sayang, bola itu tak jatuh ke dalaam ring dan peluit tanda pertandingan usaipun dibunyikan.

PRIIIT...PRIIIITT...PRIIIITT...

Bermacam-macam ekspresi kekecewaan tergambar di masing-masing wajah pemain dan pendukung tim SMAN Konoho, rasa lelah yang mereka rasakan bertambah 3 kali lipat. Sorakan kemenangan tim lawan menjadi semacam pembungkam mulut bagi mereka.

"Baik semua... kumpul... cepat kumpul." Pelatih Asuma memberikan instruksi dan para atlet didiknyapun berkumpul. "Ini bukan akhir, kalian semua sudah berusaha dengan keras dan sangat baik. Aku bangga pada kalian meski kalian tak jadi pemenang, masih ada pertandingan-pertandingan lain yang menunggu kalian dan akan menjadi ajang pembuktian kalian. Kalian mengerti...?"

Mereka hanya mengangguk.

"Oke sekarang kita tepuk tangan untuk perjuangan kalian selama ini..." mereka semua bertepuk tangan.

Sementara si gadis berambut panjang hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia bangkit dan mengambil peralatan medis yang selalu dia bawa-bawa sepanjang pertandingan.

"Ternyata tim kita sedang tidak beruntung ya, Hinata?" tanya Sakura, gadis itupun mengangguk.

"Sayang sekali, tadinya aku pikir tim kita akan menang." Ujar si pria berambut bundar yang baru saja turun dari bangku penonton.

"Mungkin tadi ada angin yang bertiup, jadi bolanya tidak masuk ke ring." Kata Gaara dengan polos.

"Angin bertiup, sejak kapan di sini ada angin kencang?" Kiba tampak kebingungan dengan lelucon yang dibuat Gaara, lalu Sai, Lee dan Sakura hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"Jadi kita kembali ke bus sekarang?" tanya Sai dan mereka semuapun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka berenam berjalan beriringan. Saat mereka keluar dari stadiun, hembusan angin sore menerpa setiap helai rambut mereka. Warna jingga yang mendominasi karena paparan sinar matahari menjadi penutup hari yang indah di sore ini.

"Hinata, apa besok kau mau melihat pertandingan kami?" tanya pria berambut coklat yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena tugasku sudah selesai jadi besok aku harus kembali ke kelas untuk belajar seperti biasa." jawab Hinata.

"Ah sayang sekali..."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku iri."

"Iri, iri pada siapa?"

Kiba langsung membulatkan matanya, ternyata dia tak sengaja bilang alasan yang sebenarnya pada gadis bermata lavender ini.

"Ma-maksudku... tidak... aku.. tidak iri pada siapapun. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja, jika besok kau tidak ada berarti Sakura akan sendirian kan?"

"Bunkannya tim voli putra dan tim basket putri masuk babak final, berarti masih ada 2 petugas medis yang masih bertugas kan?"

"Ya kau benar, tapi..." Kiba menggantung ucapannya dan menghentikan langkahnya hingga dia tertinggal dari yang lain. Melihat hal itu, gadis berambut panjang itupun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi ini berbeda, datanglah kepertandingan kami besok." Pria itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berharap seperti itu."

"Sangat berharap?"

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Em begini saja, jika besok kami menang di pertandingan pertama, kami akan memperebutkan gelar juara satu dan pertandingan itu diadakan paling terakhir. Aku mohon datanglah, hanya satu kali saja. Kau bisa kan?"

"Tapi jika kau gagal dipertandingan pertama bagaimana?"

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu sampai kau datang, karena aku yang memintamu datang ke tempat ini. Jadi kau bisa kan?"

Gadis itu tak berkata apapun, tak di sangka-sangka pria berambut coklat itu meraih tangan kanannya.

"Aku mohon, hanya kali ini saja."

Hinata terdiam lagi, dia terlihat sedang menimang-nimang keputusan yang akan dia berikan.

"Kau bisa kan?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang."

"Janji?"

Gadis itupun mengangguk dan pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum karena jawaban gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"KALIAN TERTANGKAP BASAAAAHHHH!" Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar sangat jelas, dengan cepat mereka melepaskan pegangan masing-masing.

"HAHAHA... KALIAN SEKARANG TIDAK BISA MENGELAK LAGI..." Teriak Gaara.

"BENAR... SEKARANG KAMI TAHU KALAU KALIAN ITU..."

TAAKKK!

Ucapan Lee terhenti karena kepalan tangan Sakura mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Tutup mulutmu kepala bundar!" Sakura langsung memasang wajah iblisnya.

"Sa-sakura..." Lee terbata-bata menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Ikut aku!" Sakura menarik kerah baju Lee dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam bus.

"Selamat... aku selamat..." Gaara mengusap dadanya dengan sangat lega.

"Kau juga!" Sakura menarik kerah baju Gaara dan menyeretnya juga ke bus.

"Ampuuunn... ampuuunn,,!"

Detik-detik terakhir pelajaran geografi, rasa gelisah terpancar jelas di wajah gadis berambut panjang ini. Matanya terus melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di depan ruang kelasnya. Guru kebanggaan si pria berambut bundar itu sedang menerangkan mata pelajarannya dengan sangat santai. Saking santainya sampai-sampai Guy-sensei lupa untuk melirik jam.

TEEETTTT! TEEETTT! TEEEE!

Bel tanda pulangpun berbunyi, pria setengah baya yang berdiri di depan kelas itupun menutup pertemuannya. Setelah guru senior itu keluar dari kelas, dengan cepat Hinata juga ikut keluar dari kelas, dia berlari menuju ruang loker dan cepat-cepat mengganti sepatunya. Dia berlari area taman dan akhirnya keluar dari area sekolah. Saat tiba di persimpangan jalan, gadis itu menghentikan sebuah angkutan umum dan cepat-cepat dia naik.

Sementara di Stadion Hokage, tepatnya di lapangan futsal. Para atlet futsal SMAN Konoha ini sedang berusaha mencetak gol, mereka bermain sekuat tenaga agar mereka berhasil merebut gelar juara satu.

'Apa dia akan datang?' gumam pria berambut coklat itu.

"KIBA... BOLANYA...!" Teriak Sai, dengan cepat Kiba mengambil alih bola yang menggelinding ke arahnya. Pria itupun mengoper kembali bolanya pada Lee.

"Hei, berkonsentrasilah! Ini penentuan, skor kita seri." Ujar Sai.

"Ya, maafkan aku." Pria itu mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi.

Di dalam bus gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat harap-harap cemas bukan main, beberapa kali dia melirik jam tangannya dan mengarik nafas panjang karena dia sudah tak sabar untuk segera sampai. Tapi ternyata tuhan berkehendak lain, jalan yang dilalui bus itu macet total dan akhirnya terjebak didalam kemacetan.

'Ah... macet? Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus macet? Bagaimana ini, stadion Hokage masih jauh.' Gumam gadis itu dengan cemas, setelah menunggu hampir 10 menit akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk turun dari bus.

Lalu di lapangan futsal, Kiba sedang menggiring bola lalu dia mengopernya pada Sai, tapi sayang bola berhasil direbut tim lawan. Sai mencoba merebut bola kembali tapi ternyata bola dioper dan dan ditendang ke arah gawang Gaara. Gaara menangkap bola itu, pria berambut merah ini melemparkan bolanya pada Lee dan dia kembali menggiring bola dan bersiap-siap mengoper bola kembali.

Kini Hinata telah memasuki area stadion Hokage, gadis itu terus berlari di lorong-lorong ruangan, dia terus mencari dimana tempat pertandingan futsal berlangsung. Tak lama, diapun menemukan tempat yang dia cari. Gadis itu terlihat senang, diapun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang dia maksud.

"Teman-teman...!"

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah membaca, maaf ya jika aku mengupdatenya sangat tidak tentu, soalnya aku sekarang sudah mulai sibuk dengan materi-materi yang harus aku hadapi. Tapi disela-sela waktu kosong, aku berusaha menulis dan menyelesaikan chapter ini.

Maaf ya jika masih banyak typo, maaf juga kalo antagonisnya masih belum muncul, aku ingin menghadirkan sebuah perasaan yang bisa dijadikan alasan nyata untuk kedepannya.

Terimakasih untuk Yuuki Hikari, usulnya pasti akan aku pikirkan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	13. Seperti Ayah dan Anak

**_Salju Musim Semi_**

_By: Haruno Tsubaki_

**_Chapter 13_**

**_Seperti Ayah dan Anak_**

Kini Hinata telah memasuki area stadion Hokage, gadis itu terus berlari di lorong-lorong ruangan, dia terus mencari dimana tempat pertandingan futsal berlangsung. Tak lama, diapun menemukan tempat yang dia cari. Gadis itu terlihat senang, diapun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan yang dia maksud.

"Teman-teman...!"

Gadis itu terdiam, di sana hanya ada beberapa penonton yang bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

'Apa aku sudah terlambat?' gumam gadis berambut panjang itu, diapun mulai melangkah mudur lalu berbalik dan diapun kembali menelusuri lorong. Bayangan si pria berambut coklat yang memintanya hadir di pertandingannyapun mucul.

'Maafkan aku... aku tak bisa menepati janji... maaf...' matanya berkaca-kaca. Air matapun kini membasahi pipinya, gadis bermata lavender itu terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan air mata yang terus menetes. Tapi saat menuju puntu keluar, gadis itu menghentikan lagkahnya. Matanya tertuju pada seseoran, pria berambut coklat itu ternyata sudah menantinya disana.

"Kau sudah datang, Hinata." ujar Kiba, pria itupun melangkah menghampirinya.

Hinata hanya diam, nafasnya terengah-engah dengan bekas tetesan air mata yang masih nampak. Pria itupun tiba-tiba saja mengerutkan keningnnya.

"Ka-kau menangis? apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kiba terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Maaf... aku tidak bisa melihat pertandinganmu." Kata Hinta dengan lirih.

Pria itu terdiam.

"Tidak... dengan ada kau di sini saja aku sudah sangat senang." Pria itu menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata. "Maaf ya, sepertinya aku yang telah membuatmu menangis."

"Ti-ti..tidak, ini sama sekali bukan karenamu... a-aku hanya panik tadi." Gadis bermata lavender itu berusaha menjelaskannya.

Pria itu tersenyum.

"Ya, baiklah. Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku rtaktir kau makan ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Ya, kau suka kan?"

Keesokan harinya saat pergantian jam terakhir, baru saja gadis bermata lavender ini mengganti bukunya dengan buku pelaharan geografi seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata..." ujar Sakura sambil melangkah menghampiri Hinata. "Kenapa kemarin kau tidak datang?"

"A-ano, kemarin aku... aku terlambat."

"Terlambat, kenapa, apa ada pelajaran tambahan kemarin?"

"Tidak, kemarin ano... aku... karena macet total jadi aku jalan kaki dari..." ucapannya terotong.

"APA... JALAN KAKI?" Anak-anakpun terkaget, beberapa orang langsung menatap Sakura dengan heran.

"Siapa yang jalan kaki?" tiba-tiba saja suara pria setengah baya itu mengagetkannya, Sakurapun segera tancap gas. Ternyata itu suara Guy-sensei yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kelas, tapi ada sesuatu yang tak biasa. Guru kebanggaan pria berambut bundar ini didampingi oleh seorang pria.

"Selamat siang semuanya?" Sapa guru senior itu.

"Selamat siang." Jawab anak-anak.

"Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membawa Deidara-sensei kemari." anak-anak terdiam. "Deidara-sensei ini adalah penggantiku untuk menjadi wali kelas kalian. Untuk ke depannya kelas ini akan dipegang oleh Deidara, jika ada masalah apapun di kelas ini Deidara wajib untuk mengetahuinya. Kalian mengerti?"

"Sensei, sebenarnya kenapa ini, kenapa Guy-sensei digantikan oleh Deidara-sensei?" Si pria berambut bundar itu tiba-tiba saja angkat bicara dan Guy-senseipun tersenyum.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf jika aku tiba-tiba saja berbicara seperti itu. Mulai besok dan ke depannya aku sudah tidak mengajar lagi di sekolah ini."

Lee langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Aku pensiun 6 bulan lebih cepat dari jadwal karena ada suatu alasan, jadi aku serahkan tanggung jawab wali kelas pada Deidara karena aku percaya Deidara adalah orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisiku."

"Sensei, apa tidak bisa pensiunnya di tunda 6 bulan lagi?" tanya Gaara dan pria setengah baya itupun tertawa kecil.

"Tentu tidak bisa, ini sudah keputusanku."

"Tapi sensei," Lee langsung berdiri. "bagaimana dengan rencana kita untuk kelas ini? Bagaimana dengan acara pada akhir semester nanti jika Sensei sudah tidak mengajar lagi di sini? Sensei bilang masih banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan untuk 3 tahun ke depan bukan? Lalu bagaimana dengan..." kata-katanya terpotong.

"Lee, sudahlah..! aku tahu ini memang mengejutkan. Tapi beliau seperti ini karena beliau punya alasan tersendiri" Kata Deidara sensei.

Pria berambut bundar itu terdiam.

"Ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Guy-sensei untuknya, termasuk untuk kalian semua. Lee, aku tahu kedekatanmu dengan Guy-sensei itu seperti anak dan ayah, tapi kau tidak bisa berbicara seenaknya seperti itu."

"Deidara, sudahlah." Guy-sensei menepuk bahunya. "Lee, sepulang sekolah nanti tolong kau datang ke ruanganku ya."

"Baik sensei." Jawab Lee sambil kembali duduk di kursinya, pria berambut bundar itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi pendiam dan wajahnyapun beruah murung.

"Lee... kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Gaara dengan khawatir, Lee hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengeluaran kata-kata apapun.

"Sensei, apa perlu kami mengadakan pesta perpisahan untukmu?" tanya Sai.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Setelah jam pelajaran usai aku tidak akan tinggal lama di sini, tapi aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk tawaran itu."

"Sensei, izinkan kami memberimu hormat untuk yang terakhir kalinya dikelas." Lee kembali angkat bicara dan guru senior itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Berdiri.! Beri hormat." Semua murid dalam kelas itupun membungkukan badannya.

Tok... tok... tok...

Suasana dukapun terpecah dengan suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk." Kata Guy-sensei, pintupun terbuka dan masuklah seorang pria yang usianya tampak tak jauh darinya.

"Wah sedang belajar ya?" Kata pria setengah baya berambut putih itu dengan tampang yang berseri-seri.

"Oh, ternyata Jiraiya-sama. Tidak, kami hanya sedang berbincang-bincang saja."

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi ngomong-ngomong ada apa anda datang kemari?"

"Hanya iseng." Semua orang yang ada di sana langsung mengerutkan jidatnya. "Ma-maksudku aku ingin memilih beberapa pemain drama dari kelasmu ini."

"Oh, kalau begitu silahkan. Lagi pula aku juga sudah selesai." Kata Guy-sensei sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Se-sensei, bagaimana denganku?" tanya wali kelas baru itu.

"Awasi mereka, sekarang sudah jadi tanggung jawabmu."

Wali kelas baru itu hanya bisa menerima nasibnya dan diapun duduk di kursi guru dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, selamat siang semuanya?" Sapa Jiraiya-sensei.

"Selamat siang." Jawab anak-anak.

"Aku minta maaf jika kehadiranku ini mengganggu waktu kalian. Langsung saja, namaku Jiraiya untuk pertama kalinya ada seorang siswi disini yang memanggilku Jiraiya-sensei. Aku kira aku tidak akan pernah di panggil Sensei di sini... hahahaha..."

Kriiik... krriiikkk... kriiikk... _(bunyi jangkrik)_

Seisi kelas terdiam dengan candaan yang mereka anggap _garing _itu_._

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat Sensei ini sebelumnya, em... kalau tidak salah... oh ya, aku ingat, aku pernah membantunya membereskan kertas-kertas miliknya yang berjatuhan.' Gumam gadis berambut panjang itu.

"Aku adalah seorang guru teater, aku ingin merekrut kalian menjadi pemain drama yang handal dan bisa menjadi seniman bahkan aktris terkenal. Mungkin kalian sudah mendengar kabar bahwa akhir semester nanti akan ada pementasan drama, nah jika kalian tertarik dengan drama itu, kalian akan mempunyai pengalaman pertama di atas panging. Untuk peran utama tentu masih kosong, siapapun bisa menjadi pemeran utama."

"Sensei, apa peran utamanya itu seorang wanita?" tanya seorang siswi.

"Itu masih rahasia, aku akan beri tahu jika latihannya sudah dimulai."

"Apa ada persyaratan khusus untuk masuk menjadi anggota teater, sensei?" tanya seorang siswa.

"Em, untuk saat ini tidak ada. Aku lebih mencari orang yang berminat dulu, karena kalau soal kemampuan itu bisa dilatih. Siapapun mempunyai kesempatan yang sama. Jadi apa diantara kalian ada yang berminat?"

Lalu terlihat beberapa siswa berdiskusi dan taka lama merekapun mengacungkan tangannya.

"Baiklah," pria berambut putih itupun menghampiri mereka dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas. "Tolong tuliskan nama kalian di sini."

Kembali pria itu berkeliling dan menjelaskan akan seperti apa nanti jika mereka bergabung dengan teaternya. Saat guru teater itu berjalan di samping barisan paling kiri matanya langsung tertuju pada anak yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Oh ternyata kelasmu di sini ya?" tanya guru teater itu.

"I-iya sensei." Jawab gadis berambut panjang.

Pria setengah baya itupun tersenyum.

"Jadi bagaimana, apa kau berminat masuk teater?"

"A-aku... ano... aku belum siap."

"Kenapa belum siap?"

"Aku belum... belum pernah beracting sebelumnya."

"Untuk masalah itu tenang saja, aku bisa mengajarimu." Nampaknya guru berambut putih ini mempunyai ketertarikan pada Hinata.

"Ta-tapi aku..." kata-kata gadis itu langsung dipotong.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang lebih dari pada bakat, dengan hal itu kau bisa menjadi pemeran utama."

Seisi kelas langsung buming dengan hal yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Jiraiya sensei.

'Apa dimaksud Jiraiya-sensei? Aku sama sekali tidak bisa beracting, bagaimana jika nanti aku mengecewakan semuanya? Apa maksudnya lebih dari bakat?' gadis berambut panjang ini terus bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"..."

"Begini saja, siapa namamu?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku tulis namamu disini..." guru teater itu langsung menulis namanya di kertas.

"Ta-tapi sensei..."

"Nah sudah..."

'Aaahhhh... te-tega sekali...' gumam Hinata.

"Apa ada yang masih berminat?"

"Aku..." ujar si gadis berambut merah muda, kertas itupun langsung diserahkan pada Sakura.

'Sakura juga ikut, mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku ikut juga.' Gumam gadis bermata lavender itu lagi sambil menatap Sakura.

"Apa ada lagi?" seisi kelas diam. "Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada ya, baiklah nanti sepulang sekolah aku tunggu kalian di ruang kesenian. Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"..."

"Sepertinya memang tidak ada ya, baiklah sampai jumpa di ruang kesenian." Pria berambut putih itupun segera beranjak. "Deidara, terimakasih atas waktunya."

"Ya, terimakasih kembali Jiraiya-sama." Jawab wali kelas baru itu dan pria setengah baya itupun keluar dari ruangan kelas. Setelah beberapa detik Jiraiya-sensei keluar dari kelas, suasanapun langsung sunyi. Deidara-sensei sempat salah tingkah dengan keadaan ini.

"Hei, kenapa kalian diam terus seperti itu? apa kalian sedih gara-gara tidak bisa mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk Guy sensei?"

"..."

"Tenang saja, kalian bisa mengadakan pesta penyambutan wali kelas baru untuku, hahahaha..."

"Wali kelas macam apa dia ini?" Sakura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mengadakan pesta hanya untuk Guy-sensei, bukan untuk dia." Sai juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Terkatadang aku tidak mengerti sifat orang ini." Ujar Gaara.

"Hem... jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menjadi wali kelas. Aku mungkin masih amatir jadi wali kelas tapi..." ucapan wali kelas baru ini terpotong.

TEEET... TEEET... TEEEETT...

Baru saja Deidara menyampaikan pesan-kesan pertamanya menjadi wali kelas, bellpun berbunyi. Seketika raut wajah murid-murid di hadapannyapun langsung berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"Haaaaahhhhh..." Didara hanya bisa menghela nafas. "baiklah sepertinya ceramahnya nanti saja. Lain kali aku akan memberikan ceramah yang panjang."

'Lebih baik kau tidak usah bicara saja kalau begitu!' gumam semuanya.

"Ya sudah, pertemuan kali ini kita akhiri saja. Sampai jumpa, besok masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan." Guru muda itupun keluar ruangan kelas dan para murid juga ikut membubarkan diri. Sememtara Lee, dia masih terduduk dan diam tanpa kata.

"Lee, ayo pulang..!" Ujar pria berambut merah.

"Hm... aku harus ke ruang guru dulu." Jawab Lee dengan datar, pria itupun segera mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan teman dekatnya begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kiba.

"Entahlah, baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Lee seperti ini." Jawab Gaara.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua temani dia saja." Ujar Sai.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Apa kita tidak akan memberinya waktu untuk menyendiri?" Tanya Kiba.

"Benar juga. Jadi kita puang saja?"

"Tidak, kita berkemah di kelas ini sampai tahun depan. Tentu saja kita pulang." Jawab Gaara.

"Oh... sayang ayo kita pulang." Dengan sangat enteng pria berambut hitam itu memanggil bidadari hatinya dengan kata sayang.

"Sai... sudah aku bilangkan, jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Sakura sedikit berbisik dengan wajah yang merona.

Sai hanya _nyengir._

"Memangnya kenapa, akukan pacarmu? Iya kan, sayang?"

"KAU!"

Sai kembali nyengir.

"Haaahhh..." Sakura menghela nafas. "Kau duluan saja, aku dan Hinata harus ke ruangan kesenian."

"Ya baiklah..." Mereka bertigapun beranjak dari ruangan kelas.

"Hinata... ayo..!" ajak Sakura, tapi nampaknya Hinata sedikit terpaku dengan sesuatu. "Hinata..." Sakura menepuk bahunya.

"Sa-sakura..." Hinata tersadar.

"Kau ini kenapa?" Terlihat Hinata masih melirik-kirik seseorang yang saat ini berjalan ke pintu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, gadis berambut merah muda itupun mencoba melihat siapa yang sedang Hinata perhatikan.

"Apa ada masalah dengan Kiba?"

"Ti... tidak ada... a-aku tidak ada apa-apa... su-sungguh." Hinata sangat gugup menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa?"

"Ma-mamaksudku... aku..."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, kita pergi ke ruang kesenian sekarang saja."

"Iya... baiklah." Hinata mulai bernafas lega mendengar hal itu.

Sementara itu diruang guru.

"Oh Lee, kau sudah datang?" Tanya guru senior itu, si pria berambut bundar tak menjawab apapun. Dia hanya masuk dan berjalan menghampiri meja guru kebanggaannya. "Duduklah..!" Lee pun duduk di kirsi yang ada di sampingnya.

Si pria berambut bundar ini melihat ke sekeliling meja milik guru kebanggaannya, mejanya sudah tampak rapi dan bersih tanpa barang pribadi apapun. Di samping meja itu juga ada dua buah dus barang-barang milik Guy-sensei dan hal ini membuat hati Lee semakin sakit.

"Lee kenapa kau diam saja seperti itu?" tanya Guy-sensei.

"Tidak sensei." Jawab Lee.

"Hem... aku minta maaf, Lee. Aku sudah membuatmu kecewa dengan keputusanku yang tiba-tiba ini, aku hanya ingin segera beristirahat di rumah saja."

"Beristirahat? Apa sensei benar-benar sedang sakit, apa sakit sensei itu parah?

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa cepat lelah jika bekerja terlalu lama."

Lee terdiam.

"Sebenarnya Sensei ini sakit apa?"

Guy-sensei juga sedikit terdiam.

"Hanya penyakit yang biasa, dokter bilang aku harus memperbanyak istirahat." Kata Guy-sensei.

"Apa itu benar?"

"Tentu saja, kau tidak usah terlalu khawatir seperti itu." guy-senseipun tersenyum.

"Sensei, kau menyembuyikan seseuatu, kan? jangan berbohong padaku."

"Kau ini bicara apa, Lee? apa kau mau membantuku mengangkat kardus-kardus ini ke mobil?" Tampaknya Guru setengah baya ini mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku rasa aku sudah tidak kuat untuk mengangkatnya sendirian." Guy-senseipun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Sensei, aku mohon jawab pertanyaanku..!"

Pria setengah baya itupun kembali terdiam, diapun duduk kembali dikursinya dan menatap Lee beerapa detik. Diapun mengambil nafas panjang dan bersiap untuk mengatakannya.

"Baiklah kalau beitu. Lee, sebenarnya aku... mengidap kanker otak."

"A-apa?"

Di ruang kesenian, terlihat para calon anggota teater ini sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi guru mereka. Hinata dan Sakura duduk di barisan depan, meski wajah Sakura sudah terlihat bosan tapi gadis itu tetap harus tetap menunggunya.

"Aku bosaaaaannn! Kenapa belum dimulai juga?" Gerutu Sakura. "Tahu begini tadi aku beli makanan dulu saja."

"K-kau lapar, Sakura?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Oh..." tanpa banyak acara lagi, Gadis bermata lavender itu mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. "Ini untukmu, ambillah." Hinata menyodorkan sebungkus roti rasa coklat padanya.

"Ta-tapi kau sendiri?"

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku masih kenyang. Ammbilah..!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Sakurapun mengambilnya. "Terimakasih ya." dan tapnpa menunggu lama lagi roti itupun langsung disikat habis.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Hei kau, cepat sedikit! Kau itu sangat lamban." Terdengar suara guru teater dari luar.

"Ba-baik..."

Lalu guru berambut putih itupun masuk ke ruangan dengan diikuti oleh asisten amatirnya.

"Kiba? Sejak kapan dia menjadi asisten pribadi Jiraiya-sensei?" Tanya Sakura, mata gadis berambut panjang itupun langsung tertuju pada Kiba.

'Kiba? Apa dia juga ikut teater? Tapi aku tak melihatnya mendaftarkan diri tadi.' Gumam Hinata, saat ini Kiba sendang membawa tas hitam berukuran sedang milik Jiraiya-sesei. Bukan hanya satu tas, tapi 3 tas sekaligus yang berisi berkas-berkas dan juga barang-barang pribadi lain milik si guru berambut putih itu.

"Nah letakan di sini saja." Kata Jiraiya-sensei dan pria berambut coklat itupun meletakannya di samping meja.

'Sial sekali aku hari ini, sebenarnya mimpi apa aku semalam?' Gumam pria berambut coklat itu.

"Baiklah, selamat siang semuanya?" sapa Jiraiya-sensei.

"Siang..." Jawab semuanya.

"Aku cuapkan terimakasih atas kehadirannya dan bla-bla-bla-bla... sehubungan dengan pentas seni yang akan diadakan akhir semester ini, aku ingin menampilkan bakat-bakat luar biasa kalian di atas panggung. Pasti kalian sudah bertanya-tanya apa judul drama yang akan dipentaskan nanti. Baiklah, aku akan menyebutkan judulnya. Judulnya adalah... jeng...jeng...jeng... Putri Salju... Hahahahaha... bagaimana keren kan?"

Krikk... kriiikk... kriiiikkk...

'Apanya yang keren, itukan judul yang tidak asing lagi. Pasti semua orang sudah tahu bagaimana jalan cerianya.' Gumam Sakura.

'Aku kira ini akan ada adegan menegangkannya, ternyata hanya cerita putri yang memakan apel saja.' Gumam Kiba.

"Payah, kenapa tidak ada yang tertawa... ya sudah, dari pada membuang waktu lebih baik kalian berbaris. Aku akan membagikan peran untuk kalian."

Semua muridpun segera merapikan kursi-kursi yang mereka duduki ke pinggir ruangan dan segera berbaris menjadi beberapa syaf. Peminat drama ini cukup lumayan juga, ada sekitar 25 orang yang berminat.

"Untuk peran utama, aku menunjuk Hinata untuk memerankannya." Kata Guru teater itu.

"A-aku?" Hinata kaget. "Apa anda yakin?"

"Tentusaja aku yakin, kau orang yang cocok dan pilihanku selalu tepat."

"Ta-tapi aku... aku tidak..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian..!"

Hinata tidak bisa berkutik lagi, dia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih menerima peran utama yang diberikan tanpa syarat ini.

"Untuk sang pangeran, aku memilih... em... kau."

**_-TBC-_**

Terimakasih telah membaca chapter ini, maaf jika masih banyak typo dan maaf juga sekarang waktu updatenya tidak tentu. Tapi bagaimana dengan chapter ini, apa ada peningkatan dari chapter kemarin. Oh iya, chapter depan aku akan memunculkan Sasuke dan juga dua pengawal cantik yang selalu membuntutinya kemana-mana. Penasaran? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya ya...


End file.
